This invention is in the field of anticoagulant therapy and specifically relates to compounds, compositions and methods for preventing and treating thrombotic conditions such as coronary artery and cerebrovascular disease. More particularly, the invention relates to substituted polycyclic aryl and heteroaryl pyrimidinone compounds that inhibit serine proteases of the coagulation cascade.
Physiological systems control the fluidity of blood in mammals [Majerus, P. W. et al: Anticoagulant, Thrombolytic, and Antipiplatelet Drugs. In Hardman, J. G. and Limbird, L. E., editors: Goodman and Gilman""s The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics. 9th edition. New York, McGraw-Hill Book Co., 1996, pp. 1341-1343]. Blood must remain fluid within the vascular systems and yet be able to undergo hemostasis, cessation of blood loss from a damaged vessel, quickly. Hemostasis or clotting begins when platelets first adhere to macromolecules in subendothelian regions of an injured and/or damaged vessels. These platelets aggregate to form the primary hemostatic plug and stimulate local activation of plasma coagulation factors leading to generation of a fibrin clot that reinforces the aggregated platelets.
Plasma coagulation factors include factors II, V, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, and XII; these are also called protease zymogens. These coagulation factors or protease zymogens are activated by serine proteases leading to coagulation in a so called xe2x80x9ccoagulation cascadexe2x80x9d or chain reaction [Handin, R. I.: Bleeding and Thrombosis. In Wilson, J., et al. editors: Harrison""s Principles of Internal Medicine. 12th Edition, New York, McGraw-Hill Book Co., 1991,p350]. Coagulation or clotting occurs in two ways through different pathways. An intrinsic or contact pathway leads from XII to XIIa to XIa to IXa and to the conversion of X to Xa. Xa with factor Va converts prothrombin (II) to thrombin (IIa) leading to conversion of fibrinogen to fibrin. Polymerization of fibrin leads to a fibrin clot. An extrinsic pathway is initiated by the conversion of coagulation factor VII to VIIa by Xa. The presence of Tissue Factor and VIIa accelerates formation of Xa in the presence of calcium ion and phospholipids. Formation of Xa leads to thrombin, fibrin, and a fibrin clot as described above. The presence of one or more of these many different coagulation factors and two distinct pathways of clotting could enable the efficacious, selective control and better understanding of parts of the coagulation or clotting process.
While clotting as a result of an injury to a blood vessel is a critical physiological process for mammals such as man, clotting can also lead to disease states. A pathological process called thrombosis results when platelet aggregation and/or a fibrin clot blocks (i.e., occludes) a blood vessel. Arterial thrombosis may result in ischemic necrosis of the tissue supplied by the artery. When the thrombosis occurs in a coronary artery, a myocardial infarction or heart attack can result. A thrombosis occurring in a vein may cause tissues drained by the vein to become edematous and inflamed. Thrombosis of a deep vein may be complicated by a pulmonary embolism. Preventing or treating clots in a blood vessel may be therapeutically useful by inhibiting formation of blood platelet aggregates, inhibiting formation of fibrin, inhibiting thrombus formation, inhibiting embolus formation, and for treating or preventing unstable angina, refractory angina, myocardial infarction, transient ischemic attacks, atrial fibrillation, thrombotic stroke, embolic stroke, deep vein thrombosis, disseminated intravascular coagulation, ocular build up of fibrin, and reocclusion or restenosis of recanalized vessels.
There have been several reports of non-peptidic and peptidic pyrimidinone compounds that act as an inhibitor of a coagulation factor present in the coagulation cascade or clotting process. In PCT Patent Application WO 98/47876, Van Boeckel et al. describe peptidic 6-alkylpyridones and 2-alkylpyrimidinones as anti-thrombotic compounds. In PCT Patent Application WO 98/16547, Zhu and Scarborough describe 3-(N-heterocyclylamino)-4,5,6-substituted-pyridonylacetamides and 2,4-substituted-5-(N-heterocyclylamino)-pyrimidinonyl-acetamides containing amide substituents and having activity against mammalian factor Xa. In PCT Patent Application WO 98/08840, Duggan et al. describe 2-heterocyclylacetyl and heteroarylacetyl derivatives, including pyrimidinone, pyridone, and uracil type heterocyclyls, of beta-amino acids and report that they inhibit vitronectin receptors. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,645, Tamura et al. describe 4,5,6-substituted-3-aminopyridonyl-acetamides, 1,6-substituted-5-aminouracinylacetamides, and 2,4-substituted-5-aminopyrimidinonyl-acetamides containing amide substituents having a formyl function and having activity against thrombin. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,930. Tamura et al. again describe 4,5,6-substituted-3-aminopyridonyl-acetamides, 1,6-substituted-5-aminouracinylacetamides, and 2,4-substituted-5-aminopyrimidinonyl-acetamides containing amide substituents having a formyl function and having activity against thrombin. In PCT Patent Applications 96/18644 and 97/46207, Tamura et al. further describe 4,5,6-substituted-3-aminopyridonylacetamides, 1,6-substituted-5-aminouracinyl-acetamides, and 2,4-substituted-5-amino-pyrimidinonylacetamides containing amide substituents having a formyl function and having activity against thrombin. In PCT Patent Application WO 98/09949, Suzuki et al. describe 2-heterocyclylacetamido derivatives of 1,2-diketones and report that they inhibit proteases, especially chymase inhibitors.
It is an object of the present invention to provide compounds that are beneficial in anticoagulant therapy and that have a general structure: 
It is another object of the present invention to provide methods for preventing and treating thrombotic conditions, such as coronary artery disease, cerebrovascular disease, and other coagulation related disorders. Such thrombotic conditions are prevented and treated by administering to a patient in need thereof an effective amount of compounds of Formula (I).
Various other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention.
The present invention relates to a class of compounds comprising Substituted Polycyclic Aryl and Heteroaryl pyrimidinones, which are beneficial in anticoagulant therapy for the treatment and prevention of a variety of thrombotic conditions including coronary artery and cerebrovascular disease, as given in Formula (I): 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein;
J is selected from the group consisting of O and S;
J is optionally selected from the group consisting of CHxe2x80x94R6 and Nxe2x80x94R6 wherein R6 is a linear spacer moiety having a chain length of 1 to 4 atoms linked to the point of bonding of a substituent selected from the group consisting of R4a, R4b, R39, R40, R5, R14, and R15 to form a heterocyclyl ring having 5 through 8 members;
J is optionally selected from the group consisting of CHxe2x80x94R6 and Nxe2x80x94R6 wherein R6 is a linear spacer moiety having a chain length of 1 to 4 atoms linked to the points of bonding of both R4a and R4b to form a heterocyclyl ring having 5 through 8 members;
J is optionally selected from the group consisting of CHxe2x80x94R6 and Nxe2x80x94R6 wherein R6 is a linear spacer moiety having a chain length of 1 to 4 atoms linked to the points of bonding of both R39 and R40 to form a heterocyclyl ring having 5 through 8 members; 
wherein D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 are independently selected from the group consisting of C, N, O, S and a covalent bond with the provisos that no more than one can be a covalent bond, no more than one of D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 is O, no more than one of D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 is S, one of D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 must be a covalent bond when two of D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 are O and S, and no more than four of D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 are N, with the provisos that D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 are selected to maintain an aromatic ring system and that R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36 are each independently selected to maintain the tetravalent nature of carbon, trivalent nature of nitrogen, the divalent nature of sulfur, and the divalent nature of oxygen;
R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, R16, R17, R18, R19, R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36 are independently selected from the group consisting of heterocyclylalkoxy, N-alkyl-N-arylamino, heterocyclylamino, heterocyclylalkylamino, hydrido, acetamido, haloacetamido, amidino, guanidino, dialkylsulfonium, trialkylphosphonium, dialkylsulfoniumalkyl, carboxy, heteroaralkylthio, haloalkylthio, alkanoyloxy, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkoxylalkyl, heteroaralkoxy, cycloalkylamino, acylalkyl, acylalkoxy, aryloylalkoxy, heterocyclyloxy, aralkylaryl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, aralkynyl, heterocyclyl, perhaloaralkyl, aralkylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfonylalkyl, aralkylsulfinyl, aralkylsulfinylalkyl, halocycloalkyl, halocycloalkenyl, cycloalkylsulfinyl, cycloalkylsulfinylalkyl, cycloalkylsulfonyl, cycloalkylsulfonylalkyl, heteroarylamino, N-heteroarylamino-N-alkylamino, heteroaralkylamino, cycloalkoxy, cycloalkenyloxy, cycloalkoxyalkyl, cycloalkylalkoxy, cycloalkenyloxyalkyl, cycloalkylenedioxy, halocycloalkoxy, halocycloalkoxyalkyl, halocycloalkenyloxy, halocycloalkenyloxyalkyl, hydroxy, amino, alkoxyamino, thio, nitro, alkylamino, alkylthio, alkylthioalkyl, arylamino, aralkylamino, arylthio, arylthioalkyl, heteroaralkoxyalkyl, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfinylalkyl, arylsulfinylalkyl, arylsulfonylalkyl, heteroarylsulfinylalkyl, heteroarylsulfonylalkyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, haloalkylsulfinylalkyl, haloalkylsulfonylalkyl, alkylsulfonamido, alkylaminosulfonyl, amidosulfonyl, monoalkyl amidosulfonyl, dialkyl amidosulfonyl, monoarylamidosulfonyl, arylsulfonamido, diarylamidosulfonyl, monoalkyl monoaryl amidosulfonyl, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfonyl, heteroarylthio, heteroarylsulfinyl, heteroarylsulfonyl, heterocyclylsulfonyl, heterocyclylthio, alkanoyl, alkenoyl, aroyl, heteroaroyl, aralkanoyl, heteroaralkanoyl, haloalkanoyl, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkenyloxy, alkenyloxyalky, alkylenedioxy, haloalkylenedioxy, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkanoyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyhaloalkyl, hydroxyaralkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkylenylamino, hydoxyheteroaralkyl, haloalkoxyalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, aryloxy, aralkoxy, aryloxyalkyl, saturated heterocyclyl, partially saturated heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, heteroaryloxy, heteroaryloxyalkyl, heteroarylalkyl, arylalkenyl, heteroarylalkenyl, carboxyalkyl, carboalkoxy, alkoxycarboxamido, alkylamidocarbonylamido, arylamidocarbonylamido, carboalkoxyalkyl, carboalkoxyalkenyl, carboxy, carboaralkoxy, carboxamido, carboxamidoalkyl, cyano, carbohaloalkoxy, phosphono, phosphonoalkyl, diaralkoxyphosphono, and diaralkoxyphosphonoalkyl;
R16, R19, R32, R33, R34, R35, R36 are independently optionally Qb;
R32 and R33, R33 and R34, R34 and R35, and R35 and R36 are independently optionally selected to form a spacer pair wherein a spacer pair is taken together to form a linear moiety having from 3 through 6 atoms connecting the points of bonding of said spacer pair members to form a ring selected from the group consisting of a cycloalkenyl ring having 5 through 8 members, a partially saturated heterocyclyl ring having 5 through 8 members, a heteroaryl ring having 5 through 6 members, and an aryl with the proviso that no more than one of the group consisting of spacer pairs R32 and R33, R33 and R34, R34 and R35, and R35 and R36 are used at the same time;
R9 and R10, R10 and R11, R11 and R12, and R12 and R13 are independently optionally selected to form a spacer pair wherein a spacer pair is taken together to form a linear moiety having from 3 through 6 atoms connecting the points of bonding of said spacer pair members to form a ring selected from the group consisting of a cycloalkenyl ring having 5 through 8 members, a partially saturated heterocyclyl ring having 5 through 8 members, a heteroaryl ring having 5 through 6 members, and an aryl with the proviso that no more than one of the group consisting of spacer pairs R9 and R10, R10 and R11, R11 and R12, and R12 and R13 are used at the same time; 
wherein D3, D4, J3, and J4 are independently selected from the group consisting of C, N, O, and S, no more than one of D3, D4, J3, and J4 is O, no more than one of D3, D4, J3, and J4is S, and no more than three of D1, D2, J1, and J2 are N with the proviso that R32, R33, R34, and R35 are each independently selected to maintain the tetravalent nature of carbon, trivalent nature of nitrogen, the divalent nature of sulfur, and the divalent nature of oxygen;
B is optionally selected from the group consisting of hydrido, trialkylsilyl, C2-C8 alkyl C3-C8 alkenyl, C3-C8 alkylenyl, C3-C8 alkynyl, C2-C8 haloalkyl, and C3-C8 haloalkenyl wherein each member of group B is optionally substituted at any carbon up to and including 6 atoms from the point of attachment of B to A with one or more of the group consisting of R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36;
B is optionally selected from the group consisting of C3-C15 cycloalkyl, C5-C10 cycloalkenyl, C4-C12 saturated heterocyclyl, and C4-C9 partially saturated heterocyclyl, wherein each ring carbon is optionally substituted with R33, a ring carbon other than the ring carbon at the point of attachment of B to A is optionally substituted with oxo provided that no more than one ring carbon is substituted by oxo at the same time, ring carbon and nitrogen atoms adjacent to the carbon atom at the point of attachment is optionally substituted with R9 or R13, a ring carbon or nitrogen atom adjacent to the R9 position and two atoms from the point of attachment is optionally substituted with R10, a ring carbon or nitrogen atom adjacent to the R13 position and two atoms from the point of attachment is optionally substituted with R12, a ring carbon or nitrogen atom three atoms from the point of attachment and adjacent to the R10 position is optionally substituted with R11, a ring carbon or nitrogen atom three atoms from the point of attachment and adjacent to the R12 position is optionally substituted with R33, and a ring carbon or nitrogen atom four atoms from the point of attachment and adjacent to the R11 and R33 positions is optionally substituted with R34;
A is selected from the group consisting of single covalent bond, (W7)rrxe2x80x94(CH(R15))pa and (CH(R15))paxe2x80x94(W7)rr wherein rr is an integer selected from 0 through 1, pa is an integer selected from 0 through 6, and W7 is selected from the group consisting of O, S, C(O), C(S), C(O)S, C(S)O, C(O)N(R7), C(S)N(R7), (R7)NC(O), (R7)NC(S), S(O), S(O)2, S(O)2N(R7), (R7)NS(O)2, Se(O), Se(O)2, Se(O)2N(R7), (R7)NSe(O)2, P(O)(R8), N(R7)P(O)(R8), P(O)(R8)N(R7), C(NR7)N(R7), (R7)NC(NR7), (R7)NC(NR7)NR7, and N(R7) with the proviso that no more than one of the group consisting of rr and pa is 0 at the same time;
R7 and R8 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, alkyl, alkenyl, aryl, aralkyl, aryloxy, alkoxy, alkenyloxy, alkylthio, alkylamino, arylthio, arylamino, acyl, aroyl, heteroaroyl, aralkoxyalkyl, heteroaralkoxyalkyl,, aryloxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkenyloxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, arylthioalkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, heteroaralkoxyalkyl, alkylsulfinylalkyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroaryloxy, heteroarylamino, heteroaralkyl, heteroaralkyloxy, heteroaralkylamino, and heteroaryloxyalkyl;
R14, R15, R37, R38, R39, R40, R41 and R42 are independently selected from the group consisting of amidino, hydroxyamino, hydrido, hydroxy, halo, cyano, aryloxy, amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, acyl, aroyl, heteroaroyl, heteroaryloxyalkyl, sulfhydryl, acylamido, alkoxy, alkylthio, arylthio, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, aralkyl, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkylalkoxy, alkylsulfinylalkyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, aralkylthioalkyl, heteroaralkoxythioalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, heteroaryloxyalkyl, alkenyloxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, arylthioalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylalkenyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, halocycloalkyl, halocycloalkenyl, haloalkoxy, haloalkoxyalkyl, haloalkenyloxyalkyl, halocycloalkoxy, halocycloalkoxyalkyl, halocycloalkenyloxyalkyl, saturated heterocyclyl, partially saturated heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, heteroarylthioalkyl, heteroaralkylthioalkyl, monocarboalkoxyalkyl, dicarboalkoxyalkyl, monocyanoalkyl, dicyanoalkyl, carboalkoxycyanoalkyl, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, haloalkylsulfinyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfinylalkyl, arylsulfonyl, arylsulfonylalkyl, aralkylsulfinyl, aralkylsulfonyl, cycloalkylsulfinyl, cycloalkylsulfonyl, cycloalkylsulfinylalkyl; cycloalkylsufonylalkyl, heteroarylsulfonylalkyl, heteroarylsulfinyl, heteroarylsulfonyl, heteroarylsulfinylalkyl, aralkylsulfinylalkyl, aralkylsulfonylalkyl, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, carboalkoxy, carboxamide, carboxamidoalkyl, carboaralkoxy, trialkylsilyl, dialkoxyphosphono, diaralkoxyphosphono, dialkoxyphosphonoalkyl, and diaralkoxyphosphonoalkyl with the proviso that R37 and R38 are independently selected from other than formyl and 2-oxoacyl;
R14 and R14, when bonded to different carbons, are optionally taken together to form a group selected from the group consisting of covalent bond, alkylene, haloalkylene, and a linear moiety spacer selected to form a ring selected from the group consisting of cycloalkyl ring having from 5 through 8 members, cycloalkenyl ring having from 5 through 8 members, and a heterocyclyl having from 5 through 8 members;
R14 and R15, when bonded to different carbons, are optionally taken together to form a group selected from the group consisting of covalent bond, alkylene, haloalkylene, and a linear moiety spacer selected to form a ring selected from the group consisting of a cycloalkyl ring having from 5 through 8 members, a cycloalkenyl ring having from 5 through 8 members, and a heterocyclyl having from 5 through 8 members;
R15 and R15, when bonded to different carbons, are optionally taken together to form a group selected from the group consisting of covalent bond, alkylene, haloalkylene, and a linear moiety spacer selected to form a ring selected from the group consisting of cycloalkyl ring having from 5 through 8 members, cycloalkenyl ring having from 5 through 8 members, and a heterocyclyl having from 5 through 8 members;
xcexa8 is selected from the group consisting of NR5, O, C(O), C(S), S, S(O), S(O)2, ON(R5), P(O)(R8), and CR39R40;
R5 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, amino, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, aralkyl, aryloxy, aralkoxy, alkoxy, alkenyloxy, alkylthio, arylthio, aralkoxyalkyl, heteroaralkoxyalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkenyloxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, arylthioalkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, heteroaralkoxyalkyl, alkylsulfinylalkyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylalkenyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, halocycloalkyl, halocycloalkenyl, haloalkoxyalkyl, haloalkenyloxyalkyl, halocycloalkoxyalkyl, halocycloalkenyloxyalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, monocarboalkoxyalkyl, monocarboalkoxy, dicarboalkoxyalkyl, monocarboxamido, monocyanoalkyl, dicyanoalkyl, carboalkoxycyanoalkyl, acyl, aroyl, heteroaroyl, heteroaryloxyalkyl, and dialkoxyphosphonoalkyl;
R39 and R40, when bonded to the same carbon, are optionally taken together to form a group selected from a group consisting of oxo, thiono, R5xe2x80x94N, alkylene, haloalkylene, and a linear moiety spacer having from 2 through 7 atoms to form a ring selected from the group consisting of a cycloalkyl ring having from 3 through 8 members, a cycloalkenyl ring having from 3 through 8 members, and a heterocyclyl ring having from 3 through 8 members;
M is selected from the group consisting of N and R1xe2x80x94C;
R2 and R1 are independently selected from the group consisting of Z0xe2x80x94Q, hydrido, alkyl, alkenyl, and halo;
R1 is optionally selected from the group consisting of amino, aminoalkyl, alkylamino, amidino, guanidino, hydroxy, hydroxyamino, alkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyamino, thiol, alkylthio, dialkylsulfonium, trialkylphosphonium, dialkylsulfoniumalkyl, heteroarylamino, nitro, arylamino, aralkylamino, alkanoyl, alkenoyl, aroyl, heteroaroyl, aralkanoyl, heteroaralkanoyl, haloalkanoyl, hydroxyhaloalkyl, cyano, and phosphono;
R2 is optionally selected from the group consisting of amidino, guanidino, dialkylsulfonium, trialkylphosphonium, dialkylsulfoniumalkyl, heteroarylamino, amino, nitro, alkylamino, arylamino, aralkylamino, alkanoyl, alkenoyl, aroyl, heteroaroyl, aralkanoyl, heteroaralkanoyl, haloalkanoyl, hydroxyhaloalkyl, cyano, and phosphono;
R2 and R4a, R2 and R4b, R2 and R14, and R2 and R15 are optionally independently selected to form spacer pairs wherein a spacer pair is taken together to form a linear moiety having from 2 through 5 atoms connecting the points of bonding of said spacer pair members to form a heterocyclyl ring having from 5 through 8 members with the proviso that no more than one of the group of spacer pairs consisting of R2 and R4a, R2 and R4b, R2R14, and R2 and R15 is used at the same time;
R2 is optionally independently selected to form a linear moiety having from 2 through 5 atoms linked to the points of bonding of both R4a and R4b to form a heterocyclyl ring having from 5 through 8 members:
Z0 is selected from the group consisting of covalent single bond, (CR41R42)q wherein q is an integer selected from 1 through 6, (CH(R41))gxe2x80x94W0xe2x80x94(CH(R42))p wherein g and p are integers independently selected from 0 through 3 and W0 is selected from the group consisting of O, S, C(O), C(S), C(O)O, C(S)O, C(O)S, C(S)S, C(O)N(R41), (R41)NC(O), C(S)N(R41), (R41)NC(S), OC(O)N(R41), (R41)NC(O)O, SC(S)N(R41), (R41)NC(S)S, SC(O)N(R41), (R41)NC(O)S, OC(S)N(R41), (R41)NC(S)O, N(R42)C(O)N(R41), (R41)NC(O)N(R42), N(R42)C(S)N(R41), (R41)NC(S)N(R42), S(O), S(O)2, S(O)2N(R41), N(R41)S(O)2, Se, Se(O), Se(O)2, Se(O)2N(R41), N(R41)Se(O)2, P(O)(R8), N(R7)P(O)(R8), P(O)(R8)N(R7), N(R41) ON(R41), and SiR28R29, and (CH(R41))exe2x80x94W22xe2x80x94(CH(R42))h wherein e and h are integers independently selected from 0 through 2 and W22 is selected from the group consisting of CR41xe2x95x90CR42, CR41R42xe2x95x90C; vinylidene), ethynylidene (Cxe2x89xa1C; 1,2-ethynyl), 1,2-cyclopropyl, 1,2-cyclobutyl, 1,2-cyclohexyl, 1,3-cyclohexyl, 1,2-cyclopentyl, 1,3-cyclopentyl, 2,3-morpholinyl, 2,4-morpholinyl, 2,6-morpholinyl, 3,4-morpholinyl, 3,5-morpholinyl, 1,2-piperazinyl, 1,3-piperazinyl, 2,3-piperazinyl, 2,6-piperazinyl, 1,2-piperidinyl, 1,3-piperidinyl, 2,3-piperidinyl, 2,4-piperidinyl, 2,6-piperidinyl, 3,4-piperidinyl, 1,2-pyrrolidinyl, 1,3-pyrrolidinyl, 2,3-pyrrolidinyl, 2,4-pyrrolidinyl, 2,5-pyrrolidinyl, 3,4-pyrrolidinyl, 2,3-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,4-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,5-tetrahydrofuranyl, and 3,4-tetrahydrofuranyl, with the provisos that R41 and R42 are selected from other than halo and cyano when directly bonded to N, Z0 is directly bonded to the pyrimidinone ring, and W22 is optionally substituted with one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of R9, R10, R11, R12, and R13;
R28 and R29 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxyalkyl, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, aralkyl, aryloxyalkyl, acyl, aroyl, aralkanoyl, heteroaroyl, aralkoxyalkyl, alkylsulfinylalkyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, aralkylthioalkyl, heteroaralkylthioalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, heteroaryloxyalkyl, alkenyloxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, arylthioalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylalkenyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, halocycloalkyl, halocycloalkenyl, haloalkoxyalkyl, haloalkenyloxyalkyl, halocycloalkoxy, halocycloalkoxyalkyl, halocycloalkenyloxyalkyl, perhaloaryl, perhaloaralkyl, perhaloaryloxyalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, heteroarylthioalkyl, heteroaralkylthioalkyl, cyanoalkyl, dicyanoalkyl, carboxamidoalkyl, dicarboxamidoalkyl, cyanocarboalkoxyalkyl, carboalkoxyalkyl, dicarboalkoxyalkyl, cyanocycloalkyl, dicyanocycloalkyl, carboxamidocycloalkyl, dicarboxamidocycloalkyl, carboalkoxycyanocycloalkyl, carboalkoxycycloalkyl, dicarboalkoxycycloalkyl, formylalkyl, acylalkyl, arylsulfinylalkyl, arylsulfonylalkyl, aralkylsulfinyl, cycloalkylsulfinylalkyl, cycloalkylsufonylalkyl, heteroarylsulfonylalkyl, heteroarylsulfinylalkyl, aralkylsulfinylalkyl, aralkylsulfonylalkyl, carboxy, dialkoxyphosphono, diaralkoxyphosphono, dialkoxyphosphonoalkyl and diaralkoxyphosphonoalkyl;
R28 and R29 are optionally taken together to form a linear moiety spacer having from 2 through 7 atoms and forming a ring selected from the group consisting of a cycloalkyl ring having from 3 through 8 members, a cycloalkenyl ring having from 3 through 8 members, and a heterocyclyl ring having from 3 through 8 members; 
wherein D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 are independently selected from the group consisting of C, N, O, S and a covalent bond with the provisos that no more than one can be a covalent bond, no more than one of D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 can be O, no more than one of D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 can be S, one of D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 must be a covalent bond when two of D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 are O and S, and no more than four of D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 can be N, with the proviso that R9, R10, R11, R12, and R13 are each independently selected to maintain the tetravalent nature of carbon, trivalent nature of nitrogen, the divalent nature of sulfur, and the divalent nature of oxygen and that D1, D2, J1, J2 and
K1 are selected to maintain an aromatic ring system; 
wherein D3, D4, J3, and J4 are independently selected from the group consisting of C, N, O, and S, no more than one of D3, D4, J3, and J4 is O, no more than one of D3, D4, J3, and J4 is S, and no more than three of D1, D2, J1, and J2 are N with the proviso that R9, R10, R11, and R12 are each independently selected to maintain the tetravalent nature of carbon, trivalent nature of nitrogen, the divalent nature of sulfur, and the divalent nature of oxygen;
Q is optionally selected from the group consisting of hydrido, alkyl, alkoxy, alkylamino, alkylthio, haloalkylthio, alkenyl, alkynyl, saturated heterocyclyl, partially saturated heterocyclyl, acyl, aroyl, heteroaroyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, cycloalkylalkenyl, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, haloalkenyl, halocycloalkyl, halocycloalkenyl, haloalkoxyalkyl, haloalkenyloxyalkyl, halocycloalkoxyalkyl, and halocycloalkenyloxyalkyl with the proviso that Z0 is selected from other than a single covalent bond when Q is hydrido;
K is (CR4aR4b)n wherein n is an integer selected from 1 through 4;
R4a and R4b are independently selected from the group consisting of halo, hydrido, hydroxy, cyano, hydroxyalkyl, alkyl, alkenyl, aryl, aralkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, aryloxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, heteroaryloxyalkyl, alkenyloxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, aralkylthioalkyl, arylthioalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, heteroarylthioalkyl, heteroaralkylthioalkyl, cyanoalkyl, alkylsulfinylalkyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, haloalkylsulfinyl, arylsulfinylalkyl, arylsulfonylalkyl, heteroarylsulfonylalkyl, heteroarylsulfinylalkyl, aralkylsulfinylalkyl, and aralkylsulfonylalkyl with the provisos that halo, hydroxy, and cyano are bonded to different carbons when simultaneously present and that R4a and R4b are other than hydroxy or cyano when bonded to the carbon directly bonded to the pyrimidinone nitrogen;
R4a and R4b, when bonded to the same carbon, are optionally taken together to form a group selected from the group consisting of oxo, thiono, and a linear spacer moiety having from 2 through 7 atoms connected to form a ring selected from the group consisting of a cycloalkyl ring having, 3 through 8 members, a cycloalkenyl ring having 5 through 8 members, and a heterocyclyl ring having 5 through 8 members with the proviso that R4a and R4b taken together is other than oxo or thiono when the common carbon is directly bonded to the pyrimidinone nitrogen;
E0 is E1, when K is (CR4aR4b)n, wherein E1 is selected from the group consisting of a covalent single bond, O, S, C(O), C(S), C(O)O, C(S)O, C(O)S, C(S)S, C(O)N(R7), (R7)NC(O), C(S)N(R7), (R7)NC(S), OC(O)N(R7), (R7)NC(O)O, SC(S)N(R7), (R7)NC(S)S, SC(O)N(R7), (R7)NC(O)S, OC(S)N(R7), (R7)NC(S)O, N(R8)C(O)N(R7), (R7)NC(O)N(R8), N(R8)C(S)N(R7), (R7)NC(S)N(R8), S(O), S(O)2, S(O)2N(R7), N(R7)S(O)2, S(O)2N(R7)C(O), C(O)N(R7)S(O)2, Se, Se(O), Se(O)2, Se(O)2N(R7), N(R7)Se(O)2, P(O)(R8), N(R7)P(O)(R8), P(O)(R8)N(R7), N(R7), ON(R7), SiR28R29, CR4axe2x95x90CR4b, ethynylidene (Cxe2x89xa1C; 1,2-ethynyl), and Cxe2x95x90CR4aR4b;
K is optionally selected to be (CH(R14))jxe2x80x94T wherein j is selected from a integer from 0 through 3 and T is selected from the group consisting of single covalent bond, O, S, and N(R7) with the provisos that R14 is other than hydroxy, cyano, halo, amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, and sulfhydryl when j is 1 and that (CH(R14))j is bonded to the pyrimidinone ring;
E0 is optionally E2, when K is (CH(R14))jxe2x80x94T, wherein E2 is selected from the group consisting of a covalent single bond, C(O), C(S), C(O)O, C(S)O, C(O)S, C(S)S, C(O)N(R7), (R7)NC(O), C(S)N(R7), (R7)NC(S), (R7)NC(O)O, (R7)NC(S)S, (R7)NC(O)S, (R7)NC(S)O, N(R8)C(O)N(R7), (R7)NC(O)N(R8), N(R8)C(S)N(R7), (R7)NC(S)N(R8), S(O), S(O)2, S(O)2N(R7), N(R7)S(O)2, S(O)2N(H)C(O), C(O)N(H)S(O)2, Se(O), Se(O)2, Se(O)2N(R7), N(R7)Se(O)2, P(O)(R8), N(R7)P(O)(R8), P(O)(R8)N(R7), and N(R7);
K is optionally selected to be Gxe2x80x94(CH(R15))k wherein k is selected from an integer from 1 through 3 and G is selected from the group consisting of O, S, and N(R7) with the proviso that R15 is other than hydroxy, cyano, halo, amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, and sulfhydryl when k is 1;
E0 is optionally E3 when K is Gxe2x80x94(CH(R15))k wherein E3 is selected from the group consisting of a covalent single bond, O, S, C(O), C(S), C(O)O, C(S)O, C(O)S, C(S)S, C(O)N(R7), (R7)NC(O), C(S)N(R7), (R7)NC(S), OC(O)N(R7), (R7)NC(O)O, SC(S)N(R7), (R7)NC(S)S, SC(O)N(R7), (R7)NC(O)S, OC(S)N(R7), (R7)NC(S)O, N(R8)C(O)N(R7), (R7)NC(O)N(R8), N(R8)C(S)N(R7), (R7)NC(S)N(R8), S(O), S(O)2, S(O)2N(R7), N(R7)S(O)2, Se, Se(O), Se(O)2, Se(O)2N(R7), N(R7)Se(O)2, P(O)(R8), N(R7)P(O)(R8), P(O)(R8)N(R7), N(R7), ON(R7), SiR28R29, CR4axe2x95x90CR4b, ethynylidene (Cxe2x89xa1C; 1,2-ethynyl), and Cxe2x95x90CR4aR4b; 
wherein D5, D6, J5, and J6 are independently selected from the group consisting of C, N, O, S and a covalent bond with the provisos that no more than one is a covalent bond, K2 is independently selected from the group consisting of C and N+, no more than one of D5, D6, J5, and J6 is O, no more than one of D5, D6, J5, and J6 is S, one of D5, D6, J5, and J6 must be a covalent bond when two of D5, D6, J5, and J6 are O and S, no more than three of D5, D6, J5, and J6 are N when K2 is N+, and no more than four of D5, D6, J5, and J6 are N when K2 is carbon, with the provisos that R16, R17, R18, and R19 are each independently selected to maintain the tetravalent nature of carbon, trivalent nature of nitrogen, the divalent nature of sulfur, and the divalent nature of oxygen and that D5, D6, J5, and J6 are selected to maintain an aromatic ring system;
R16 and R17 are independently optionally taken together to form a linear moiety spacer having from 3 through 6 atoms connected to form a ring selected from the group consisting of a cycloalkenyl ring having from 5 through 8 members, a partially saturated heterocyclyl ring having from 5 through 8 members, a heteroaryl having from 5 through 6 members, and an aryl;
R18 and R19 are independently optionally taken together to form a linear moiety spacer having from 3 through 6 atoms connected to form a ring selected from the group consisting of a cycloalkenyl ring having from 5 through 8 members, a partially saturated heterocyclyl ring having from 5 through 8 members, a heteroaryl having from 5 through 6 members, and an aryl;
Qb is selected from the group consisting of NR20R21, +NR20R21R22, oxy, alkyl, aminoalkyl, alkylamino, dialkylamino, dialkylsulfoniumalkyl, acylamino and hydrido wherein R20, R21, and R22 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, amino, alkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, aminoalkyl, alkylamino, dialkylamino, and hydroxyalkyl with the provisos that no more than one of R20, R21, and R22 is hydroxy, alkoxy, alkylamino, amino, and dialkylamino at the same time and that R20, R21, and R22 must be other than be hydroxy, alkoxy, alkylamino, amino, and dialkylamino when K2 is N+;
R20 and R21, R20 and R22, and R21 and R22 are independently optionally selected to form a spacer pair wherein a spacer pair is taken together to form a linear moiety having from 4 through 7 atoms connecting the points of bonding of said spacer pair members to form a heterocyclyl ring having 5 through 8 members with the proviso that no more than one of the group consisting of spacer pairs R20 and R21, R20 and R22, and R21 and R22 is used at the same time;
Qb is optionally selected from the group consisting of N(R26)SO2N(R23)(R24), N(R26)C(O)OR5, N(R26)C(O)SR5, N(R26)C(S)OR5 and N(R26)C(S)SR5 with the proviso that no more than one of R23, R24, and R26 can be hydroxy, alkoxy, alkylamino, aminoalkyl, amino, or dialkylamino when two of the group consisting of R23, R24, and R26 are bonded to the same atom;
Qb is optionally selected from the group consisting of dialkylsulfonium, trialkylphosphonium, C(NR25)NR23R24, N(R26)C(NR25)N(R23)(R24), N(R26)C(O)N(R23)(R24), N(R26)C(S)N(R23)(R24), C(NR25)OR5, C(O)N(R26)C(NR25)N(R23)(R24), C(S)N(R26)C(NR25)N(R23)(R24), N(R26)N(R26)C(NR25)N(R23)(R24), ON(R26)C(NR25)N(R23)(R24), N(R26)N(R26)SO2N(R23)(R24), C(NR25)SR5, C(O)NR23R24, and C(O)NR23R24 with the provisos that no more than one of R23, R24, and R26 can be hydroxy, alkoxy, alkylamino, amino, or dialkylamino when any two of the group consisting of R23, R24, and R26 are bonded to the same atom and that said Qb group is bonded directly to a carbon atom;
R23, R24, R25, and R26 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, alkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, aminoalkyl, amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, and hydroxyalkyl;
R23 and R24 are optionally taken together to form a linear spacer moiety having from 4 through 7 atoms connecting the points of bonding to form a heterocyclyl ring having 5 through 8 members;
R23 and R25, R24 and R25, R25 and R26, R24 and R26, R23 and R26 are independently optionally selected to form a spacer pair wherein a spacer pair is taken together from the points of bonding of selected spacer pair members to form the group Lxe2x80x94Uxe2x80x94V wherein L, U, and V are independently selected from the group consisting of O, S, C(O), C(S), C(JH)2S(O), SO2, OP(OR31)R30, P(O)R30, P(S)R30, C(R30)R31, Cxe2x95x90C(R30)R31, (O)2POP(O)2, R30(O)POP(O)R30, Si(R29)R28, Si(R29)R28Si(R29)R28, Si(R29)R28OSi(R29)R28, (R28)R29COC(R28)R29, (R28)R29CSC(R28)R29, C(O)C(R30)xe2x95x90C(R31), C(S)C(R30)xe2x95x90C(R31), S(O)C(R30)xe2x95x90C(R31), SO2C(R30)xe2x95x90C(R31), PR30C(R30)xe2x95x90C(R31), P(O)R30C(R30)xe2x95x90C(R31), P(S)R30C(R30)xe2x95x90C(R31), DC(R30)(R31)D, OP(OR31)R30, P(O)R30, P(S)R30, Si(R28)R29 and N(R30), and a covalent bond with the proviso that no more than any two of L, U and V are simultaneously covalent bonds and the heterocyclyl comprised of by L, U, and V has from 5 through 10 member;
D is selected from the group consisting of oxygen, Cxe2x95x90O, Cxe2x95x90S, S(O)m wherein m is an integer selected from 0 through 2;
JH is independently selected from the group consisting of OR27, SR27 and N(R20)R21;
R27 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aralkyl, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, alkylsulfinylalkyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, aralkylthioalkyl, heteroaralkylthioalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, heteroaryloxyalkyl, alkenyloxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, arylthioalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylalkenyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, halocycloalkyl, halocycloalkenyl, haloalkoxyalkyl, haloalkenyloxyalkyl, halocycloalkoxyalkyl, halocycloalkenyloxyalkyl, perhaloaryloxyalkyl, heteroaryl, heteroarylalkyl, heteroarylthioalkyl, heteroaralkylthioalkyl, arylsulfinylalkyl, arylsulfonylalkyl, cycloalkylsulfinylalkyl, cycloalkylsufonylalkyl, heteroarylsulfonylalkyl, heteroarylsulfinylalkyl, aralkylsulfinylalkyl and aralkylsulfonylalkyl;
R30 and R31 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, thiol, aryloxy, amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, hydroxyalkyl, heteroaryloxyalkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, arylthio, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, aralkyl, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkyl, alkylsulfinylalkyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, aralkylthioalkyl, heteroaralkoxythioalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, heteroaryloxyalkyl, alkenyloxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, arylthioalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylalkenyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, haloaralkylsulfinylalkyl, aralkylsulfonylalkyl, cyanoalkyl, dicyanoalkyl, carboxamidoalkyl, dicarboxamidoalkyl, cyanocarboalkoxyalkyl, carboalkoxyalkyl, dicarboalkoxyalkyl, cyanocycloalkyl, dicyanocycloalkyl, carboxamidocycloalkyl, dicarboxamidocycloalkyl, carboalkoxycyanocycloalkyl, carboalkoxycycloalkyl, dicarboalkoxycycloalkyl, formylalkyl, acylalkyl, dialkoxyphosphonoalkyl, diaralkoxyphosphonoalkyl, phosphonoalkyl, dialkoxyphosphonoalkoxy, diaralkoxyphosphonoalkoxy, phosphonoalkoxy, dialkoxyphosphonoalkylamino, diaralkoxyphosphonoalkylamino, phosphonoalkylamino, dialkoxyphosphonoalkyl, diaralkoxyphosphonoalkyl, sulfonylalkyl, alkoxysulfonylalkyl, aralkoxysulfonylalkyl, alkoxysulfonylalkoxy, aralkoxysulfonylalkoxy, sulfonylalkoxy, alkoxysulfonylalkylamino, aralkoxysulfonylalkylamino, and sulfonylalkylamino;
R30 and R31 are optionally taken to form a linear moiety spacer group having from 2 through 7 atoms to form a ring selected from the group consisting of a cycloalkyl ring having from 3 through 8 members, a cycloalkenyl ring having from 3 through 8 members, and a heterocyclyl ring having from 3 through 8 members;
R23 and R25, R24 and R25, R25 and R26, R24 and R26, and R23 and R26 are independently optionally selected to form a spacer pair wherein a spacer pair is taken together from the points of bonding of selected spacer pair members to form the group Lxe2x80x94Uxe2x80x94V wherein L, U, and V are independently selected from the group of 1,2-disubstituted radicals consisting of a cycloalkyl radical, a cycloalkenyl radical wherein cycloalkyl and cycloalkenyl radicals are substituted with one or more groups selected from R30 and R31, an aryl radical, an heteroaryl radical, a saturated heterocyclic radical and a partially saturated heterocyclic radical wherein said 1,2-substitutents are independently selected from Cxe2x95x90O, Cxe2x95x90S, C(R28)R32, S(O), S(O)2, OP(OR31)R30, P(O)R30, P(S)R30 and Si(R28)R29;
R23 and R25, R24 and R25, R25 and R26, and R24 and R26, and R23 and R26 are independently optionally selected to form a spacer pair wherein a spacer pair is taken together from the points of bonding of selected spacer pair members to form the group Lxe2x80x94Uxe2x80x94V wherein L, U, and V are independently selected from the group of radicals consisting of 1,2-disubstituted alkylene radicals and 1,2-disubstituted alkenylene radical wherein said 1,2-substitutents are independently selected from Cxe2x95x90O, Cxe2x95x90S, C(R28)R29, S(O), S(O)2, OP(OR31)R30, P(O)R30, P(S)R30, and Si(R28)R29 and said alkylene and alkenylene radical are substituted with one or more R30 or R31 substituents;
Qs is selected from the group consisting of a single covalent bond. (CR37R38)bxe2x80x94(W0)az wherein az is an integer selected from 0 through 1, b is an integer selected from 1 through 4, and W0 is selected from the group consisting of O, S, C(O), C(S), C(O)O, C(S)O, C(O)S, C(S)S, C(O)N(R14), (R14)NC(O), C(S)N(R14), (R14)NC(S), OC(O)N(R14), SC(S)N(R14), SC(O)N(R14), OC(S)N(R14), N(R15)C(O)N(R14), (R14)NC(O)N(R15), N(R15)C(S)N(R14), (R14)NC(S)N(R15), S(O), S(O)2, S(O)2N(R14), N(R14)S(O)2, Se, Se(O), Se(O)2, Se(O)2N(R17), N(R14)Se(O)2, P(O)(R8), N(R7)P(O)(R8), P(O)(R8)N(R7), N(R14), ON(R14), and SiR28R29, (CH(R14))cxe2x80x94W1xe2x80x94(CH(R15))d wherein c and d are integers independently selected from 1 through 4, and W1 is selected from the group consisting of O, S, C(O), C(S), C(O)O, C(S)O, C(O)S, C(S)S, C(O)N(R14), (R14)NC(O), C(S)N(R14), (R14)NC(S), OC(O)N(R14), (R14)NC(O)O, SC(S)N(R14), (R14)NC(S)S, SC(O)N(R14), (R14)NC(O)S, OC(S)N(R14), (R14)NC(S)O, N(R15)C(O)N(R14), (R14)NC(O)N(R15), N(R15)C(S)N(R14), (R14)NC(S)N(R15), S(O), S(O)2, S(O)2N(R14), N(R14)S(O)2, Se, Se(O), Se(O)2, Se(O)2N(R14), N(R14)Se(O)2, P(O)(R8), N(R7)P(O)(R8), P(O)(R8)N(R7), N(R14), ON(R14), SiR28R29, and (CH(R14))exe2x80x94W22xe2x80x94(CH(R15))h wherein e and h are integers independently selected from 0 through 2 and W22 is selected from the group consisting of CR41xe2x95x90CR42, CR41R42xe2x95x90C; vinylidene), ethynylidene (Cxe2x89xa1C; 1,2-ethynyl), 1,2-cyclopropyl, 1,2-cyclobutyl, 1,2-cyclohexyl, 1,3-cyclohexyl, 1,2-cyclopentyl, 1,3-cyclopentyl, 2,3-morpholinyl, 2,4-morpholinyl, 2,6-morpholinyl, 3,4-morpholinyl, 3,5-morpholinyl, 1,2-piperazinyl, 1,3-piperazinyl, 2,3-piperazinyl, 2,6-piperazinyl, 1,2-piperidinyl, 1,3-piperidinyl, 2,3-piperidinyl, 2,4-piperidinyl, 2,6-piperidinyl, 3,4-piperidinyl, 1,2-pyrrolidinyl, 1,3-pyrrolidinyl, 2,3-pyrrolidinyl, 2,4-pyrrolidinyl, 2,5-pyrrolidinyl, 3,4-pyrrolidinyl, 2,3-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,4-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,5-tetrahydrofuranyl, and 3,4-tetrahydrofuranyl, with the provisos that R14 and R15 are selected from other than halo and cyano when directly bonded to N and that (CR37R38)b, (CH(R14))c, (CH(R14)e and are bonded to E0;
R37 and R37, when bonded to different carbons, are optionally taken together to form a linear moiety spacer having from 1 through 7 atoms to form a ring selected from the group consisting of a cycloalkyl ring having from 3 through 8 members, a cycloalkenyl ring having from 3 through 8 members, and a heterocyclyl ring having from 3 through 8 members:
R37 and R38, when bonded to different carbons, are taken together to form a linear moiety spacer having from 1 through 7 atoms to form a ring selected from the group consisting of a cycloalkyl ring having from 3 through 8 members, a cycloalkenyl ring having from 3 through 8 members, and a heterocyclyl ring having from 3 through 8 members;
R38 and R38, when bonded to different carbons, are taken together to form a linear moiety spacer having from 1 through 7 atoms to form a ring selected from the group consisting of a cycloalkyl ring having from 3 through 8 members, a cycloalkenyl ring having from 3 through 8 members, and a heterocyclyl ring having from 3 through 8 members;
R37 and R38, when bonded to the same carbon, are taken together to form a group selected from a group consisting of oxo, thiono, alkylene, haloalkylene, and a linear moiety spacer having from 2 through 7 atoms to form a ring selected from the group consisting of a cycloalkyl ring having from 3 through 8 members, a cycloalkenyl ring having from 3 through 8 members, and a heterocyclyl ring having from 3 through 8 members;
Y0 is optionally YAT wherein YAT is Qbxe2x80x94Qs;
Y0 is optionally Qbxe2x80x94Qss wherein Qss is selected from the group consisting of (CR37R38)f wherein f is an integer selected from 1 through 6, (CH(R14))cxe2x80x94W1xe2x80x94(CH(R15))d wherein c and d are integers independently selected from 1 through 4, and W1 is selected from the group consisting of W1 is selected from the group consisting of O, S, C(O), C(S), C(O)O, C(S)O, C(O)S, C(S)S, C(O)N(R14), (R14)NC(O), C(S)N(R14), (R14)NC(S), OC(O)N(R14), (R14)NC(O)O, SC(S)N(R14), (R14)NC(S)S, SC(O)N(R14), (R14)NC(O)S, OC(S)N(R14), (R14)NC(S)O, N(R15)C(O)N(R14), (R14)NC(O)N(R15), N(R15)C(S)N(R14), (R14)NC(S)N(R15), S(O), S(O)2, S(O)2N(R14), N(R14)S(O)2, Se, Se(O), Se(O)2, Se(O)2N(R14), N(R14)Se(O)2, P(O)(R8), N(R7)P(O)(R8), P(O)(R8)N(R7), N(R14), ON(R14), SiR28R29, and (CH(R14))exe2x80x94W2xe2x80x94(CH(R15))h wherein e and h are integers independently selected from 0 through 2 and W2 is selected from the group consisting of CR4axe2x95x90CR4b, ethynylidene (Cxe2x89xa1C; 1,2-ethynyl), and Cxe2x95x90CR4aR4b with the provisos that R14 and R15 are selected from other than halo and cyano when directly bonded to N, that (CR37R38)f, (CH(R15))c, and (CH(R15))e are bonded to E0 and Qb is selected from other than N(R26)N(R26)C(NR25)N(R23)(R24)or ON(R26)C(NR25)N(R23)(R24) when Qss is (CR37R38)f wherein f is other than the integer 1;
Y0 is optionally Qbxe2x80x94Qsss wherein Qsss is (CH(R38))rxe2x80x94W3, r is an integer selected from 1 through 3, W3 is selected from the group consisting of 1,1-cyclopropyl, 1,2-cyclopropyl, 1,1-cyclobutyl, 1,2-cyclobutyl, 1,2-cyclohexyl, 1,3-cyclohexyl, 1,4-cyclohexyl, 1,2-cyclopentyl, 1,3-cyclopentyl, 2,3-morpholinyl, 2,4-morpholinyl, 2,5-morpholinyl, 2,6-morpholinyl, 3,4-morpholinyl, 3,5-morpholinyl, 1,2-piperazinyl, 1,3-piperazinyl, 1,4-piperazinyl, 2,3-piperazinyl, 2,5-piperazinyl, 2,6-piperazinyl, 1,2-piperidinyl, 1,3-piperidinyl, 1,4-piperidinyl, 2,3-piperidinyl, 2,4-piperidinyl, 2,5-piperidinyl, 2,6-piperidinyl, 3,4-piperidinyl, 3,5-piperidinyl, 3,6-piperidinyl, 1,2-pyrrolidinyl, 1,3-pyrrolidinyl, 2,3-pyrrolidinyl, 2,4-pyrrolidinyl, 2,5-pyrrolidinyl, 3,4-pyrrolidinyl, 2H-2,3-pyranyl, 2H-2,4-pyranyl, 2H-2,5-pyranyl, 4H-2,3-pyranyl, 4H-2,4-pyranyl, 4H-2,5-pyranyl, 2H-pyran-2-one-3,4-yl, 2H-pyran-2-one-4,5-yl, 4H-pyran-4-one-2,3-yl, 2,3-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,4-tetrahydrofuranyl 2,5-tetrahydrofuranyl, 3,4-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,3-tetrahydropyranyl, 2,4-tetrahydropyranyl, 2,5-tetrahydropyranyl, 2,6-tetrahydropyranyl, 3,4-tetrahydropyranyl, and 3,5-tetrahydropyranyl, and each carbon and hyrido containing nitrogen member of the ring of the W3 other than the points of attachment is optionally substituted with one or more of the group consisting of R9, R10, R11, and R12, with the proviso that (CH(R38))r is bonded to E0 and Qb is bonded to lowest numbered substituent position of each W3;
Y0 is optionally Qbxe2x80x94Qsssr wherein Qsssr is (CH(R38))rxe2x80x94W4, r is an integer selected from 1 through 3, W4 is selected from the group consisting of 1,2-cyclobutyl, 1,2-cyclohexyl, 1,3-cyclohexyl, 1,4-cyclohexyl, 1,2-cyclopentyl, 1,3-cyclopentyl, 2,3-morpholinyl, 2,4-morpholinyl, 2,5-morpholinyl, 2,6-morpholinyl, 3,4-morpholinyl, 3,5-morpholinyl, 1,2-piperazinyl, 1,3-piperazinyl, 1,4-piperazinyl, 2,3-piperazinyl, 2,5-piperazinyl, 2,6-piperazinyl, 1,2-piperidinyl, 1,3-piperidinyl, 1,4-piperidinyl, 2,3-piperidinyl, 2,4-piperidinyl, 2,5-piperidinyl, 2,6-piperidinyl, 3,4-piperidinyl, 3,5-piperidinyl, 3,6-piperidinyl, 1,2-pyrrolidinyl, 1,3-pyrrolidinyl, 2,3-pyrrolidinyl, 2,4-pyrrolidinyl, 2,5-pyrrolidinyl, 3,4-pyrrolidinyl, 2H-2,3-pyranyl, 2H-2,4-pyranyl, 2H-2,5-pyranyl, 4H-2,3-pyranyl, 4H-2,4-pyranyl, 4H-2,5-pyranyl, 2H-pyran-2-one-3,4-yl, 2H-pyran-2-one-4,5-yl, 4H-pyran-4-one-2,3-yl, 2,3-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,4-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,5-tetrahydrofuranyl, 3,4-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,3-tetrahydropyranyl, 2,4-tetrahydropyranyl, 2,5-tetrahydropyranyl, 2,6-tetrahydropyranyl, 3,4-tetrahydropyranyl, and 3,5-tetrahydropyranyl, and each carbon and hydrido containing nitrogen member of the ring of the W4 other than the points of attachment is optionally substituted with one or more of the group consisting of R9, R10, R11, and R12, with the provisos that (CH(R38))r is bonded to E0 and Qb is bonded to highest number substituent position of each W4;
Y0 is optionally Qbxe2x80x94Qssss wherein Qssss is (CH(R38))rxe2x80x94W5, r is an integer selected from 1 through 3, W5 is selected from the group consisting of 1,4-indenyl, 1,5-indenyl, 1,6-indenyl, 1,7-indenyl, 2,7-indenyl, 2,6-indenyl, 2,5-indenyl, 2,4-indenyl, 3,4-indenyl, 3,5-indenyl, 3,6-indenyl, 3,7-indenyl, 2,4-benzofuranyl, 2,5-benzofuranyl, 2,6-benzofuranyl, 2,7-benzofuranyl, 3,4-benzofuranyl, 3,5-benzofuranyl, 3,6-benzofuranyl, 3,7-benzofuranyl, 2,4-benzothiophenyl, 2,5-benzothiophenyl, 2,6-benzothiophenyl, 2,7-benzothiophenyl, 3,4-benzothiophenyl, 3,5-benzothiophenyl, 3,6-benzothiophenyl, 3,7-benzothiophenyl, 2,4-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 2,5-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 2,6-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 2,7-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 3,4-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 3,5-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 3,6,-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 3,7-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 2,4-indolyl, 2,5-indolyl, 2,6-indolyl, 2,7-indolyl, 3,4-indolyl, 3,5-indolyl, 3,6-indolyl, 3,7-indolyl, 1,4-isoindolyl, 1,5-isoindolyl, 1,6-isoindolyl, 2,4-isoindolyl, 2,5-isoindolyl, 2,6-isoindolyl, 2,7-isoindolyl, 1,3-isoindolyl, 3,4-indazolyl, 3,5-indazolyl, 3,6-indazolyl, 3,7-indazolyl, 2,4-benzoxazolyl, 2,5-benzoxazolyl, 2,6-benzoxazolyl, 2,7-benzoxazolyl, 3,4-benzisoxazolyl, 3,5-benzisoxazolyl, 3,6-benzisoxazolyl, 3,7-benzisoxazolyl, 1,4-naphthyl, 1,5-naphthyl, 1,6-naphthyl, 1,7-naphthyl, 1,8-naphthyl, 2,4-naphthyl, 2,5-naphthyl, 2,6-naphthyl, 2,7-naphthyl, 2,8-naphthyl, 2,4-quinolinyl, 2,5-quinolinyl, 2,6-quinolinyl, 2,7-quinolinyl, 2,8-quinolinyl, 3,4-quinolinyl, 3,5-quinolinyl, 3,6-quinolinyl, 3,7-quinolinyl, 3,8-quinolinyl, 4,5-quinolinyl, 4,6-quinolinyl, 4,7-quinolinyl, 4,8-quinolinyl, 1,4-isoquinolinyl, 1,5-isoquinolinyl, 1,6-isoquinolinyl, 1,7-isoquinolinyl, 1,8-isoquinolinyl, 3,4-isoquinolinyl, 3,5-isoquinolinyl, 3,6-isoquinolinyl, 3,7-isoquinolinyl, 3,8-isoquinolinyl, 4,5-isoquinolinyl, 4,6-isoquinolinyl, 4,7-isoquinolinyl, 4,8-isoquinolinyl, 3,4-cinnolinyl, 3,5-cinnolinyl, 3,6-cinnolinyl, 3,7-cinnolinyl, 3,8-cinnolinyl, 4,5-cinnolinyl, 4,6-cinnolinyl, 4,7-cinnolinyl, and 4,8-cinnolinyl, and each carbon and hydrido containing nitrogen member of the ring of the W5 other than the points of attachment is optionally substituted with one or more of the group consisting of R9, R10, R11, and R12, with the proviso that Qb is bonded to lowest number substituent position of each W5 and that (CH(R38))r is bonded to E0;
Y0 is optionally Qbxe2x80x94Qssssr wherein Qssssr is (CH(R38))rxe2x80x94W6, r is an integer selected from 1 through 3, W6 is selected from the group consisting of 1,4-indenyl, 1,5-indenyl, 1,6-indenyl, 1,7-indenyl, 2,7-indenyl, 2,6-indenyl, 2,5-indenyl, 2,4-indenyl, 3,4-indenyl, 3,5-indenyl, 3,6-indenyl, 3,7-indenyl, 2,4-benzofuranyl, 2,5-benzofuranyl, 2,6-benzofuranyl, 2,7-benzofuranyl, 3,4-benzofuranyl, 3,5-benzofuranyl, 3,6-benzofuranyl, 3,7-benzofuranyl, 2,4-benzothiophenyl, 2,5-benzothiophenyl, 2,6-benzothiophenyl, 2,7-benzothiophenyl, 3,4-benzothiophenyl, 3,5-benzothiophenyl, 3,6-benzothiophenyl, 3,7-benzothiophenyl, 2,4-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 2,5-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 2,6-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 2,7-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 3,4-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 3,5-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 3,6-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 3,7-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 2,4-indolyl, 2,5-indolyl, 2,6-indolyl, 2,7-indolyl, 3,4-indolyl, 3,5-indolyl, 3,6-indolyl, 3,7-indolyl, 1,4-isoindolyl, 1,5-isoindolyl, 1,6-isoindolyl, 2,4-isoindolyl, 2,5-isoindolyl, 2,6-isoindolyl, 2,7-isoindolyl, 1,3-isoindolyl, 3,4-indazolyl, 3,5-indazolyl, 3,6-indazolyl, 3,7-indazolyl, 2,4-benzoxazolyl, 2,5-benzoxazolyl, 2,6-benzoxazolyl, 2,7-benzoxazolyl, 3,4-benzisoxazolyl, 3,5-benzisoxazolyl, 3,6-benzisoxazolyl, 3,7-benzisoxazolyl, 1,4-naphthyl, 1,5-naphthyl, 1,6-naphthyl, 1,7-naphthyl, 1,8-naphthyl, 2,4-naphthyl, 2,5-naphthyl, 2,6-naphthyl, 2,7-naphthyl, 2,8-naphthyl, 2,4-quinolinyl, 2,5-quinolinyl, 2,6-quinolinyl, 2,7-quinolinyl, 2,8-quinolinyl, 3,4-quinolinyl, 3,5-quinolinyl, 3,6-quinolinyl, 3,7-quinolinyl, 3,8-quinolinyl, 4,5-quinolinyl, 4,6-quinolinyl, 4,7-quinolinyl, 4,8-quinolinyl, 1,4-isoquinolinyl, 1,5-isoquinolinyl, 1,6-isoquinolinyl, 1,7-isoquinolinyl, 1,8-isoquinolinyl, 3,4-isoquinolinyl, 3,5-isoquinolinyl, 3,6-isoquinolinyl, 3,7-isoquinolinyl, 3,8-isoquinolinyl, 4,5-isoquinolinyl, 4,6-isoquinolinyl, 4,7-isoquinolinyl, 4,8-isoquinolinyl, 3,4-cinnolinyl, 3,5-cinnolinyl, 3,6-cinnolinyl, 3,7-cinnolinyl, 3,8-cinnolinyl, 4,5-cinnolinyl, 4,6-cinnolinyl, 4,7-cinnolinyl, and 4,8-cinnolinyl, and each carbon and hydrido containing nitrogen member of the ring of the W6 other than the points of attachment is optionally substituted with one or more of the group consisting of R9, R10, R11, and R12, with the proviso that Qb is bonded to highest number substituent position of each W6 and that (CH(R38))r is bonded to E0.
In an embodiment of compounds of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof,
J is selected from the group consisting of O and S;
J is optionally selected from the group consisting of CHxe2x80x94R6 and Nxe2x80x94R6 wherein R6 is a linear spacer moiety having a chain length of 1 to 4 atoms linked to the point of bonding of a substituent selected from the group consisting of R4a, R4b, R39, R40, R5, R14, and R15 to form a heterocyclyl ring having 5 through 8 members; 
wherein D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 are independently selected from the group consisting of C, N, O, S and a covalent bond with the provisos that no more than one is a covalent bond, no more than one of D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 is O, no more than one of D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 is S, one of D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 must be a covalent bond when two of D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 are O and S, and no more than four of D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 are N, with the provisos that D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 are selected to maintain an aromatic ring system and that R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36 are each independently selected to maintain the tetravalent nature of carbon, trivalent nature of nitrogen, the divalent nature of sulfur, and the divalent nature of oxygen;
R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, R16, R17, R18, R19, R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36 are independently selected from the group consisting of heterocyclylalkoxy, N-alkyl-N-arylamino, heterocyclylamino, heterocyclylalkylamino, hydrido, acetamido, haloacetamido, amidino, guanidino, dialkylsulfonium, trialkylphosphonium, dialkylsulfoniumalkyl, carboxy, heteroaralkylthio, haloalkylthio, alkanoyloxy, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkoxylalkyl, heteroaralkoxy, cycloalkylamino, acylalkyl, acylalkoxy, aryloylalkoxy, heterocyclyloxy, aralkylaryl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, aralkynyl, heterocyclyl, perhaloaralkyl, aralkylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfonylalkyl, aralkylsulfinyl, aralkylsulfinylalkyl, halocycloalkyl, halocycloalkenyl, cycloalkylsulfinyl, cycloalkylsulfinylalkyl, cycloalkylsulfonyl, cycloalkylsulfonylalkyl, heteroarylamino, N-heteroarylamino-N-alkylamino, heteroaralkylamino, cycloalkoxy, cycloalkenyloxy, cycloalkoxyalkyl, cycloalkylalkoxy, cycloalkenyloxyalkyl, cycloalkylenedioxy, halocycloalkoxy, halocycloalkoxyalkyl, halocycloalkenyloxy, halocycloalkenyloxyalkyl, hydroxy, amino, alkoxyamino, thio, nitro, alkylamino, alkylthio, alkylthioalkyl, arylamino, aralkylamino, arylthio, arylthioalkyl, heteroaralkoxyalkyl, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfinylalkyl, arylsulfinylalkyl, arylsulfonylalkyl, heteroarylsulfinylalkyl, heteroarylsulfonylalkyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, haloalkylsulfinylalkyl, haloalkylsulfonylalkyl, alkylsulfonamido, alkylaminosulfonyl, amidosulfonyl, monoalkyl amidosulfonyl, dialkyl amidosulfonyl, monoarylamidosulfonyl, arylsulfonamido, diarylamidosulfonyl, monoalkyl monoaryl amidosulfonyl, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfonyl, heteroarylthio, heteroarylsulfinyl, heteroarylsulfonyl, heterocyclylsulfonyl, heterocyclylthio, alkanoyl, alkenoyl, aroyl, heteroaroyl, aralkanoyl, heteroaralkanoyl, haloalkanoyl, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkenyloxy, alkenyloxyalky, alkylenedioxy, haloalkylenedioxy, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkanoyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyhaloalkyl, hydroxyaralkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkylenylamino, hydoxyheteroaralkyl, haloalkoxyalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, aryloxy, aralkoxy, aryloxyalkyl, saturated heterocyclyl, partially saturated heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, heteroaryloxy, heteroaryloxyalkyl, heteroarylalkyl, arylalkenyl, heteroarylalkenyl, carboxyalkyl, carboalkoxy, alkoxycarboxamido, alkylamidocarbonylamido, alkylamidocarbonylamido, carboalkoxyalkyl, carboalkoxyalkenyl, carboxy, carboaralkoxy, carboxamido, carboxamidoalkyl, cyano, carbohaloalkoxy, phosphono, phosphonoalkyl, diaralkoxyphosphono, and diaralkoxyphosphonoalkyl;
R16, R19, R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36 are independently optionally Qb;
R32 and R33, R33 and R34, R34 and R35, and R35 and R36 are independently optionally selected to form a spacer pair wherein a spacer pair is taken together to form a linear moiety having from 3 through 6 atoms connecting the points of bonding of said spacer pair members to form a ring selected from the group consisting of a cycloalkenyl ring having 5 through 8 members, a partially saturated heterocyclyl ring having 5 through 8 members, a heteroaryl ring having 5 through 6 members, and an aryl with the proviso that no more than one of the group consisting of spacer pairs R32 and R33, R33 and R34, R34 and R35, and R35 and R36 can be used at the same time;
R9 and R10, R10 and R11, R11 and R12, and R12 and R13 are independently optionally selected to form a spacer pair wherein a spacer pair is taken together to form a linear moiety having from 3 through 6 atoms connecting the points of bonding of said spacer pair members to form a ring selected from the group consisting of a cycloalkenyl ring having 5 through 8 members, a partially saturated heterocyclyl ring having 5 through 8 members, a heteroaryl ring having 5 through 6 members, and an aryl with the proviso that no more than one of the group consisting of spacer pairs R9 and R10, R10 and R11, R11 and R12, and R12 and R13 can be used at the same time;
B is optionally selected from the group consisting of hydrido, trialkylsilyl, C2-C8 alkyl, C3-C8 alkylenyl, C3-C8 alkenyl, C3-C8 alkynyl, C2-C8 haloalkyl, and C3-C8 haloalkenyl wherein each member of group B may be optionally substituted at any carbon up to and including 6 atoms from the point of attachment of B to A with one or more of the group consisting of R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36;
B is optionally selected from the group consisting of C3-C15 cycloalkyl, C5-C10 cycloalkenyl, C4-C12 saturated heterocyclyl, and C4-C9 partially saturated heterocyclyl, wherein each ring carbon is optionally substituted with R33, a ring carbon other than the ring carbon at the point of attachment of B to A is optionally substituted with oxo provided that no more than one ring carbon is substituted by oxo at the same time, ring carbons and a nitrogen adjacent to the carbon atom at the point of attachment are optionally substituted with R9 or R13, a ring carbon or nitrogen adjacent to the R9 position and two atoms from the point of attachment is optionally substituted with R10, a ring carbon or nitrogen adjacent to the R13 position and two atoms from the point of attachment is optionally substituted with R12, a ring carbon or nitrogen three atoms from the point of attachment and adjacent to the R10 position is optionally substituted with R11, a ring carbon or nitrogen three atoms from the point of attachment and adjacent to the R12 position is optionally substituted with R33, and a ring carbon or nitrogen four atoms from the point of attachment and adjacent to the R11 and R33 positions is optionally substituted with R34;
A is selected from the group consisting of single covalent bond, (W7)rrxe2x80x94(CH(R15))pa and (CH(R15))paxe2x80x94(W7)rr wherein rr is an integer selected from 0 through 1, pa is an integer selected from 0 through 6, and W7 is selected from the group consisting of O, S, C(O), C(S), C(O)S, C(S)O, C(O)N(R7), C(S)N(R7), (R7)NC(O), (R7)NC(S), S(O), S(O)2, S(O)2N(R7), (R7)NS(O)2, P(O)(R8), N(R7)P(O)(R8), P(O)(R8)N(R7), C(NR7)N(R7), (R7)NC(NR7), (R7)NC(NR7)NR7, and N(R7) with the proviso that no more than one of the group consisting of rr and pa can be 0 at the same time;
R7 and R8 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, alkyl, acyl, aroyl, heteroaroyl, and alkoxyalkyl;
R14, R15, R37, and R38 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, halo, cyano, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxy, alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkoxy, haloalkoxyalkyl, haloalkenyloxyalkyl, halocycloalkoxy, halocycloalkoxyalkyl, halocycloalkenyloxyalkyl, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, carboalkoxy, carboxamido, and carboxamidoalkyl, wherein R38 is optionally substituted at from one through three of the ring carbons with a substituent selected from the group consisting of R16, R17, R18, and R19;
R14 and R38 can be independently selected from the group consisting of acyl, aroyl, and heteroaroyl with the proviso that acyl is selected from other than formyl and 2-oxoacyl and R38 is optionally substituted at from one through three of the ring carbons with a substituent selected from the group consisting of R16, R17, R18, and R19;
xcexa8 is selected from the group consisting of NR5, O, C(O), C(S), S, S(O), S(O)2, ON(R5), P(O)(R8), and CR39R40;
R5 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, amino, alkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkyl, acyl, aroyl, and heteroaroyl;
R39 and R40 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, halo, cyano, hydroxyalkyl, acyl, aroyl, heteroaroyl, acylamido, alkoxy, alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, haloalkoxyalkyl, alkylsulfonyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, carboalkoxy, carboxamide, and carboxamidoalkyl;
M is selected from the group consisting of N and R1xe2x80x94C;
R2 and R1 are independently selected from the group consisting of Z0xe2x80x94Q, hydrido, alkyl, alkenyl, and halo;
R1 is optionally selected from the group consisting of amino, aminoalkyl, alkylamino, amidino, guanidino, hydroxy, hydroxyamino, alkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyamino, thiol, alkylthio, dialkylsulfonium, trialkylphosphonium, dialkylsulfoniumalkyl, heteroarylamino, nitro, arylamino, aralkylamino, alkanoyl, alkenoyl, aroyl, heteroaroyl, aralkanoyl, heteroaralkanoyl, haloalkanoyl, hydroxyhaloalkyl, cyano, and phosphono;
Z0 is selected from the group consisting of covalent single bond, (CR41R42)q wherein q is an integer selected from 1 through 6, (CH(R41))gxe2x80x94W0xe2x80x94(CH(R42))p wherein g and p are integers independently selected from 0 through 3 and W0 is selected from the group consisting of O, S, C(O), C(S), C(O)O, C(S)O, C(O)S, C(S)S, C(O)N(R41), (R41)NC(O), C(S)N(R41), (R41)NC(S), OC(O)N(R41), (R41)NC(O)O, SC(S)N(R41), (R41)NC(S)S, SC(O)N(R41), (R41)NC(O)S, OC(S)N(R41), (R41)NC(S)O, N(R42)C(O)N(R41), (R41)NC(O)N(R42), N(R42)C(S)N(R41), (R41)NC(S)N(R42), S(O), S(O)2, S(O)2N(R41), N(R41)S(O)2, Se, Se(O), Se(O)2, Se(O)2N(R41), N(R41)Se(O)2, P(O)(R8), N(R7)P(O)(R8), P(O)(R8)N(R7), N(R41), ON(R41), and SiR28R29, and (CH(R41))exe2x80x94W22xe2x80x94(CH(R42))h wherein e and h are integers independently selected from 0 through 2 and W22 is selected from the group consisting of CR41xe2x95x90CR42, CR41R42xe2x95x90C; vinylidene), ethynylidene (Cxe2x89xa1C; 1,2-ethynyl), 1,2-cyclopropyl, 1,2-cyclobutyl, 1,2-cyclohexyl, 1,3-cyclohexyl, 1,2-cyclopentyl, 1,3-cyclopentyl, 2,3-morpholinyl, 2,4-morpholinyl, 2,6-morpholinyl, 3,4-morpholinyl, 3,5-morpholinyl, 1,2-piperazinyl, 1,3-piperazinyl, 2,3-piperazinyl, 2,6-piperazinyl, 1,2-piperidinyl, 1,3-piperidinyl, 2,3-piperidinyl, 2,4-piperidinyl, 2,6-piperidinyl 3,4-piperidinyl, 1,2-pyrrolidinyl, 1,3-pyrrolidinyl, 2,3-pyrrolidinyl, 2,4-pyrrolidinyl, 2,5-pyrrolidinyl, 3,4-pyrrolidinyl, 2,3-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,4-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,5-tetrahydrofuranyl, and 3,4-tetrahydrofuranyl, with the provisos that R41 and R42 are selected from other than halo and cyano when directly bonded to N, Z0 is directly bonded to the pyrimidinone ring, and W22 is optionally substituted with one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of R9, R10, R11, R12, and R13;
R41 and R42 are independently selected from the group consisting of amidino, hydroxyamino, hydrido, hydroxy, amino, halo, cyano, aryloxy, hydroxyalkyl, acyl, aroyl, heteroaroyl, heteroaryloxyalkyl, alkoxy, alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, aryloxyalkyl, aralkoxyalkylalkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, heteroaryloxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkylalkenyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, halocycloalkyl, halocycloalkenyl, haloalkoxy, haloalkoxyalkyl, haloalkenyloxyalkyl, halocycloalkoxy, halocycloalkoxyalkyl, halocycloalkenyloxyalkyl, saturated heterocyclyl, partially saturated heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, heteroarylthioalkyl, heteroaralkylthioalkyl, alkylsulfonyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, arylsulfonylalkyl, aralkylsulfonyl, cycloalkylsulfonyl, cycloalkylsufonylalkyl, heteroarylsulfonylalkyl, heteroarylsulfonyl, and aralkylsulfonylalkyl; 
wherein D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 are independently selected from the group consisting of C, N, O, S and a covalent bond with the provisos that no more than one is a covalent bond, no more than one of D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 is O, no more than one of D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 is S, one of D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 must be a covalent bond when two of D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 are O and S, and no more than four of D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 are N, with the proviso that R9, R10, R11, R12, and R13 are each independently selected to maintain the tetravalent nature of carbon, trivalent nature of nitrogen, the divalent nature of sulfur, and the divalent nature of oxygen and that D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 are selected to maintain an aromatic ring system; 
wherein D3, D4, J3, and J4 are independently selected from the group consisting of C, N, O, and S, no more than one of D3, D4, J3, and J4 is O, no more than one of D3, D4, J3, and J4 is S, and no more than three of D1, D2, J1, and J2 are N with the proviso that R9, R10, R11, and R12 are each independently selected to maintain the tetravalent nature of carbon, trivalent nature of nitrogen, the divalent nature of sulfur, and the divalent nature of oxygen;
Q is optionally selected from the group consisting of hydrido, alkyl, alkoxy, alkylamino, alkylthio, haloalkylthio, alkenyl, alkynyl, saturated heterocyclyl, partially saturated heterocyclyl, acyl, aroyl, heteroaroyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, cycloalkylalkenyl, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, haloalkenyl, halocycloalkyl, halocycloalkenyl, haloalkoxyalkyl, haloalkenyloxyalkyl, halocycloalkoxyalkyl, and halocycloalkenyloxyalkyl with the proviso that Z0 is selected from other than a single covalent bond when Q is hydrido;
K is (CR4aR4b)n wherein n is an integer selected from 1 through 2;
R4a and R4b are independently selected from the group consisting of halo, hydrido, hydroxy, cyano, hydroxyalkyl, alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxyalkyl, aralkyl, heteroaralkyl, alkylthioalkyl, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, and cyanoalkyl;
E0 is E1, when K is (CR4aR4b)n, wherein E1 is selected from the group consisting of a covalent single bond, O, S, C(O), C(S), C(O)O, C(S)O, C(O)S, C(S)S, C(O)N(R7), (R7)NC(O), C(S)N(R7), (R7)NC(S), OC(O)N(R7), (R7)NC(O)O, SC(S)N(R7), (R7)NC(S)S, SC(O)N(R7), (R7)NC(O)S, OC(S)N(R7), (R7)NC(S)O, N(R8)C(O)N(R7), (R7)NC(O)N(R8), N(R8)C(S)N(R7), (R7)NC(S)N(R8), S(O), S(O)2, S(O)2N(R7), N(R7)S(O)2, S(O)2N(R7)C(O), C(O)N(R7)S(O)2, P(O)(R8), N(R7)P(O)(R8), P(O)(R8)N(R7), N(R7), ON(R7), CR4axe2x95x90CR4b, ethynylidene (Cxe2x89xa1C; 1,2-ethynyl), and Cxe2x95x90CR4aR4b;
K is optionally (CH(R14))jxe2x80x94T wherein j is selected from a integer from 0 through 2 and T is selected from the group consisting of single covalent bond, O, S, and N(R7) with the proviso that (CH(R14))j is bonded to the pyrimidinone ring;
E0 is optionally E2, when K is (CH(R14))jxe2x80x94T, wherein E2is selected from the group consisting of a covalent single bond, C(O), C(S), C(O)O, C(S)O, C(O)S, C(S)S, C(O)N(R7), (R7)NC(O), C(S)N(R7), (R7)NC(S), (R7)NC(O)O, (R7)NC(S)S, (R7)NC(O)S, (R7)NC(S)O, N(R8)C(O)N(R7), (R7)NC(O)N(R8), N(R8)C(S)N(R7), (R7)NC(S)N(R8), S(O), S(O)2, S(O)2N(R7), N(R7)S(O)2, S(O)2N(H)C(O), C(O)N(H)S(O)2, P(O)(R8), N(R7)P(O)(R8), P(O)(R8)N(R7), and N(R7);
K is optionally Gxe2x80x94(CH(R15))k wherein k is selected from an integer from 1 through 2 and G is selected from the group consisting of O, S, and N(R7) with the proviso that R15 is other than hydroxy, cyano, halo, amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, and sulfhydryl when k is 1;
E0 is optionally E3 when K is Gxe2x80x94(CH(R15))k, wherein E3 is selected from the group consisting of a covalent single bond, O, S, C(O), C(S), C(O)O, C(S)O, C(O)S, C(S)S, C(O)N(R7), (R7)NC(O), C(S)N(R7), (R7)NC(S), OC(O)N(R7), (R7)NC(O)O, SC(S)N(R7), (R7)NC(S)S, SC(O)N(R7), (R7)NC(O)S, OC(S)N(R7), (R7)NC(S)O, N(R8)C(O)N(R7), (R7)NC(O)N(R8), N(R8)C(S)N(R7), (R7)NC(S)N(R8), S(O), S(O)2, S(O)2N(R7), N(R7)S(O)2, P(O)(R8), N(R7)P(O)(R8), P(O)(R8)N(R7), N(R7), ON(R7), CR4axe2x95x90CR4b, ethynylidene (Cxe2x89xa1C; 1,2-ethynyl), and Cxe2x95x90CR4aR4b; 
wherein D5, D6, J5, and J6 are independently selected from the group consisting of C, N, O, S and a covalent bond with the provisos that no more than one is a covalent bond, K2 is independently selected from the group consisting of C and N+, no more than one of D5, D6, J5, and J6 is O, no more than one of D5, D6, J5, and J6 is S, one of D5, D6, J5, and J6 must be a covalent bond when two of D5, D6, J5, and J6 are O and S, no more than three of D5, D6, J5, and J6 is N when K2 is N+, and no more than four of D5, D6, J5, and J6 are N, with the provisos that R16, R17, R18, and R19 are each independently selected to maintain the tetravalent nature of carbon, trivalent nature of nitrogen, the divalent nature of sulfur, and the divalent nature of oxygen and that D5, D6, J5, and J6 are selected to maintain an aromatic ring system;
R16 and R17 are optionally independently taken together to form a linear moiety spacer having from 3 through 6 atoms connected to form a ring selected from the group consisting of a cycloalkenyl ring having from 5 through 8 members, a partially saturated heterocyclyl ring having from 5 through 8 members, a heteroaryl having from 5 through 6 members, and an aryl;
R16 or R19 is optionally selected from the group consisting of NR20R21, N(R26)C(NR25)N(R23)(R24), and C(NR25)NR23R24, with the proviso that R16, R19, and Qb are not simultaneously hydrido;
Qb is selected from the group consisting of NR20R21, +NR20R21R22, oxy, alkyl,, alkylamino, dialkylamino, dialkylsulfoniumalkyl, acylamino and hydrido, wherein and R20, R21, and R22 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, amino, alkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, alkylamino, dialkylamino, and hydroxyalkyl with the provisos that no more than one of R20, R21, and R22 is hydroxy, alkoxy, alkylamino, amino, and dialkylamino at the same time and that R20, R21, and R22 must be other than be hydroxy, alkoxy, alkylamino, amino, and dialkylamino when K2 is N+;
R20 and R21, R20 and R22, and R21 and R22 are independently optionally selected to form a spacer pair wherein a spacer pair is taken together to form a linear moiety having from 4 through 7 atoms connecting the points of bonding of said spacer pair members to form a heterocyclyl ring having 5 through 8 members with the proviso that no more than one of the group consisting of spacer pairs R20 and R21, R20 and R22, and R21 and R22 is used at the same time;
Qb is optionally selected from the group consisting of N(R26)SO2N(R23)(R24), N(R26)C(O)OR5, N(R26)C(O)SR5, N(R26)C(S)OR5 and N(R26)C(S)SR5 with the proviso that no more than one of R23, R24, and R26 is hydroxy, alkoxy, alkylamino, amino, and dialkylamino when two of the group consisting of R23, R24, and R26 are bonded to the same atom;
Qb is optionally selected from the group consisting of dialkylsulfonium, trialkylphosphonium, C(NR25)NR23R24, N(R26)C(NR25)N(R23)(R24), N(R26)C(O)N(R23)(R24), N(R26)C(S)N(R23)(R24), C(NR25)OR5, C(O)N(R26)C(NR25)N(R23)(R24), C(S)N(R26)C(NR25)N(R23)(R24), N(R26)N(R26)C(NR25)N(R23)(R24), ON(R26)C(NR25)N(R23)(R24), N(R26)N(R26)SO2N(R23)(R24), C(NR25)SR5, C(O)NR23R24, and C(O)NR23R24 with the provisos that no more than one of R23, R24, and R26 can be hydroxy, alkoxy, alkylamino, amino, or dialkylamino when two of the group consisting of R23, R24, and R26 are bonded to the same atom and that said Qb group is bonded directly to a carbon atom;
R23, R24, R25, and R26 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, alkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, aminoalkylenyl, alkylamino, dialkylamino, amino, and hydroxyalkyl;
R23 and R24 are optionally taken together to form a linear spacer moiety having from 4 through 7 atoms connecting the points of bonding to form a heterocyclyl ring having 5 through 8 members;
Qs is selected from the group consisting of a single covalent bond, (CR37R38)bxe2x80x94(W0)az wherein az is an integer selected from 0 through 1, b is an integer selected from 1 through 4, and W0 is selected from the group consisting of O, S, C(O), C(S), C(O)O, C(S)O, C(O)S, C(S)S, C(O)N(R14), (R14)NC(O), C(S)N(R14), (R14)NC(S), OC(O)N(R14), SC(S)N(R14), SC(O)N(R14), OC(S)N(R14), N(R15)C(O)N(R14), (R14)NC(O)N(R15), N(R15)C(S)N(R14), (R14)NC(S)N(R15), S(O), S(O)2, S(O)2N(R14), N(R14)S(O)2, P(O)(R8), N(R7)P(O)(R8), P(O)(R8)N(R7), N(R14), ON(R14), (CH(R14))cxe2x80x94W1xe2x80x94(CH(R15))d wherein c and d are integers independently selected from 1 through 4, and W1 is selected from the group consisting of O, S, C(O), C(S), C(O)O, C(S)O, C(O)S, C(S)S, C(O)N(R14), (R14)NC(O), C(S)N(R14), (R14)NC(S), OC(O)N(R14), (R14)NC(O)O, SC(S)N(R14), (R14)NC(S)S, SC(O)N(R14), (R14)NC(O)S, OC(S)N(R14), (R14)NC(S)O, N(R15)C(O)N(R14), (R14)NC(O)N(R15), N(R15)C(S)N(R14), (R14)NC(S)N(R15), S(O), S(O)2, S(O)2N(R14), N(R14)S(O)2, P(O)(R8), N(R7)P(O)(R8), P(O)(R8)N(R7), N(R14), ON(R14), and (CH(R14))exe2x80x94W22xe2x80x94(CH(R15))h wherein e and h are integers independently selected from 0 through 2 and W22 is selected from the group consisting of CR41xe2x95x90CR42, CR41R42xe2x95x90C; vinylidene), ethynylidene (Cxe2x89xa1C; 1,2-ethynyl), 1,2-cyclopropyl, 1,2-cyclobutyl, 1,2-cyclohexyl, 1,3-cyclohexyl, 1,2-cyclopentyl, 1,3-cyclopentyl, 2,3-morpholinyl, 2,4-morpholinyl, 2,6-morpholinyl, 3,4-morpholinyl, 3,5-morpholinyl, 1,2-piperazinyl, 1,3-piperazinyl, 2,3-piperazinyl, 2,6-piperazinyl, 1,2-piperidinyl, 1,3-piperidinyl, 2,3-piperidinyl, 2,4-piperidinyl, 2,6-piperidinyl, 3,4-piperidinyl, 1,2-pyrrolidinyl, 1,3-pyrrolidinyl, 2,3-pyrrolidinyl, 2,4-pyrrolidinyl, 2,5-pyrrolidinyl, 3,4-pyrrolidinyl, 2,3-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,4-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,5-tetrahydrofuranyl, and 3,4-tetrahydrofuranyl, with the provisos that R14 and R15 are selected from other than halo and cyano when directly bonded to N and that (CR37R38)b, (CH(R14))c, (CH(R14))e and are bonded to E0;
Y0 is optionally YAT wherein YAT is Qbxe2x80x94Qs;
Y0 is optionally Qbxe2x80x94Qss wherein Qss is selected from the group consisting of (CR37R38)f wherein f is an integer selected from 1 through 6, (CH(R14))cxe2x80x94W1xe2x80x94(CH(R15))d wherein c and d are integers independently selected from 1 through 4, and W1 is selected from the group consisting of W1 is selected from the group consisting of O, S, C(O), C(S), C(O)O, C(S)O, C(O)S, C(S)S, C(O)N(R14), (R14)NC(O), C(S)N(R14), (R14)NC(S), OC(O)N(R14), (R14)NC(O)O, SC(S)N(R14), (R14)NC(S)S, SC(O)N(R14), (R14)NC(O)S, OC(S)N(R14), (R14)NC(S)O, N(R15)C(O)N(R14), (R14)NC(O)N(R15), N(R15)C(S)N(R14), (R14)NC(S)N(R15), S(O), S(O)2, S(O)2N(R14), N(R14)S(O)2, P(O)(R8), N(R7)P(O)(R8), P(O)(R8)N(R7), N(R14), ON(R14), and (CH(R14))exe2x80x94W2xe2x80x94(CH(R15))h wherein e and h are integers independently selected from 0 through 2 and W2 is selected from the group consisting of CR4axe2x95x90CR4b, ethynylidene (Cxe2x89xa1C; 1,2-ethynyl), and Cxe2x95x90CR4aR4b with the provisos that R14 and R15 are selected from other than halo and cyano when directly bonded to N and that (CR37R38)f, (CH(R14))c, and (CH(R14))e are bonded to E0;
Y0 is optionally Qbxe2x80x94Qsss wherein Qsss is (CH(R38))rxe2x80x94W3, r is an integer selected from 1 through 3, W3 is selected from the group consisting of 1,1-cyclopropyl, 1,2-cyclopropyl, 1,1-cyclobutyl, 1,2-cyclobutyl, 1,2-cyclohexyl, 1,3-cyclohexyl, 1,4-cyclohexyl, 1,2-cyclopentyl, 1,3-cyclopentyl, 2,3-morpholinyl, 2,4-morpholinyl, 2,5-morpholinyl, 2,6-morpholinyl, 3,4-morpholinyl, 3,5-morpholinyl, 1,2-piperazinyl, 1,3-piperazinyl, 1,4-piperazinyl, 2,3-piperazinyl, 2,5-piperazinyl, 2,6-piperazinyl, 1,2-piperidinyl, 1,3-piperidinyl, 1,4-piperidinyl, 2,3-piperidinyl, 2,4-piperidinyl, 2,5-piperidinyl, 2,6-piperidinyl, 3,4-piperidinyl, 3,5-piperidinyl, 3,6-piperidinyl, 1,2-pyrrolidinyl, 1,3-pyrrolidinyl, 2,3-pyrrolidinyl, 2,4-pyrrolidinyl, 2,5-pyrrolidinyl, 3,4-pyrrolidinyl, 2H-2,3-pyranyl, 2H-2,4-pyranyl, 2H-2,5-pyranyl, 4H-2,3-pyranyl, 4H-2,4-pyranyl, 4H-2,5-pyranyl, 2H-pyran-2-one-3,4-yl, 2H-pyran-2-one-4,5-yl, 4H-pyran-4-one-2,3-yl, 2,3-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,4-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,5-tetrahydrofuranyl, 3,4-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,3-tetrahydropyranyl, 2,4-tetrahydropyranyl, 2,5-tetrahydropyranyl, 2,6-tetrahydropyranyl, 3,4-tetrahydropyranyl, and 3,5-tetrahydropyranyl, and each carbon and hyrido containing nitrogen member of the ring of the W3 other than the points of attachment is optionally substituted with one or more of the group consisting of R9, R10, R11, and R12, with the proviso that (CH(R38))r is bonded to E0 and Qb is bonded to lowest numbered substituent position of each W3;
Y0 is optionally Qb-Qsssr wherein Qsssr is (CH(R38))rxe2x80x94W4, r is an integer selected from 1 through 3, W4 is selected from the group consisting of 1,2-cyclobutyl, 1,2-cyclohexyl, 1,3-cyclohexyl, 1,4-cyclohexyl, 1,2-cyclopentyl, 1,3-cyclopentyl, 2,3-morpholinyl, 2,4-morpholinyl, 2,5-morpholinyl, 2,6-morpholinyl, 3,4-morpholinyl, 3,5-morpholinyl, 1,2-piperazinyl, 1,3-piperazinyl, 1,4-piperazinyl, 2,3-piperazinyl, 2,5-piperazinyl, 2,6-piperazinyl, 1,2-piperidinyl, 1,3-piperidinyl, 1,4-piperidinyl, 2,3-piperidinyl, 2,4-piperidinyl, 2,5-piperidinyl, 2,6-piperidinyl, 3,4-piperidinyl, 3,5-piperidinyl, 3,6-piperidinyl, 1,2-pyrrolidinyl, 1,3-pyrrolidinyl, 2,3-pyrrolidinyl, 2,4-pyrrolidinyl, 2,5-pyrrolidinyl, 3,4-pyrrolidinyl, 2H-2,3-pyranyl, 2H-2,4-pyranyl, 2H-2,5-pyranyl, 4H-2,3-pyranyl, 4H-2,4-pyranyl, 4H-2,5-pyranyl, 2H-pyran-2-one-3,4-yl, 2H-pyran-2-one-4,5-yl, 4H-pyran-4-one-2,3-yl, 2,3-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,4-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,5-tetrahydrofuranyl, 3,4-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,3-tetrahydropyranyl, 2,4-tetrahydropyranyl, 2,5-tetrahydropyranyl, 2,6-tetrahydropyranyl, 3,4-tetrahydropyranyl, and 3,5-tetrahydropyranyl, and each carbon and hydrido containing nitrogen member of the ring of the W4 other than the points of attachment is optionally substituted with one or more of the group consisting of R9, R10, R11, and R12, with the provisos that (CH(R38))r is bonded to E0 and Qb is bonded to highest number substituent position of each W4;
Y0 is optionally Qbxe2x80x94Qssss wherein Qssss is (CH(R38))rxe2x80x94W5, r is an integer selected from 1 through 3, W5 is selected from the group consisting of 1,4-indenyl, 1,5-indenyl, 1,6-indenyl, 1,7-indenyl, 2,7-indenyl, 2,6-indenyl, 2,5-indenyl, 2,4-indenyl, 3,4-indenyl, 3,5-indenyl, 3,6-indenyl, 3,7-indenyl, 2,4-benzofuranyl, 2,5-benzofuranyl, 2,6-benzofuranyl, 2,7-benzofuranyl, 3,4-benzofuranyl, 3,5-benzofuranyl, 3,6-benzofuranyl, 3,7-benzofuranyl, 2,4-benzothiophenyl, 2,5-benzothiophenyl, 2,6-benzothiophenyl, 2,7-benzothiophenyl, 3,4-benzothiophenyl, 3,5-benzothiophenyl, 3,6-benzothiophenyl, 3,7-benzothiophenyl, 2,7-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 3,4-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 3,5-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 3,6-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 3,7-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 2,4-indolyl, 2,5-indolyl, 2,6-indolyl, 2,7-indolyl, 3,4-indolyl, 3,5-indolyl, 3,6-indolyl, 3,7-indolyl, 1,4-isoindolyl, 1,5-isoindolyl, 1,6-isoindolyl, 2,4-isoindolyl, 2,5-isoindolyl, 2,6-isoindolyl, 2,7-isoindolyl, 1,3-isoindolyl, 3,4-indazolyl, 3,5-indazolyl, 3,6-indazolyl, 3,7-indazolyl, 2,4-benzoxazolyl, 2,5-benzoxazolyl, 2,6-benzoxazolyl, 2,7-benzoxazolyl, 3,4-benzisoxazolyl, 3,5-benzisoxazolyl, 3,6-benzisoxazolyl, 3,7-benzisoxazolyl, 1,4-naphthyl, 1,5-naphthyl, 1,6-naphthyl, 1,7-naphthyl, 1,8-naphthyl, 2,4-naphthyl, 2,5-naphthyl, 2,6-naphthyl, 2,7-naphthyl, 2,8-naphthyl, 2,4-quinolinyl, 2,5-quinolinyl, 2,6-quinolinyl, 2,7-quinolinyl, 2,8-quinolinyl, 3,4-quinolinyl, 3,5-quinolinyl, 3,6-quinolinyl, 3,7-quinolinyl, 3,8-quinolinyl, 4,5-quinolinyl, 4,6-quinolinyl, 4,7-quinolinyl, 4,8-quinolinyl, 1,4-isoquinolinyl, 1,5-isoquinolinyl, 1,6-isoquinolinyl, 1,7-isoquinolinyl, 1,8-isoquinolinyl, 3,4-isoquinolinyl, 3,5-isoquinolinyl, 3,6-isoquinolinyl, 3,7-isoquinolinyl, 3,8-isoquinolinyl, 4,5-isoquinolinyl, 4,6-isoquinolinyl, 4,7-isoquinolinyl, 4,8-isoquinolinyl, 3,4-cinnolinyl, 3,5-cinnolinyl, 3,6-cinnolinyl, 3,7-cinnolinyl, 3,8-cinnolinyl, 4,5-cinnolinyl, 4,6-cinnolinyl, 4,7-cinnolinyl, and 4,8-cinnolinyl, and each carbon and hydrido containing nitrogen member of the ring of the W5 other than the points of attachment is optionally substituted with one or more of the group consisting of R9, R10, R11, and R12, with the proviso that Qb is bonded to lowest number substituent position of each W5 and that (CH(R38))r is bonded to E0;
Y0 is optionally Qbxe2x80x94Qssssr wherein Qssssr is (CH(R38))rxe2x80x94W6, r is an integer selected from 1 through 3, W6 is selected from the group consisting of 1,4-indenyl, 1,5-indenyl, 1,6-indenyl, 1,7-indenyl, 2,7-indenyl, 2,6-indenyl, 2,5-indenyl, 2,4-indenyl, 3,4-indenyl, 3,5-indenyl, 3,6-indenyl, 3,7-indenyl, 2,4-benzofuranyl, 2,5-benzofuranyl, 2,6-benzofuranyl, 2,7-benzofuranyl, 3,4-benzofuranyl, 3,5-benzofuranyl, 3,6-benzofuranyl, 3,7-benzofuranyl, 2,4-benzothiophenyl, 2,5-benzothiophenyl, 2,6-benzothiophenyl, 2,7-benzothiophenyl, 3,4-benzothiophenyl, 3,5-benzothiophenyl, 3,6-benzothiophenyl, 3,7-benzothiophenyl, 2,7-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 3,4-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 3,5-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 3,6-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 3,7-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 2,4-indolyl, 2,5-indolyl, 2,6-indolyl, 2,7-indolyl, 3,4-indolyl, 3,5-indolyl, 3,6-indolyl, 3,7-indolyl, 1,4-isoindolyl, 1,5-isoindolyl, 1,6-isoindolyl, 2,4-isoindolyl, 2,5-isoindolyl, 2,6-isoindolyl, 2,7-isoindolyl, 1,3-isoindolyl, 3,4-indazolyl, 3,5-indazolyl, 3,6-indazolyl, 3,7-indazolyl, 2,4-benzoxazolyl, 2,5-benzoxazolyl, 2,6-benzoxazolyl, 2,7-benzoxazolyl, 3,4-benzisoxazolyl, 3,5-benzisoxazolyl, 3,6-benzisoxazolyl, 3,7-benzisoxazolyl, 1,4-naphthyl, 1,5-naphthyl, 1,6-naphthyl, 1,7-naphthyl, 1,8-naphthyl, 2,4-naphthyl, 2,5-naphthyl, 2,6-naphthyl, 2,7-naphthyl, 2,8-naphthyl, 2,4-quinolinyl, 2,5-quinolinyl, 2,6-quinolinyl, 2,7-quinolinyl, 2,8-quinolinyl, 3,4-quinolinyl, 3,5-quinolinyl, 3,6-quinolinyl, 3,7-quinolinyl, 3,8-quinolinyl, 4,5-quinolinyl, 4,6-quinolinyl, 4,7-quinolinyl, 4,8-quinolinyl, 1,4-isoquinolinyl, 1,5-isoquinolinyl, 1,6-isoquinolinyl, 1,7-isoquinolinyl, 1,8-isoquinolinyl, 3,4-isoquinolinyl, 3,5-isoquinolinyl, 3,6-isoquinolinyl, 3,7-isoquinolinyl, 3,8-isoquinolinyl, 4,5-isoquinolinyl, 4,6-isoquinolinyl, 4,7-isoquinolinyl, 4,8-isoquinolinyl, 3,4-cinnolinyl, 3,5-cinnolinyl, 3,6-cinnolinyl, 3,7-cinnolinyl, 3,8-cinnolinyl, 4,5-cinnolinyl, 4,6-cinnolinyl, 4,7-cinnolinyl, and 4,8-cinnolinyl, and each carbon and hydrido containing nitrogen member of the ring of the W6 other than the points of attachment is optionally substituted with one or more of the group consisting of R9, R10, R11, and R12, with the proviso that Qb is bonded to highest number substituent position of each W6 and that (CH(R38))r is bonded to E0.
In another embodiment of compounds of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof,
J is selected from the group consisting of O and S; 
wherein D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 are independently selected from the group consisting of C, N, O, S and a covalent bond with the provisos that no more than one is a covalent bond, no more than one of D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 is O, no more than one of D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 is S, one of D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 must be a covalent bond when two of D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 are O and S, and no more than four of D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 are N, with the provisos that D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 are selected to maintain an aromatic ring system and that R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36 are each independently selected to maintain the tetravalent nature of carbon, trivalent nature of nitrogen, the divalent nature of sulfur, and the divalent nature of oxygen;
R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, R16, R17, R18, R19, R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36 are independently selected from the group consisting of heterocyclylalkoxy, N-alkyl-N-arylamino, heterocyclylamino, heterocyclylalkylamino, hydrido, acetamido, haloacetamido, amidino, guanidino, dialkylsulfonium, trialkylphosphonium, dialkylsulfoniumalkyl, carboxy, heteroaralkylthio, heteroaralkoxy, cycloalkylamino, acylalkyl, acylalkoxy, aryloylalkoxy, heterocyclyloxy, aralkylaryl, aralkyl, aralkenyl, aralkynyl, heterocyclyl, perhaloaralkyl, aralkylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfonylalkyl, aralkylsulfinyl, aralkylsulfinylalkyl, halocycloalkyl, halocycloalkenyl, cycloalkylsulfinyl, cycloalkylsulfinylalkyl, cycloalkylsulfonyl, cycloalkylsulfonylalkyl, heteroarylamino, N-heteroarylamino-N-alkylamino, heteroarylaminoalkyl, haloalkylthio, alkanoyloxy, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkoxylalkyl, heteroaralkoxy, cycloalkoxy, cycloalkenyloxy, cycloalkoxyalkyl, cycloalkylalkoxy, cycloalkenyloxyalkyl, cycloalkylenedioxy, halocycloalkoxy, halocycloalkoxyalkyl, halocycloalkenyloxy, halocycloalkenyloxyalkyl, hydroxy, amino, alkoxyamino, thio, nitro, alkylamino, alkylthio, alkylthioalkyl, arylamino, aralkylamino, arylthio, arylthioalkyl, heteroaralkoxyalkyl, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfinylalkyl, arylsulfinylalkyl, arylsulfonylalkyl, heteroarylsulfinylalkyl, heteroarylsulfonylalkyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, haloalkylsulfinylalkyl, haloalkylsulfonylalkyl, alkylsulfonamido, alkylaminosulfonyl, amidosulfonyl, monoalkyl amidosulfonyl, dialkyl amidosulfonyl, monoarylamidosulfonyl, arylsulfonamido, diarylamidosulfonyl, monoalkyl monoaryl amidosulfonyl, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfonyl, heteroarylthio, heteroarylsulfinyl, heteroarylsulfonyl, heterocyclylsulfonyl, heterocyclylthio, alkanoyl, alkenoyl, aroyl, heteroaroyl, aralkanoyl, heteroaralkanoyl, haloalkanoyl, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkenyloxy, alkenyloxyalky, alkylenedioxy, haloalkylenedioxy, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkanoyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyhaloalkyl, hydroxyaralkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkylenylamino, hydoxyheteroaralkyl, haloalkoxyalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, aryloxy, aralkoxy, aryloxyalkyl, saturated heterocyclyl, partially saturated heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, heteroaryloxy, heteroaryloxyalkyl, arylalkyl, heteroarylalkyl, arylalkenyl, heteroarylalkenyl, carboxyalkyl, carboalkoxy, alkoxycarboxamido, alkylamidocarbonylamido, arylamidocarbonylamido, carboalkoxyalkyl, carboalkoxyalkenyl, carboxy, carboaralkoxy, carboxamido, carboxamidoalkyl, cyano, carbohaloalkoxy, phosphono, phosphonoalkyl, diaralkoxyphosphono, and diaralkoxyphosphonoalkyl;
R16, R19, R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36 are independently optionally Qb;
B is optionally selected from the group consisting of hydrido, trialkylsilyl, C2-C8 alkyl, C3-C8 alkylenyl, C3-C8 alkenyl, C3-C8 alkynyl, C2-C8 haloalkyl, and C3-C8 haloalkenyl wherein each member of group B is optionally substituted at any carbon up to and including 6 atoms from the point of attachment of B to A with one or more of the group consisting of R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36;
B is optionally selected from the group consisting of C3-C12 cycloalkyl, C5-C10-cycloalkenyl, and C4-C9 saturated heterocyclyl, wherein each ring carbon is optionally substituted with R33, a ring carbon other than the ring carbon at the point of attachment of B to A is optionally substituted with oxo provided that no more than one ring carbon is substituted by oxo at the same time, ring carbons and nitrogen adjacent to the carbon atom at the point of attachment are optionally substituted with R9 or R13, a ring carbon or nitrogen adjacent to the R9 position and two atoms from the point of attachment is optionally substituted with R10, a ring carbon or nitrogen adjacent to the R13 position and two atoms from the point of attachment is optionally substituted with R12, a ring carbon or nitrogen three atoms from the point of attachment and adjacent to the R10 position is optionally substituted with R11, a ring carbon or nitrogen three atoms from the point of attachment and adjacent to the R12 position is optionally substituted with R33, and a ring carbon or nitrogen four atoms from the point of attachment and adjacent to the R11 and R33 positions is optionally substituted with R34;
A is selected from the group consisting of single covalent bond, (W7)rrxe2x80x94(CH(R15))pa and (CH(R15))paxe2x80x94(W7)rr wherein rr is an integer selected from 0 through 1, pa is an integer selected from 0 through 6, and W7 is selected from the group consisting of O, S, C(O), C(O)N(R7), C(S)N(R7), (R7)NC(O), (R7)NC(S), and N(R7) with the proviso that no more than one of the group consisting of rr and pa can be 0 at the same time;
R7 and R8 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, alkyl, and alkoxyalkyl;
R14, R15, R37, and R38 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, halo, alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, and haloalkoxyalkyl;
R14 and R38 can be independently selected from the group consisting of aroyl and heteroaroyl, wherein R38 is optionally substituted at from one through three of the ring carbons with a substituent selected from the group consisting of R16, R17, R18, and R19;
xcexa8 is selected from the group consisting of NR5, C(O), and S(O)2;
R5 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, alkyl, and alkoxy;
R39 and R40 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, halo, hydroxyalkyl, alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, and haloalkoxyalkyl;
M is selected from the group consisting of N and R1xe2x80x94C;
R1 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, alkyl, alkenyl, cyano, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, haloalkylthio, amino, aminoalkyl, alkylamino, amidino, guanidino, hydroxy, hydroxyamino, alkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyamino, thiol, alkylthio, and phosphono;
R2 is Z0xe2x80x94Q;
Z0 is selected from the group consisting of covalent single bond, (CR41R42)q wherein q is an integer selected from 1 through 3, (CH(R41))gxe2x80x94W0xe2x80x94(CH(R42))p wherein g and p are integers independently selected from 0 through 3 and W0 is selected from the group consisting of O, S, C(O), S(O), S(O)2, N(R41), and ON(R41), and (CH(R41))exe2x80x94W22xe2x80x94(CH(R42))h wherein e and h are integers independently selected from 0 through 2 and W22 is selected from the group consisting of CR41xe2x95x90CR42, 1,2-cyclopropyl, 1,2-cyclobutyl, 1,2-cyclohexyl, 1,3-cyclohexyl, 1,2-cyclopentyl, 1,3-cyclopentyl, 2,3-morpholinyl, 2,4-morpholinyl, 2,6-morpholinyl, 3,4-morpholinyl, 3,5-morpholinyl, 1,2-piperazinyl, 1,3-piperazinyl, 2,3-piperazinyl, 2,6-piperazinyl, 1,2-piperidinyl, 1,3-piperidinyl, 2,3-piperidinyl, 2,4-piperidinyl, 2,6-piperidinyl, 3,4-piperidinyl, 1,2-pyrrolidinyl, 1,3-pyrrolidinyl, 2,3-pyrrolidinyl, 2,4-pyrrolidinyl, 2,5-pyrrolidinyl, 3,4-pyrrolidinyl, 2,3-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,4-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,5-tetrahydrofuranyl, and 3,4-tetrahydrofuranyl, with the proviso that Z0 is directly bonded to the pyrimidinone ring and W22 is optionally substituted with one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of R9, R10, R11, R12, and R13;
R41 and R42 are independently selected from the group consisting of amidino, hydroxyamino, hydrido, hydroxy, amino, and alkyl;
Q is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, with the proviso that 
wherein D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 are independently selected from the group consisting of C, N, O, S and a covalent bond with the provisos that no more than one is a covalent bond, no more than one of D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 is O, no more than one of D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 is S, one of D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 must be a covalent bond when two of D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 are O and S, and no more than four of D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 is N, with the proviso that R9, R10, R11, R12, and R13 are each independently selected to maintain the tetravalent nature of carbon, trivalent nature of nitrogen, the divalent nature of sulfur, and the divalent nature of oxygen:
K is (CR4aR4b)n wherein n is an integer selected from 1 through 2;
R4a and R4b are independently selected from the group consisting of halo, hydrido, hydroxyalkyl, alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, and haloalkyl;
E0 is selected from the group consisting of a covalent single bond, C(O), C(S), C(O)N(R7), (R7)NC(O), S(O)2, (R7)NS(O)2, and S(O)2N(R7); 
wherein D5, D6, J5, and J6 are independently selected from the group consisting of C, N, O, S and a covalent bond with the provisos that no more than one is a covalent bond, K2 is C, no more than one of D5, D6, J5, and J6 is O, no more than one of D5, D6, J5, and J6 is S, one of D5, D6, J5, and J6 must be a covalent bond when two of D5, D6, J5, and J6 are O and S, and no more than four of D5, D6, J5, and J6 are N when K2 is carbon, with the provisos that R16, R17, R18, and R19 are each independently selected to maintain the tetravalent nature of carbon, trivalent nature of nitrogen, the divalent nature of sulfur, and the divalent nature of oxygen and that D5, D6, J5, and J6 are selected to maintain an aromatic ring system;
Qb is selected from the group consisting of NR20R21, +NR20R21R22, and hydrido, wherein R20, R21, and R22 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, alkyl, hydroxy, amino, dialkylamino, alkylamino, and hydroxyalkyl with the proviso that no more than one of R20 and R21 is selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, amino, alkylamino, and dialkylamino at the same time;
Qb is optionally selected from the group consisting of C(NR25)NR23R24, N(R26)C(NR25)N(R23)(R24), C(O)N(R26)C(NR25)N(R23)(R24), N(R26)N(R26)C(NR25)N(R23)(R24), and ON(R26)C(NR25)N(R23)(R24) with the provisos that no more than one of R23, R24, and R26 is selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, amino, alkylamino, and dialkylamino when two of the group consisting of R23, R24, and R26 are bonded to the same atom;
R23, R24, R25, and R26 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, alkyl, hydroxy, amino, aminoalkyl, dialkylamino, alkylamino, and hydroxyalkyl;
Qs is selected from the group consisting of a single covalent bond, (CR37R38)bxe2x80x94(W0)az wherein az is an integer selected from 0 through 1, b is an integer selected from 1 through 5, and W0 is selected from the group consisting of O, C(O), S(O), S(O)2, S(O)2N(R14), N(R14)S(O)2, and N(R14), (CH(R14))cxe2x80x94W1xe2x80x94(CH(R15))d wherein c and d are integers independently selected from 1 through 4 and W1 is selected from the group consisting of O, S, C(O), C(S), C(O)O, C(S)O, C(O)S, C(S)S, C(O)N(R14), (R14)NC(O), C(S)N(R14), (R14)NC(S), OC(O)N(R14), (R14)NC(O)O, SC(S)N(R14), (R14)NC(S)S, SC(O)N(R14), (R14)NC(O)S, OC(S)N(R14), (R14)NC(S)O, N(R15)C(O)N(R14), (R14)NC(O)N(R15), N(R15)C(S)N(R14), (R14)NC(S)N(R15), S(O), S(O)2, S(O)2N(R14), N(R14)S(O)2, P(O)(R8), N(R7)P(O)(R8), P(O)(R8)N(R7), N(R14), ON(R14), and (CH(R14))exe2x80x94W22xe2x80x94(CH(R15))h wherein e and h are integers independently selected from 0 through 2 and W22 is selected from the group consisting of CR41xe2x95x90CR42, CR41, R42xe2x95x90C; vinylidene), ethynylidene (Cxe2x89xa1C; 1,2-ethynyl), 1,2-cyclopropyl, 1,2-cyclobutyl, 1,2-cyclohexyl, 1,3-cyclohexyl, 1,2-cyclopentyl, 1,3-cyclopentyl, 2,3-morpholinyl, 2,4-morpholinyl, 2,6-morpholinyl, 3,4-morpholinyl, 3,5-morpholinyl, 1,2-piperazinyl, 1,3-piperazinyl, 2,3-piperazinyl, 2,6-piperazinyl, 1,2-piperidinyl, 1,3-piperidinyl, 2,3-piperidinyl, 2,4-piperidinyl, 2,6-piperidinyl, 3,4-piperidinyl, 1,2-pyrrolidinyl, 1,3-pyrrolidinyl, 2,3-pyrrolidinyl, 2,4-pyrrolidinyl, 2,5-pyrrolidinyl, 3,4-pyrrolidinyl, 2,3-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,4-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,5-tetrahydrofuranyl, and 3,4-tetrahydrofuranyl, with the provisos that R14 and R15 are selected from other than halo and cyano when directly bonded to N and that (CR37 R38)b, (CH(R14))c, and (CH(R14))e are bonded to E0;
Y0 is optionally YAT wherein YAT is Qbxe2x80x94Qs;
Y0 is optionally Qbxe2x80x94Qss wherein Qss is selected from the group consisting of (CR37R38)f wherein f is an integer selected from 1 through 4, (CH(R14))cxe2x80x94W1xe2x80x94(CH(R15))d wherein c and d are integers independently selected from 1 through 2, and W1 is selected from the group consisting of W1 is selected from the group consisting of O, S, C(O), C(O)N(R14), (R14)NC(O), N(R15)C(O)N(R14), (R14)NC(O)N(R15), N(R14), ON(R14), and (CH(R14))exe2x80x94W2xe2x80x94(CH(R15))h wherein e and h are integers independently selected from 0 through 2 and is selected from the group consisting of CR4axe2x95x90CR4b, ethynylidene (Cxe2x89xa1C; 1,2-ethynyl), and Cxe2x95x90CR4aR4b with the provisos that R14 and R15 are selected from other than halo when directly bonded to N and that (CR37R38)f, (CH(R14))c, and (CH(R14))e are bonded to E0;
Y0 is optionally Qbxe2x80x94Qsss wherein Qsss is (CH(R38))rxe2x80x94W3, r is an integer selected from 1 through 2, W3 is selected from the group consisting of 1,1-cyclopropyl, 1,2-cyclopropyl, 1,1-cyclobutyl, 1,2-cyclobutyl, 1,2-cyclohexyl, 1,3-cyclohexyl, 1,4-cyclohexyl, 1,2-cyclopentyl, 1,3-cyclopentyl, 2,3-morpholinyl, 2,4-morpholinyl, 2,5-morpholinyl, 2,6-morpholinyl, 3,4-morpholinyl, 3,5-morpholinyl, 1,2-piperazinyl, 1,3-piperazinyl, 1,4-piperazinyl, 2,3-piperazinyl, 2,5-piperazinyl, 2,6-piperazinyl, 1,2-piperidinyl, 1,3-piperidinyl, 1,4-piperidinyl, 2,3-piperidinyl, 2,4-piperidinyl, 2,5-piperidinyl, 2,6-piperidinyl, 3,4-piperidinyl, 3,5-piperidinyl, 3,6-piperidinyl, 1,2-pyrrolidinyl, 1,3-pyrrolidinyl, 2,3-pyrrolidinyl, 2,4-pyrrolidinyl, 2,5-pyrrolidinyl, 3,4-pyrrolidinyl, 2H-2,3-pyranyl, 2H-2,4-pyranyl, 2H-2,5-pyranyl, 4H-2,3-pyranyl, 4H-2,4-pyranyl, 4H-2,5-pyranyl, 2H-pyran-2-one-3,4-yl, 2H-pyran-2-one-4,5-yl, 4H-pyran-4-one-2,3-yl, 2,3-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,4-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,5-tetrahydrofuranyl, 3,4-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,3-tetrahydropyranyl, 2,4-tetrahydropyranyl, 2,5-tetrahydropyranyl, 2,6-tetrahydropyranyl, 3,4-tetrahydropyranyl, and 3,5-tetrahydropyranyl and each carbon and hyrido containing nitrogen member of the ring of the W3 other than the points of attachment is optionally substituted with one or more of the group consisting of R9, R10, R11, and R12, with the proviso that (CH(R38))r is bonded to E0 and Qb is bonded to lowest numbered substituent position of each W3;
Y0 is optionally Qbxe2x80x94Qsssr wherein Qsssr is (CH(R38))rxe2x80x94W4, r is an integer selected from 1 through 2, W4 is selected from the group consisting of 1,2-cyclobutyl, 1,2-cyclohexyl, 1,3-cyclohexyl, 1,4-cyclohexyl, 1,2-cyclopentyl, 1,3-cyclopentyl, 2,3-morpholinyl, 2,4-morpholinyl, 2,5-morpholinyl, 2,6-morpholinyl, 3,4-morpholinyl, 3,5-morpholinyl, 1,2-piperazinyl, 1,3-piperazinyl, 1,4-piperazinyl, 2,3-piperazinyl, 2,5-piperazinyl, 2,6-piperazinyl, 1,2-piperidinyl, 1,3-piperidinyl, 1,4-piperidinyl, 2,3-piperidinyl, 2,4-piperidinyl, 2,5-piperidinyl, 2,6-piperidinyl, 3,4-piperidinyl, 3,5-piperidinyl, 3,6-piperidinyl, 1,2-pyrrolidinyl, 1,3-pyrrolidinyl, 2,3-pyrrolidinyl, 2,4-pyrrolidinyl, 2,5-pyrrolidinyl, 3,4-pyrrolidinyl, 2H-2,3-pyranyl, 2H-2,4-pyranyl, 2H-2,5-pyranyl, 4H-2,3-pyranyl, 4H-2,4-pyranyl, 4H-2,5-pyranyl, 2H-pyran-2-one-3,4-yl, 2H-pyran-2-one-4,5-yl, 4H-pyran-4-one-2,3-yl, 2,3-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,4-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,5-tetrahydrofuranyl, 3,4-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,3-tetrahydropyranyl, 2,4-tetrahydropyranyl, 2,5-tetrahydropyranyl, 2,6-tetrahydropyranyl, 3,4-tetrahydropyranyl, and 3,5-tetrahydropyranyl, and each carbon and hyrido containing nitrogen member of the ring of the W4 other than the points of attachment is optionally substituted with one or more of the group consisting of R9, R10, R11, and R12, with the provisos that (CH(R38))r is bonded to E0 and Qb is bonded to highest number substituent position of each W4;
Y0 is optionally Qbxe2x80x94Qssss wherein Qssss is (CH(R38))rxe2x80x94W5, r is an integer selected from 1 through 2, W5 is selected from the group consisting of 1,4-indenyl, 1,5-indenyl, 1,6-indenyl, 1,7-indenyl, 2,7-indenyl, 2,6-indenyl, 2,5-indenyl, 2,4-indenyl, 3,4-indenyl, 3,5-indenyl, 3,6-indenyl, 3,7-indenyl, 2,4-benzofuranyl, 2,5-benzofuranyl, 2,6-benzofuranyl, 2,7-benzofuranyl, 3,4-benzofuranyl, 3,5-benzofuranyl, 3,6-benzofuranyl, 3,7-benzofuranyl, 2,4-benzothiophenyl, 2,5-benzothiophenyl, 2,6-benzothiophenyl, 2,7-benzothiophenyl, 3,4-benzothiophenyl, 3,5-benzothiophenyl, 3,6-benzothiophenyl, 3,7-benzothiophenyl, 2,7-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 3,4-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 3,5-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 3,6-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 3,7-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 2,4-indolyl, 2,5-indolyl, 2,6-indolyl, 2,7-indolyl, 3,4-indolyl, 3,5-indolyl, 3,6-indolyl, 3,7-indolyl, 1,4-isoindolyl, 1,5-isoindolyl, 1,6-isoindolyl, 2,4-isoindolyl, 2,5-isoindolyl, 2,6-isoindolyl, 2,7-isoindolyl, 1,3-isoindolyl, 3,4-indazolyl, 3,5-indazolyl, 3,6-indazolyl, 3,7-indazolyl, 2,4-benzoxazolyl, 2,5-benzoxazolyl, 2,6-benzoxazolyl, 2,7-benzoxazolyl, 3,4-benzisoxazolyl, 3,5-benzisoxazolyl, 3,6-benzisoxazolyl, 3,7-benzisoxazolyl, 1,4-naphthyl, 1,5-naphthyl, 1,6-naphthyl, 1,7-naphthyl, 1,8-naphthyl, 2,4-naphthyl, 2,5-naphthyl, 2,6-naphthyl, 2,7-naphthyl, 2,8-naphthyl, 2,4-quinolinyl, 2,5-quinolinyl, 2,6-quinolinyl, 2,7-quinolinyl, 2,8-quinolinyl, 3,4-quinolinyl, 3,5-quinolinyl, 3,6-quinolinyl, 3,7-quinolinyl, 3,8-quinolinyl, 4,5-quinolinyl, 4,6-quinolinyl, 4,7-quinolinyl, 4,8-quinolinyl, 1,4-isoquinolinyl, 1,5-isoquinolinyl, 1,6-isoquinolinyl, 1,7-isoquinolinyl, 1,8-isoquinolinyl, 3,4-isoquinolinyl, 3,5-isoquinolinyl, 3,6-isoquinolinyl, 3,7-isoquinolinyl, 3,6-isoquinolinyl, 4,5-isoquinolinyl, 4,6-isoquinolinyl, 4,7-isoquinolinyl, 4,8-isoquinolinyl, 3,4-cinnolinyl, 3,5-cinnolinyl, 3,6-cinnolinyl, 3,7-cinnolinyl, 3,8-cinnolinyl, 4,5-cinnolinyl, 4,6-cinnolinyl, 4,7-cinnolinyl, and 4,6-cinnolinyl, and each carbon and hyrido containing nitrogen member of the ring of the W5 other than the points of attachment is optionally substituted with one or more of the group consisting of R9, R10, R11, and R12, with the proviso that Qb is bonded to lowest number substituent position of each W5 and that (CH(R38))r is bonded to E0;
Y0 is optionally Qbxe2x80x94Qssssr wherein Qssssr is (CH(R38))rxe2x80x94W6, r is an integer selected from 1 through 2, W6 is selected from the group consisting of 1,4-indenyl, 1,5-indenyl, 1,6-indenyl, 1,7-indenyl, 2,7-indenyl, 2,6-indenyl, 2,5-indenyl, 2,4-indenyl, 3,4-indenyl, 3,5-indenyl, 3,6-indenyl, 3,7-indenyl, 2,4-benzofuranyl, 2,5-benzofuranyl, 2,6-benzofuranyl, 2,7-benzofuranyl, 3,4-benzofuranyl, 3,5-benzofuranyl, 3,6-benzofuranyl, 3,7-benzofuranyl, 2,4-benzothiophenyl, 2,5-benzothiophenyl, 2,6-benzothiophenyl, 2,7-benzothiophenyl, 3,4-benzothiophenyl, 3,5-benzothiophenyl, 3,6-benzothiophenyl, 3,7-benzothiophenyl, 2,7-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 3,4-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 3,5-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 3,6-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 3,7-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 2,4-indolyl, 2,5-indolyl, 2,6-indolyl, 2,7-indolyl, 3,4-indolyl, 3,5-indolyl, 3,6-indolyl, 3,7-indolyl, 1,4-isoindolyl, 1,5-isoindolyl, 1,6-isoindolyl, 2,4-isoindolyl, 2,5-isoindolyl, 2,6-isoindolyl, 2,7-isoindolyl, 1,3-isoindolyl, 3,4-indazolyl, 3,5-indazolyl, 3,6-indazolyl, 3,7-indazolyl, 2,4-benzoxazolyl, 2,5-benzoxazolyl, 2,6-benzoxazolyl, 2,7-benzoxazolyl, 3,4-benzisoxazolyl, 3,5-benzisoxazolyl, 3,6-benzisoxazolyl, 3,7-benzisoxazolyl, 1,4-naphthyl, 1,5-naphthyl, 1,6-naphthyl, 1,7-naphthyl, 1,8-naphthyl, 2,4-naphthyl, 2,5-naphthyl, 2,6-naphthyl, 2,7-naphthyl, 2,8-naphthyl, 2,4-quinolinyl, 2,5-quinolinyl, 2,6-quinolinyl, 2,7-quinolinyl, 2,8-quinolinyl, 3,4-quinolinyl, 3,5-quinolinyl, 3,6-quinolinyl, 3,7-quinolinyl, 3,8-quinolinyl, 4,5-quinolinyl, 4,6-quinolinyl, 4,7-quinolinyl, 4,8-quinolinyl, 1,4-isoquinolinyl, 1,5-isoquinolinyl, 1,6-isoquinolinyl, 1,7-isoquinolinyl, 1,8-isoquinolinyl, 3,4-isoquinolinyl, 3,5-isoquinolinyl, 3,6-isoquinolinyl, 3,7-isoquinolinyl, 3,8-isoquinolinyl, 4,5-isoquinolinyl, 4,6-isoquinolinyl, 4,7-isoquinolinyl, 4,8-isoquinolinyl, 3,4-cinnolinyl, 3,5-cinnolinyl, 3,6-cinnolinyl, 3,7-cinnolinyl, 3,8-cinnolinyl, 4,5-cinnolinyl, 4,6-cinnolinyl, 4,7-cinnolinyl, and 4,8-cinnolinyl, and each carbon and hyrido containing nitrogen member of the ring of the W6 other than the points of attachment is optionally substituted with one or more of the group consisting of R9, R10, R11, and R12, with the proviso that Qb is bonded to highest number substituent position of each W6 and that (CH(R38))r is bonded to E0.
In a preferred embodiment of compounds of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof,
J is O; 
R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, acetamido, haloacetamido, amidino, guanidino, alkylenedioxy, haloalkylthio, alkanoyloxy, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkoxylalkyl, hydroxy, amino, alkoxyamino, nitro, alkylamino, alkylthio, alkylthioalkyl, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkylsulfonamido, alkylaminosulfonyl, amidosulfonyl, monoalkyl amidosulfonyl, dialkyl amidosulfonyl, alkanoyl, haloalkanoyl, alkyl, alkenyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyhaloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, haloalkoxyalkyl, carboxyalkyl, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxamido, carboxamidoalkyl, and cyano;
R9, R10, R11, R12, and R13 are optionally selected from the group consisting of heteroaryl and heterocyclyl with the proviso that R9, R10, R11, R12, and R13 are substitutents for other than B;
R16, R19, R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36 are independently optionally Qb;
B is optionally selected from the group consisting of hydrido, trialkylsilyl, C2-C8 alkyl, C3-C8 alkylenyl, C3-C8 alkenyl, C3-C8 alkynyl, and C2-C8 haloalkyl, wherein each member of group B may be optionally substituted at any carbon up to and including 6 atoms from the point of attachment of B to A with one or more of the group consisting of R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36;
B is selected from the group consisting of C3-C12 cycloalkyl and C4-heterocyclyl, wherein each ring carbon may be optionally substituted with R33, a ring carbon other than the ring carbon at the point of attachment of B to A may be optionally substituted with oxo provided that no more than one ring carbon is substituted by oxo at the same time, ring carbons and a nitrogen adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment may be optionally substituted with R9 or R13, a ring carbon or nitrogen adjacent to the R9 position and two atoms from the point of attachment may be substituted with R10, a ring carbon or nitrogen adjacent to the R13 position and two atoms from the point of attachment may be substituted with R12, a ring carbon or nitrogen three atoms from the point of attachment and adjacent to the R10 position may be substituted with R11, a ring carbon or nitrogen three atoms from the point of attachment and adjacent to the R12 position may be substituted with R33, and a ring carbon or nitrogen four atoms from the point of attachment and adjacent to the R11 and R33 positions may be substituted with R34;
A is selected from the group consisting of single covalent bond, (W7)rrxe2x80x94(CH(R15))pa and (CH(R15))paxe2x80x94(W7)rr wherein rr is an integer selected from 0 through 1, pa is an integer selected from 0 through 6, and W7 is selected from the group consisting of O, S, C(O), (R7)NC(O), (R7)NC(S), and N(R7) with the proviso that no more than one of the group consisting of rr and pa is 0 at the same time;
R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, and alkyl;
R15 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, halo, alkyl, and haloalkyl;
xcexa8 is selected from the group consisting of NH and NOH;
M is selected from the group consisting of N and R1xe2x80x94C;
R1 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, alkyl, alkenyl, cyano, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, haloalkylthio, amino, aminoalkyl, alkylamino, amidino, hydroxy, hydroxyamino, alkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyamino, thiol, and alkylthio;
R2 is Z0xe2x80x94Q;
Z0 is selected from the group consisting of covalent single bond, (CR41R42)q wherein q is an integer selected from 1 through 3, (CH(R41))gxe2x80x94W0xe2x80x94(CH(R42))p wherein g and p are integers independently selected from 0 through 3 and W0 is selected from the group consisting of O, S, C(O), S(O), N(R41), and ON(R41), and (CH(R41))exe2x80x94W22xe2x80x94(CH(R42))h wherein e and h are integers independently selected from 0 through 1 and W22 is selected from the group consisting of CR41xe2x95x90C42, 1,2-cyclopropyl, 1,2-cyclobutyl, 1,2-cyclohexyl, 1,3-cyclohexyl, 1,2-cyclopentyl, 1,3-cyclopentyl, 2,3-morpholinyl, 2,4-morpholinyl, 2,6-morpholinyl, 3,4-morpholinyl, 3,5-morpholinyl, 1,2-piperazinyl, 1,3-piperazinyl, 2,3-piperazinyl, 2,6-piperazinyl, 1,2-piperidinyl, 1,3-piperidinyl, 2,3-piperidinyl, 2,4-piperidinyl, 2,6-piperidinyl, 3,4-piperidinyl, 1,2-pyrrolidinyl, 1,3-pyrrolidinyl, 2,3-pyrrolidinyl, 2,4-pyrrolidinyl, 2,5-pyrrolidinyl, 3,4-pyrrolidinyl, 2,3-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,4-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,5-tetrahydrofuranyl, and 3,4-tetrahydrofuranyl, with the proviso that Z0 is directly bonded to the pyrimidinone ring:
R41 and R42 are independently selected from the group consisting of amidino, hydroxyamino, hydrido, hydroxy, amino, and alkyl;
Q is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, with the proviso that Z0 is other than a covalent single bond, and the formula (II): 
wherein D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 are independently selected from the group consisting of C, N, O, S and a covalent bond with the provisos that no more than one is a covalent bond, no more than one of D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 is O, no more than one of D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 is S, one of D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 must be a covalent bond when two of D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 are O and S, and no more than four of D1, D2, J1, J2 and K1 are N, with the proviso that R9, R10, R11, R12, and R13 are each independently selected to maintain the tetravalent nature of carbon, trivalent nature of nitrogen, the divalent nature of sulfur, and the divalent nature of oxygen;
K is (CR4aR4b)n wherein n is an integer selected from 1 through 2;
R4a and R4b are independently selected from the group consisting of halo, hydrido, hydroxyalkyl, alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, and haloalkyl;
E0 is E1, when K is (CR4aR4b)n wherein E1 is selected from the group consisting of a covalent single bond, C(O), C(S), C(O)N(R7), (R7)NC(O), S(O)2, (R7)NS(O)2, and S(O)2N(R7); 
wherein D5, D6, J5, and J6 are independently selected from the group consisting of C, N, O, S and a covalent bond with the provisos that no more than one is a covalent bond, K2 is C, no more than one of D5, D6, J5, and J6 is O, no more than one of D5, D6, J5, and J6 is S, one of D5, D6, J5, and J6 must be a covalent bond when two of D5, D6, J5, and J6 are O and S, and no more than four of D5, D6, J5, and J6 are N with the proviso that R16, R17, R18, and R19 are each independently selected to maintain the tetravalent nature of carbon, trivalent nature of nitrogen, the divalent nature of sulfur, and the divalent nature of oxygen;
R16, R17, R18, and R19 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, amidino, guanidino, carboxy, haloalkylthio, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, nitro, alkoxyamino, alkylamino, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkanoyl, haloalkanoyl, alkyl, alkenyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkylenylamino, haloalkoxyalkyl, carboalkoxy, and cyano;
Qb is selected from the group consisting of NR20R21, Qbe wherein Qbe is hydrido, N(R26)C(NR25)N(R23)(R24), and C(NR25)NR23R24, with the provisos that no more than one of R20 and R21 is hydroxy, amino, alkylamino, or dialkylamino at the same time and that no more than one of R23 and R24 is hydroxy, amino, alkylamino, or dialkylamino at the same time;
R20, R21, R23, R24, R25, and R26 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, alkyl, hydroxy, amino, aminoalkyl, dialkylamino, alkylamino, and hydroxyalkyl;
Qs is selected from the group consisting of a single covalent bond, (CR37R38)b wherein b is an integer selected from 1 through 4, and (CH(R14))cxe2x80x94W1xe2x80x94(CH(R15)d wherein c and d are integers independently selected from 1 through 3 and W1 is selected from the group consisting of C(O)N(R14), (R14)NC(O), S(O), S(O)2, S(O)2N(R14), N(R14)S(O)2, and N(R14), with the provisos that R14 is selected from other than halo when directly bonded to N and that (CR37R38)b, and (CH(R14))c are bonded to E0;
R14 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, halo, alkyl, and haloalkyl;
R37 and R38 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, alkyl, and haloalkyl;
R38 is optionally selected from the group consisting of aroyl and heteroaroyl;
Y0 is optionally Qbxe2x80x94Qss wherein Qss is (CH(R14))exe2x80x94W2xe2x80x94(CH(R15))h, wherein e and h are integers independently selected from 1 through 2 and W2 is CR4axe2x95x90CR4b with the proviso that (CH(R14))e is bonded to E0;
Y0 is optionally selected from the group consisting of Qbxe2x80x94Qssss and Qbxe2x80x94Qssssr wherein Qssss is (CH(R38))rxe2x80x94W5 and Qssssr is (CH(R38))rxe2x80x94W6, r is an integer selected from 1 through 2, and W5 and W6 are independently selected from the group consisting of 1,4-indenyl, 1,5-indenyl, 1,6-indenyl, 1,7-indenyl, 2,7-indenyl, 2,6-indenyl, 2,5-indenyl, 2,4-indenyl, 3,4-indenyl, 3,5-indenyl, 3,6-indenyl, 3,7-indenyl, 2,4-benzofuranyl, 2,5-benzofuranyl, 2,6-benzofuranyl, 2,7-benzofuranyl, 3,4-benzofuranyl, 3,5-benzofuranyl, 3,6-benzofuranyl, 3,7-benzofuranyl, 2,4-benzothiophenyl, 2,5-benzothiophenyl, 2,6-benzothiophenyl, 2,7-benzothiophenyl, 3,4-benzothiophenyl, 3,5-benzothiophenyl, 3,6-benzothiophenyl, 3,7-benzothiophenyl, 2,7-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 3,4-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 3,5-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 3,6-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 3,7-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 2,4-indolyl, 2,5-indolyl, 2,6-indolyl, 2,7-indolyl, 3,4-indolyl, 3,5-indolyl, 3,6-indolyl, 3,7-indolyl, 1,4-isoindolyl, 1,5-isoindolyl, 1,6-isoindolyl, 2,4-isoindolyl, 2,5-isoindolyl, 2,6-isoindolyl, 2,7-isoindolyl, 1,3-isoindolyl, 3,4-indazolyl, 3,5-indazolyl, 3,6-indazolyl, 3,7-indazolyl, 2,4-benzoxazolyl, 2,5-benzoxazolyl, 2,6-benzoxazolyl, 2,7-benzoxazolyl, 3,4-benzisoxazolyl, 3,5-benzisoxazolyl, 3,6-benzisoxazolyl, 3,7-benzisoxazolyl, 1,4-naphthyl, 1,5-naphthyl, 1,6-naphthyl, 1,7-naphthyl, 1,8-naphthyl, 2,4-naphthyl, 2,5-naphthyl, 2,6-naphthyl, 2,7-naphthyl, 2,8-naphthyl, 2,4-quinolinyl, 2,5-quinolinyl, 2,6-quinolinyl, 2,7-quinolinyl, 2,8-quinolinyl, 3,4-quinolinyl, 3,5-quinolinyl, 3,6-quinolinyl, 3,7-quinolinyl, 3,8-quinolinyl, 4,5-quinolinyl, 4,6-quinolinyl, 4,7-quinolinyl, 4,8-quinolinyl, 1,4-isoquinolinyl, 1,5-isoquinolinyl, 1,6-isoquinolinyl, 1,7-isoquinolinyl, 1,8-isoquinolinyl, 3,4-isoquinolinyl, 3,5-isoquinolinyl, 3,6-isoquinolinyl, 3,7-isoquinolinyl, 3,4-isoquinolinyl, 4,5-isoquinolinyl, 4,6-isoquinolinyl, 4,7-isoquinolinyl, 4,8-isoquinolinyl, 3,4-cinnolinyl, 3,5-cinnolinyl, 3,6-cinnolinyl, 3,7-cinnolinyl, 3,8-cinnolinyl, 4,5-cinnolinyl, 4,6-cinnolinyl, 4,7-cinnolinyl, and 4,8-cinnolinyl, and each carbon and hyrido containing nitrogen member of the ring of the W5 and of the ring of the W6, other than the points of attachment of W5 and W6, is optionally substituted with one or more of the group consisting of R9, R10, R11, and R12, with the provisos that Qb is bonded to lowest number substituent position of each W5, Qb is bonded to highest number substituent position of each W6, and (CH(R38))r is bonded to E0.
In another preferred embodiment of compounds of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof,
J is O;
B is phenyl or a heteroaryl of 5 or 6 ring members, wherein a nitrogen with a removable hydrogen or a carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R32, a nitrogen with a removable hydrogen or a carbon at the other position adjacent to the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R36, a nitrogen with a removable hydrogen or a carbon adjacent to R32 and two atoms from the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R33, a nitrogen with a removable hydrogen or a carbon adjacent to R36 and two atoms from the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R35, and a nitrogen with a removable hydrogen or a carbon adjacent to both R33 and R35 is substituted by R34;
R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, acetamido, haloacetamido, amidino, guanidino, alkylenedioxy, haloalkylthio, alkanoyloxy, alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, cycloalkylalkoxy, aralkoxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, heteroaralkoxy, heterocyclyloxy, heterocyclylalkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkoxylalkyl, hydroxy, amino, alkoxyamino, nitro, alkylamino, N-alkyl-N-arylamino, arylamino, aralkylamino, heteroarylamino, heteroaralkylamino, heterocyclylamino, heterocyclylalkylamino, alkylthio, alkylthioalkyl, alkylsulfinyl, arylsulfinyl, aralkylsulfinyl, cycloalkylsulfinyl, heteroarylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfonyl, cycloalkylsulfonyl, heteroarylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl, alkylsulfonamido, amidosulfonyl, alkanoyl, haloalkanoyl, alkyl, alkenyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyhaloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, haloalkoxyalkyl, carboxyalkyl, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxamido, carboxamidoalkyl, and cyano;
R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36 are independently optionally Qb;
B is optionally selected from the group consisting of hydrido, trialkylsilyl, C2-C8 alkyl, C3-C8 alkylenyl, C3-C8 alkenyl, C3-C8 alkynyl, and C2-C8 haloalkyl, wherein each member of group B may be optionally substituted at any carbon up to and including 6 atoms from the point of attachment of B to A with one or more of the group consisting of R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36;
B is optionally a C3-C12 cycloalkyl or a C4-C9 heterocyclyl, wherein each ring carbon may be optionally substituted with R33, a ring carbon other than the ring carbon at the point of attachment of B to A may be optionally substituted with oxo provided that no more than one ring carbon is substituted by oxo at the same time, ring carbons and nitrogens adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment may be optionally substituted with R9 or R13, a ring carbon or nitrogen adjacent to the R9 position and two atoms from the point of attachment may be substituted with R10, a ring carbon or nitrogen adjacent to the R13 position and two atoms from the point of attachment may be substituted with R12, a ring carbon three atoms from the point of attachment and adjacent to the R10 position may be substituted with R11, a ring carbon three atoms from the point of attachment and adjacent to the R12 position may be substituted with R33, and a ring carbon four atoms from the point of attachment and adjacent to the R11 and R33 positions may be substituted with R34;
A is selected from the group consisting of single covalent bond, (W7)rrxe2x80x94(CH(R15))pa and (CH(R15))paxe2x80x94(W7)rr wherein rr is 0 or 1, pa is an integer selected from 0 through 6, and W7 is selected from the group consisting of O, S, C(O), (R7)NC(O), (R7)NC(S), and N(R7) with the proviso that no more than one of the group consisting of rr and pa is 0 at the same time;
R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, and alkyl;
R15 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, halo, alkyl, and haloalkyl;
xcexa8 is selected from the group consisting of NH and NOH;
M is N or R1xe2x80x94C;
R1 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, alkyl, alkenyl, cyano, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, haloalkylthio, amino, aminoalkyl, alkylamino, amidino, hydroxy, hydroxyamino, alkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyamino, thiol, and alkylthio; R2 is Z0xe2x80x94Q;
Z0 is selected from the group consisting of a covalent single bond, W0xe2x80x94(CH(R42))p wherein p is an integer selected from 0 through 3 and W0 is selected from the group consisting of O, S, C(O), S(O), N(R41), and ON(R41), (CH(R41))gxe2x80x94O wherein g is an integer selected from 1 through 3, (CH(R41))gxe2x80x94S wherein g is an integer selected from 1 through 3 with the proviso that Z0 is directly bonded to the pyrimidinone ring;
Z0 is optionally W22xe2x80x94(CH(R42))h wherein h is 0 or 1 and W22 is selected from the group consisting of CR41xe2x95x90CR42, 1,2-cyclopropyl, 1,2-cyclobutyl, 1,2-cyclohexyl, 1,3-cyclohexyl, 1,2-cyclopentyl, 1,3-cyclopentyl, 2,3-morpholinyl, 2,4-morpholinyl, 2,6-morpholinyl, 3,4-morpholinyl, 3,5-morpholinyl, 1,2-piperazinyl, 1,3-piperazinyl, 2,3-piperazinyl, 2,6-piperazinyl, 1,2-piperidinyl, 1,3-piperidinyl, 2,3-piperidinyl, 2,4-piperidinyl, 2,6-piperidinyl, 3,4-piperidinyl, 1,2-pyrrolidinyl, 1,3-pyrrolidinyl, 2,3-pyrrolidinyl, 2,4-pyrrolidinyl, 2,5-pyrrolidinyl, 3,4-pyrrolidinyl, 2,3-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,4-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,5-tetrahydrofuranyl, and 3,4-tetrahydrofuranyl, wherein Z0 is directly bonded to the pyrimidinone ring and W22 is optionally substituted with one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of R9, R10, R11, R12, and R13;
R41 and R42 are independently selected from the group consisting of amidino, hydroxyamino, hydrido, hydroxy, amino, and alkyl;
Q is phenyl or a heteroaryl of 5 or 6 ring members, wherein a nitrogen with a removable hydrogen or a carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R9, a nitrogen with a removable hydrogen or a carbon at the other position adjacent to the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R13, a nitrogen with a removable hydrogen or a carbon adjacent to R9 and two atoms from the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R10, a nitrogen with a removable hydrogen or a carbon adjacent to R13 and two atoms from the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R12, and a nitrogen with a removable hydrogen or a carbon adjacent to both R10 and R12 is substituted by R11, with the proviso that Q is other than phenyl when Z0 is a covalent single bond;
Q is optionally hydrido with the proviso that Z0 is other than a covalent single bond;
K1 is (CR41R4b)n wherein n is 1 or 2;
R4a and R4b are independently selected from the group consisting of halo, hydrido, hydroxyalkyl, alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, and haloalkyl:
E0 is E1, when K is (CR4aR4b)n, wherein E1 is selected from the group consisting of a covalent single bond, C(O), C(S), C(O)N(R7), (R7)NC(O), S(O)2, (R7)NS(O)2, and S(O)2N(R7);
Y0 is phenyl or a heteroaryl of 5 or 6 ring members, wherein one carbon of said phenyl or said heteroaryl is substituted by Qs, a carbon two or three contiguous atoms from the point of attachment of Qs is substituted by Qb, a carbon adjacent to the point of attachment of Qs is optionally substituted by R17, another carbon adjacent to the point of attachment of Qs is optionally substituted by R18, a carbon adjacent to Qb is optionally substituted by R16, and another carbon adjacent to Qb is optionally substituted by R19;
R16, R17, R18, and R19 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, amidino, guanidino, carboxy, haloalkylthio, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, nitro, alkoxyamino, lower alkylamino, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkanoyl, haloalkanoyl, alkyl, alkenyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, haloalkoxyalkyl, carboalkoxy, and cyano;
R16 or R19 is optionally selected from the group consisting of NR20R21, N(R26)C(NR25)N(R23)(R24), and C(NR25)NR23R24, with the proviso that R16, R19, and Qb are not simultaneously hydrido;
Qb is selected from the group consisting of NR20R21, aminoalkyl, hydrido, N(R26)C(NR25)N(R23)(R24), and C(NR25)NR23R24, with the provisos that no more than one of R20 and R21 is selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, amino, alkylamino, and dialkylamino at the same time and that no more than one of R23 and R24 is selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, amino, alkylamino, and dialkylamino at the same time;
R20, R21, R23, R24, R25, and R26 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, alkyl, hydroxy, aminoalkyl, amino, dialkylamino, alkylamino, and hydroxyalkyl;
Qs is selected from the group consisting of a single covalent bond, (CR37R38)b wherein b is an integer selected from 1 through 4, and (CH(R14))cxe2x80x94W1xe2x80x94(CH(R15))d wherein c and d are integers independently selected from 1 through 3 and W1 is selected from the group consisting of C(O)N(R14), (R14)NC(O), S(O), S(O)2, S(O)2N(R14), N(R14)S(O)2, and N(R14), with the provisos that R14 is selected from other than halo when directly bonded to N and that (CR37R38)b, and (CH(R14))c are bonded to E0;
R14 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, halo, alkyl, and haloalkyl;
R37 and R38 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, alkyl, and haloalkyl;
R38 is optionally aroyl or heteroaroyl, wherein R38 is optionally substituted at from one through three of the ring carbons with a substituent selected from the group consisting of R16, R17, R18, and R19;
Y0 is optionally YAT wherein YAT is Qbxe2x80x94Qs;
Y0 is optionally Qbxe2x80x94Qss wherein Qss is (CH(R14))exe2x80x94W2xe2x80x94(CH(R15))h, wherein e and h are independently 1 or 2 and W2 is CR4axe2x95x90CR4b with the proviso that (CH(R14))e is bonded to E0;
Y0 is optionally selected from the group consisting of Qbxe2x80x94Qssss and Qbxe2x80x94Qssssr wherein Qssss is (CH(R38))rxe2x80x94W5 and Qssssr is (CH(R38))rxe2x80x94W6, r is 1 or 2, W5 and W6 are independently selected from the group consisting of 1,4-indenyl, 1,5-indenyl, 1,6-indenyl, 1,7-indenyl, 2,7-indenyl, 2,6-indenyl, 2,5-indenyl, 2,4-indenyl, 3,4-indenyl, 3,5-indenyl, 3,6-indenyl, 3,7-indenyl, 2,4-benzofuranyl, 2,5-benzofuranyl, 2,6-benzofuranyl, 2,7-benzofuranyl, 3,4-benzofuranyl, 3,5-benzofuranyl, 3,6-benzofuranyl, 3,7-benzofuranyl, 2,4-benzothiophenyl, 2,5-benzothiophenyl, 2,6-benzothiophenyl, 2,7-benzothiophenyl, 3,4-benzothiophenyl, 3,5-benzothiophenyl, 3,6-benzothiophenyl, 3,7-benzothiophenyl, 2,7-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 3,4-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 3,5-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 3,6-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 3,7-imidazo(1,2-a)pyridinyl, 2,4-indolyl, 2,5-indolyl, 2,6-indolyl, 2,7-indolyl, 3,4-indolyl, 3,5-indolyl, 3,6-indolyl, 3,7-indolyl, 1,4-isoindolyl, 1,5-isoindolyl, 1,6-isoindolyl, 2,4-isoindolyl, 2,5-isoindolyl, 2,6-isoindolyl, 2,7-isoindolyl, 1,3-isoindolyl, 3,4-indazolyl, 3,5-indazolyl, 3,6-indazolyl, 3,7-indazolyl, 2,4-benzoxazolyl, 2,5-benzoxazolyl, 2,6-benzoxazolyl, 2,7-benzoxazolyl, 3,4-benzisoxazolyl, 3,5-benzisoxazolyl, 3,6-benzisoxazolyl, 3,7-benzisoxazolyl, 1,4-naphthyl, 1,5-naphthyl, 1,6-naphthyl, 1,7-naphthyl, 1,8-naphthyl, 2,4-naphthyl, 2,5-naphthyl, 2,6-naphthyl, 2,7-naphthyl, 2,8-naphthyl, 2,4-quinolinyl, 2,5-quinolinyl, 2,6-quinolinyl, 2,7-quinolinyl, 2,8-quinolinyl, 3,4-quinolinyl, 3,5-quinolinyl, 3,6-quinolinyl, 3,7-quinolinyl, 3,8-quinolinyl, 4,5-quinolinyl, 4,6-quinolinyl, 4,7-quinolinyl, 4,8-quinolinyl, 1,4-isoquinolinyl, 1,5-isoquinolinyl, 1,6-isoquinolinyl, 1,7-isoquinolinyl, 1,8-isoquinolinyl, 3,4-isoquinolinyl, 3,5-isoquinolinyl, 3,6-isoquinolinyl, 3,7-isoquinolinyl, 3,8-isoquinolinyl, 4,5-isoquinolinyl, 4,6-isoquinolinyl, 4,7-isoquinolinyl, 4,8-isoquinolinyl, 3,4-cinnolinyl, 3,5-cinnolinyl, 3,6-cinnolinyl, 3,7-cinnolinyl, 3,8-cinnolinyl, 4,5-cinnolinyl, 4,6-cinnolinyl, 4,7-cinnolinyl, and 4,8-cinnolinyl, and each carbon and hyrido containing nitrogen member of the ring of the W5 and of the ring of the W6, other than the points of attachment of W5 and W6, is optionally substituted with one or more of the group consisting of R9, R10, R11, and R12, with the provisos that Qb is bonded to lowest number substituent position of each W5 and Qb is bonded to highest number substituent position of each W6, and (CH(R38))r is bonded to E0.
In a more preferred embodiment of compounds of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof,
J is O; 
R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, acetamido, haloacetamido, amidino, guanidino, alkylenedioxy, haloalkylthio, alkanoyloxy, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, alkoxyamino, alkanoyl, haloalkanoyl, nitro, lower alkylamino, alkylthio, aryl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkylsulfonamido, amidosulfonyl, monoalkyl amidosulfonyl, dialkyl amidosulfonyl, alkyl, alkenyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkylenylamino, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxamido, cyano, and Qb;
B is optionally selected from the group consisting of hydrido, trialkylsilyl, C2-C8 alkyl, C3-C8 alkylenyl, C3-C8 alkenyl, C3-C8 alkynyl, and C2-C8 haloalkyl, wherein each member of group B is optionally substituted at any carbon up to and including 6 atoms from the point of attachment of B to A with one or more of the group consisting of R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36;
B is selected from the group consisting of C3-C12 cycloalkyl and C4-heterocyclyl, wherein each ring carbon may be optionally substituted with R33, a ring carbon other than the ring carbon at the point of attachment of B to A may be optionally substituted with oxo provided that no more than one ring carbon is substituted by oxo at the same time, ring carbons and a nitrogen adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment may be optionally substituted with R9 or R13, a ring carbon or nitrogen adjacent to the R9 position and two atoms from the point of attachment may be substituted with R10, a ring carbon or nitrogen adjacent to the R13 position and two atoms from the point of attachment may be substituted with R12, a ring carbon three atoms from the point of attachment and adjacent to the R10 position may be substituted with R11, a ring carbon three atoms from the point of attachment and adjacent to the R12 position may be substituted with R33, and a ring carbon four atoms from the point of attachment and adjacent to the R11 and R33 positions may be substituted with R34;
R9, R10, R11, R12, and R13 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, acetamido, haloacetamido, alkoxyamino, alkanoyl, haloalkanoyl, amidino, guanidino, alkylenedioxy, haloalkylthio, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, lower alkylamino, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonamido, amidosulfonyl, monoalkyl amidosulfonyl, dialkyl amidosulfonyl, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, carboalkoxy, carboxyalkyl, carboxy, carboxamido, and cyano;
R9, R10, R11, R12, and R13 are optionally selected from the group consisting of heteroaryl and heterocyclyl with the proviso that R9, R10, R11, R12, and R13 are substitutents for other than B;
A is selected from the group consisting of single covalent bond and (CH(R15))paxe2x80x94(W7)rr wherein rr is an integer selected from 0 through 1, pa is an integer selected from 0 through 3, and W7 is selected from the group consisting of O, S, C(O), (R7)NC(O), (R7)NC(S), and N(R7);
R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy and alkyl,
R15 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, halo, alkyl, and haloalkyl;
xcexa8 is NH;
M is selected from the group consisting of N and R1xe2x80x94C;
R1 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, alkyl, cyano, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, amino, aminoalkyl, alkylamino, amidino, hydroxy, hydroxyamino, alkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyamino, thiol, and alkylthio;
R2 is Z0xe2x80x94Q;
Z0 is selected from the group consisting of covalent single bond and (CR41R42)q wherein q is an integer selected from 1 through 2, (CH(R14))gxe2x80x94W0xe2x80x94(CH(R42))p wherein g and p are integers independently selected from 0 through 3 and W0 is selected from the group consisting of O, S, and N(R41), and (CH(R41))exe2x80x94W22xe2x80x94(CH(R42))h wherein e and h are integers independently selected from 0 through 1 and W22 is selected from the group consisting of CR41xe2x95x90CR42, 1,2-cyclopropyl, 1,2-cyclobutyl, 1,2-cyclohexyl, 1,3-cyclohexyl, 1,2-cyclopentyl, 1,3-cyclopentyl, 2,3-morpholinyl, 2,4-morpholinyl, 2,6-morpholinyl, 3,4-morpholinyl, 3,5-morpholinyl, 1,2-piperazinyl, 1,3-piperazinyl, 2,3-piperazinyl, 2,6-piperazinyl, 1,2-piperidinyl, 1,3-piperidinyl, 2,3-piperidinyl, 2,4-piperidinyl, 2,6-piperidinyl, 3,4-piperidinyl, 1,2-pyrrolidinyl, 1,3-pyrrolidinyl, 2,3-pyrrolidinyl, 2,4-pyrrolidinyl, 2,5-pyrrolidinyl, 3,4-pyrrolidinyl, 2,3-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,4-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,5-tetrahydrofuranyl, and 3,4-tetrahydrofuranyl, with the proviso that Z0 is directly bonded to the pyrimidinone ring;
R41 and R42 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, and amino;
Q is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, with the proviso that Z0 is other than a covalent single bond, aryl, and heteroaryl, wherein a carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R9, the other carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R13, a carbon adjacent to R9 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R10, a carbon adjacent to R13 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R12, and any carbon adjacent to both R10 and R12 is optionally substituted by R11;
K is CHR4a wherein R4a is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxyalkyl, alkyl alkoxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, and haloalkyl;
E0 is selected from the group consisting of a covalent single bond, C(O)N(H), (H)NC(O), (R7)NS(O)2, and S(O)2N(R7); 
wherein D5, D6, J5, and J6 are independently selected from the group consisting of C, N, O, S and a covalent bond with the provisos that no more than one is a covalent bond, K2 is C, no more than one of D5, D6, J5, and J6 is O, no more than one of D5, D6, J5, and J6 is S, one of D5, D6, J5, and J6 must be a covalent bond when two of D5, D6, J5, and J6 are O and S, and no more than four of D5, D6, J5, and J6 are N, with the provisos that R16, R17, R18, and R19 are each independently selected to maintain the tetravalent nature of carbon, trivalent nature of nitrogen, the divalent nature of sulfur, and the divalent nature of oxygen;
R16, R17, R18, and R19 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, amidino, guanidino, carboxy, haloalkylthio, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, alkoxyamino, lower alkylamino, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkanoyl, haloalkanoyl, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, and cyano;
R16 and R19 are optionally Qb with the proviso that no more than one of R16 and R19 is Qb at the same time and that Qb is Qbe;
Qb is selected from the group consisting of NR20R21, Qbe wherein Qbe is hydrido, N(R26)C(NR25)N(R23)(R24), and C(NR25)NR23R24, with the provisos that no more than one of R20 and R21 is hydroxy, amino, alkylamino, or dialkylamino at the same time and that no more than one of R23 and R24 is hydroxy, amino, alkylamino, or dialkylamino at the same time;
R20, R21, R23, R24, R25, and R26 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, alkyl, hydroxy, amino, alkylamino and dialkylamino;
Qs is selected from the group consisting of a single covalent bond, (CR37R38)b wherein b is an integer selected from 1 through 4, and (CH(R14))cxe2x80x94W1xe2x80x94(CH(R15))d wherein c and d are integers independently selected from 1 through 3 and W1 is selected from the group consisting of C(O)N(R14), (R14)NC(O), S(O), S(O)2, S(O)2N(R14), N(R14)S(O)2, and N(R14), with the provisos that R14 is selected from other than halo when directly bonded to N and that (CR37R38)b, and (CH(R14))c are bonded to E0;
R14 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, halo, alkyl, and haloalkyl;
R37 and R38 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, alkyl, and haloalkyl;
R38 is optionally selected from the group consisting of aroyl and heteroaroyl;
Y0 is optionally Qbxe2x80x94Qss wherein Qss is (CH(R14))exe2x80x94W2xe2x80x94(CH(R15))h, wherein e and h are integers independently selected from 1 through 2 and W2 is CR4axe2x95x90CH with the proviso that (CH(R14))e is bonded to E0.
In another more preferred embodiment of compounds of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof,
J is O;
B is phenyl or a heteroaryl of 5 or 6 ring members, wherein a carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R32, the other carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R36, a carbon adjacent to R32 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R33, a carbon adjacent to R36 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R35, and any carbon adjacent to both R33 and R35 is substituted by R34;
R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, acetamido, haloacetamido, amidino, guanidino, alkylenedioxy, haloalkylthio, alkanoyloxy, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, alkoxyamino, haloalkanoyl, nitro, lower alkylamino, alkylthio, aryl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl, alkylsulfonamido, amidosulfonyl, monoalkyl amidosulfonyl, dialkyl amidosulfonyl, alkyl, alkenyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyhaloalkyl, aminoalkyl, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxamido, cyano, and Qb;
B is optionally selected from the group consisting of hydrido, trialkylsilyl, C2-C8 alkyl, C3-C8 alkylenyl, C3-C8 alkenyl, C3-C8 alkynyl, and C2-C8 haloalkyl, wherein each member of group B is optionally substituted at any carbon up to and including 6 atoms from the point of attachment of B to A with one or more of the group consisting of R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36;
B is optionally a C3-C12 cycloalkyl or C4-C9 heterocyclyl, wherein each ring carbon may be optionally substituted with R33, a ring carbon other than the ring carbon at the point of attachment of B to A may be optionally substituted with oxo provided that no more than one ring carbon is substituted by oxo at the same time, ring carbons and nitrogens adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment may be optionally substituted with R9 or R13, a ring carbon or nitrogen adjacent to the R9 position and two atoms from the point of attachment may be substituted with R10, a ring carbon or nitrogen adjacent to the R13 position and two atoms from the point of attachment may be substituted with R12, a ring carbon three atoms from the point of attachment and adjacent to the R10 position may be substituted with R11, a ring carbon three atoms from the point of attachment and adjacent to the R12 position may be substituted with R33, and a ring carbon four atoms from the point of attachment and adjacent to the R11 and R33 positions may be substituted with R34;
R9, R10, R11, R12, and R13 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, acetamido, haloacetamido, alkoxyamino, alkanoyl, haloalkanoyl, amidino, guanidino, alkylenedioxy, haloalkylthio, alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, cycloalkylalkoxy, aralkoxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, heteroaralkoxy,heterocyclyloxy, heterocyclylalkoxy, hydroxy, amino, alkylamino, N-alkyl-N-arylamino, arylamino, aralkylamino, heteroarylamino, heteroaralkylamino, heterocyclylamino, heterocyclylalkylamino, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, arylsulfinyl, aralkylsulfinyl, cycloalkylsulfinyl, heteroarylsulfinyl, alkylsulfamido, alkylsulfonyl, arylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfonyl, cycloalkylsulfonyl, heteroarylsulfonyl, amidosulfonyl, alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyhaloalkyl, aminoalkyl, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, carboxamido, and cyano;
A is a single covalent bond or (CH(R15))paxe2x80x94(W7)rr wherein rr is 0 or 1, pa is an integer selected from 0 through 3, and W7 is selected from the group consisting of O, S, C(O), (R7)NC(O), (R7)NC(S), and N(R7);
R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy and alkyl;
R15 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, halo, alkyl, and haloalkyl;
xcexa8 is NH;
M is selected from the group consisting of N and R1xe2x80x94C;
R1 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, alkyl, cyano, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, amino, aminoalkyl, alkylamino, amidino, hydroxy, hydroxyamino, alkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyamino, thiol, and alkylthio;
R2 is Z0xe2x80x94Q;
Z0 is selected from the group consisting of a covalent single bond, W0xe2x80x94(CH(R42))p wherein p is an integer selected from 0 through 3 and W0 is selected from the group consisting of O, S, and N(R41), and (CH(R41))gxe2x80x94O wherein g is an integer selected from 1 through 3, with the proviso that Z0 is directly bonded to the ring;
Z0 is optionally W22xe2x80x94(CH(R42))h wherein h is 0 or 1 and W22 is selected from the group consisting of 1,2-cyclopropyl, 1,2-cyclobutyl, 1,2-cyclohexyl, 1,3-cyclohexyl, 1,2-cyclopentyl, 1,3-cyclopentyl, 2,3-morpholinyl, 2,4-morpholinyl, 2,6-morpholinyl, 3,4-morpholinyl, 3,5-morpholinyl, 1,2-piperazinyl, 1,3-piperazinyl, 2,3-piperazinyl, 2,6-piperazinyl, 1,2-piperidinyl 1,3-piperidinyl, 2,3-piperidinyl, 2,4-piperidinyl, 2,6-piperidinyl, 3,4-piperidinyl, 1,2-pyrrolidinyl, 1,3-pyrrolidinyl, 2,3-pyrrolidinyl, 2,4-pyrrolidinyl, 2,5-pyrrolidinyl, 3,4-pyrrolidinyl, 2,3-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,4-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2,5-tetrahydrofuranyl, and 3,4-tetrahydrofuranyl, wherein Z0 is directly bonded to the ring and W22 is optionally substituted with one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of R9, R10, R11, R12, and R13;
R41 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, and alkyl;
R42 is selected from the group consisting of amidino, hydroxyamino, hydrido, hydroxy, amino, and alkyl;
Q is phenyl or a heteroaryl of 5 or 6 ring members, wherein a carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R9, the other carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R13, a carbon adjacent to R9 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R10, a carbon adjacent to R13 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R12, and any carbon adjacent to both R10 and R12 is optionally substituted by R11, with the proviso that Q is other than a phenyl when Z0 is a covalent single bond;
Q is optionally hydrido with the proviso that Z0 is selected from other than a covalent single bond;
K is CHR4a wherein R4a is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxyalkyl, alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, and haloalkyl;
E0 is selected from the group consisting of a covalent single bond, C(O)N(H), (H)NC(O), (R7)NS(O)2, and S(O)2N(R7);
Y0 is phenyl or a heteroaryl of 5 or 6 ring members, wherein one carbon of said phenyl or said heteroaryl is substituted by Qs, a carbon two or three contiguous atoms from the point of attachment of Qs is substituted by Qb, a carbon adjacent to the point of attachment of Qs is optionally substituted by R17, another carbon adjacent to the point of attachment of Qs is optionally substituted by R18, a carbon adjacent to Qb is optionally substituted by R16, and another carbon adjacent to Qb is optionally substituted by R19;
R16, R17, R18, and R19 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, amidino, guanidino, carboxy, haloalkylthio, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, alkoxyamino, lower alkylamino, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkanoyl, haloalkanoyl, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, and cyano;
R16 or R19 is optionally selected from the group consisting of NR20R21, N(R26)C(NR25)N(R23)(R24), and C(NR25)NR23R24, with the proviso that R16, R19, and Qb are not simultaneously hydrido;
Qb is selected from the group consisting of NR20R21, Qbe wherein Qbe is hydrido, N(R26)C(NR25)N(R23)(R24), and C(NR25)NR23R24, with the provisos that no more than one of R20 and R21 is selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, amino, alkylamino, and dialkylamino at the same time and that no more than one of R23 and R24 is selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, amino, alkylamino, and dialkylamino at the same time;
R20, R21, R23, R24, R25, and R26 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, alkyl, hydroxy, amino, alkylamino and dialkylamino;
Qs is selected from the group consisting of a single covalent bond, CR37R38)b wherein b is an integer selected from 1 through 4, and (CH(R14))cxe2x80x94W1xe2x80x94(CH(R15))d wherein c and d are integers independently selected from 1 through 3 and W1 is selected from the group consisting of C(O)N(R14), (R14)NC(O), S(O), S(O)2, S(O)2N(R14), N(R14)S(O)2, and N(R14), with the provisos that R14 is selected from other than halo when directly bonded to N and that (CR37R38)b, and (CH(R14))c are bonded to E0;
R14 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, halo, alkyl, and haloalkyl;
R37 and R38 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, alkyl, and haloalkyl;
R38 is optionally aroyl or heteroaroyl, wherein R38 is optionally substituted at from one through three of the ring carbons with a substituent selected from the group consisting of R16, R17, R18, and R19;
Y0 is optionally YAT wherein YAT is Qbxe2x80x94Qs;
Y0 is optionally Qbxe2x80x94Qss wherein Qss is (CH(R14))exe2x80x94W2xe2x80x94(CH(R15))h, wherein e and h are independently 1 or 2 and W2 is CR4axe2x95x90CH with the proviso that (CH(R14))e is bonded to E0.
In an even more preferred embodiment of compounds of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof,
J is O; 
R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, acetamido, haloacetamido, amidino, guanidino, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, alkoxyamino, lower alkylamino, alkylthio, amidosulfonyl, monoalkyl amidosulfonyl, dialkyl amidosulfonyl, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxamido, cyano, and Qb;
A is selected from the group consisting of single covalent bond and (CH(R15))paxe2x80x94(W7)rr wherein rr is an integer selected from 0 through 1, pa is an integer selected from 0 through 3, and W7 is selected from the group consisting of (R7)NC(O) and N(R7);
R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy and alkyl;
R15 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, halo, alkyl, and haloalkyl;
xcexa8 is NH;
M is selected from the group consisting of N and R1xe2x80x94C;
R1 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, hydroxyamino, amidino, amino, cyano, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxy, alkyl, alkylamino, aminoalkyl, alkylthio, alkoxyamino, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, and halo;
R2 is Z0xe2x80x94Q;
Z0 is selected from the group consisting of a covalent single bond, O, S, NH, and CH2;
Q is selected from the group consisting of aryl and heteroaryl wherein a carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R9, the other carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R13, a carbon adjacent to R9 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R10, a carbon adjacent to R13 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R12, and any carbon adjacent to both R10 and R12 is optionally substituted by R11;
R9, R11, and R13 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, amino, amidino, guanidino, lower alkylamino, alkylthio, alkylsulfonamido, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, amidosulfonyl, monoalkyl amidosulfonyl, alkyl, alkoxy, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, carboxy, carboxamido, and cyano;
R10 and R12 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, acetamido, haloacetamido, amidino, guanidino, alkyl, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, alkoxyamino, lower alkylamino, alkylsulfonamido, amidosulfonyl, monoalkyl amidosulfonyl, dialkyl amidosulfonyl, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, amidocarbonyl, halo, haloalkyl, and cyano;
K is CH2;
E0 is C(O)N(H); 
wherein D5, D6, J5, and J6 are independently selected from the group consisting of C, N, O, S and a covalent bond with the provisos that no more than one is a covalent bond, K2 is C, no more than one of D5, D6, J5, and J6 is optionally O, no more than one of D5, D6, J5, and J6 is optionally S, one of D5, D6, J5, and J6 must be a covalent bond when two of D5, D6, J5, and J6 are O and S, and no more than four of D5, D6, J5, and J6 are N;
R16, R17, R18, and R19 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, amidino, guanidino, carboxy, haloalkylthio, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, lower alkylamino, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkanoyl, haloalkanoyl, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, and cyano;
R16 and R19 are optionally Qb with the proviso that no more than one of R16 and R19 is Qb at the same time and that Qb is Qbe;
Qb is selected from the group consisting of NR20R21, Qbe wherein Qbe is hydrido, and C(NR25)NR23R24, with the provisos that no more than one of R20 and R21 is hydroxy at the same time and that no more than one of R23 and R24 is hydroxy at the same time;
R20, R21, R23, R24, and R25 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, alkyl, and hydroxy;
Qs is selected from the group consisting of a single covalent bond, CH2, and CH2CH2.
In another even more preferred embodiment of compounds of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof,
J is O;
B is optionally selected from the group consisting of hydrido, C2-C8 alkyl, C3-C8 alkenyl, C3-C8 alkynyl, and C2-C8 haloalkyl, wherein each member of group B is optionally substituted at any carbon up to and including 6 atoms from the point of attachment of B to A with one or more of the group consisting of R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36;
R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, acetamido, haloacetamido, amidino, guanidino, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, alkoxyamino, lower alkylamino, alkylthio, amidosulfonyl, monoalkyl amidosulfonyl, dialkyl amidosulfonyl, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxamido, cyano, and Qb;
A is selected from the group consisting of single covalent bond and (CH(R15))paxe2x80x94(W7)rr wherein rr is an integer selected from 0 through 1, pa is an integer selected from 0 through 3, and W7 is selected from the group consisting of (R7)NC(O) and N(R7);
R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy and alkyl;
R15 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, halo, alkyl, and haloalkyl;
xcexa8 is NH;
M is selected from the group consisting of N and R1xe2x80x94C;
R1 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, hydroxyamino, amidino, amino, cyano, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxy, alkyl, alkylamino, aminoalkyl, alkylthio, alkoxyamino, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, and halo:
R2 is Z0xe2x80x94Q;
Z0 is selected from the group consisting of covalent single bond, O, S, NH, and CH2;
Q is selected from the group consisting of aryl and heteroaryl wherein a carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R9, the other carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R13, a carbon adjacent to R9 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R10, a carbon adjacent to R13 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R12, and any carbon adjacent to both R10 and R12 is optionally substituted by R11;
R9, R11, and R13 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, amino, amidino, guanidino, lower alkylamino, alkylthio, alkylsulfonamido, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, amidosulfonyl, monoalkyl amidosulfonyl, alkyl, alkoxy, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, carboxy, carboxamido, and cyano;
R10 and R12 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, acetamido, haloacetamido, amidino, guanidino, alkyl, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, alkoxyamino, lower alkylamino, alkylsulfonamido, amidosulfonyl, monoalkyl amidosulfonyl, dialkyl amidosulfonyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkylenylamino, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, amidocarbonyl, halo, haloalkyl, and cyano;
K is CH2;
E0 is C(O)N(H); 
wherein D5, D6, J5, and J6 are independently selected from the group consisting of C, N, O, S and a covalent bond with the provisos that no more than one is a covalent bond, K2 is C, no more than one of D5, D6, J5, and J6 is O, no more than one of D5, D6, J5, and J6 is S, one of D5, D6, J5, and J6 must be a covalent bond when two of D5, D6, J5, and J6 are O and S, and no more than four of D5, D6, J5, and J6 are N, with the provisos that R16, R17, R18, and R19 are each independently selected to maintain the tetravalent nature of carbon, trivalent nature of nitrogen, the divalent nature of sulfur, and the divalent nature of oxygen;
R16, R17, R18, and R19 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, amidino, guanidino, carboxy, haloalkylthio, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, lower alkylamino, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkanoyl, haloalkanoyl, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkylenylamino, and cyano;
R16 and R19 are optionally Qb with the proviso that no more than one of R16 and R19 is Qb at the same time and that Qb is Qbe;
Qb is selected from the group consisting of NR20R21, Qbe wherein Qbe is hydrido, C(NR25)NR23R24, and N(R26)C(NR25)N(R23)(R24), with the provisos that no more than one of R20 and R21 is hydroxy at the same time and that no more than one of R23 and R24 is hydroxy at the same time;
R20, R21, R23, R24, R25, and R26 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, alkyl, and hydroxy;
Qs is selected from the group consisting of a single covalent bond, CH2, and CH2CH2.
In still another even more preferred embodiment of compounds of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof,
J is O;
B is selected from the group consisting of C3-C7 cycloalkyl and C4-heterocyclyl, wherein each ring carbon may be optionally substituted with R33, a ring carbon other than the ring carbon at the point of attachment of B to A may be optionally substituted with oxo provided that no more than one ring carbon is substituted by oxo at the same time, ring carbons and a nitrogen adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment may be optionally substituted with R9 or R13, a ring carbon or nitrogen adjacent to the R9 position and two atoms from the point of attachment may be substituted with R10, a ring carbon or nitrogen adjacent to the R13 position and two atoms from the point of attachment may be substituted with R12, a ring carbon three atoms from the point of attachment and adjacent to the R10 position may be substituted with R11, a ring carbon three atoms from the point of attachment and adjacent to the R12 position may be substituted with R33, and a ring carbon four atoms from the point of attachment and adjacent to the R11 and R33 positions may be substituted with R34;
R9, R11, and R13 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, amino, amidino, guanidino, lower alkylamino, alkylthio, alkylsulfonamido, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, amidosulfonyl, monoalkyl amidosulfonyl, alkyl, alkoxy, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, carboxy, carboxamido, and cyano;
R10 and R12 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, acetamido, haloacetamido, amidino, guanidino, alkyl, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, alkoxyamino, lower alkylamino, alkylsulfonamido, amidosulfonyl, monoalkyl amidosulfonyl, dialkyl amidosulfonyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkylenylamino, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, amidocarbonyl, halo, haloalkyl, and cyano;
R33 and R34 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, acetamido, haloacetamido, amidino, guanidino, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, alkoxyamino, lower alkylamino, alkylthio, amidosulfonyl, monoalkyl amidosulfonyl, dialkyl amidosulfonyl, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxamido, cyano, and Qb;
A is selected from the group consisting of single covalent bond and (CH(R15))paxe2x80x94(W7)rr wherein rr is an integer selected from 0 through 1, pa is an integer selected from 0 through 3, and W7 is selected from the group consisting of (R7)NC(O) and N(R7);
R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy and alkyl;
R15 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, halo, alkyl, and haloalkyl;
xcexa8 is NH;
M is selected from the group consisting of N and R1xe2x80x94C;
R1 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, hydroxyamino, amidino, amino, cyano, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxy, alkyl, alkylamino, aminoalkyl, alkylthio, alkoxyamino, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, and halo;
R2 is Z0xe2x80x94Q;
Z0 is selected from the group consisting of covalent single bond, O, S, NH, and CH2;
Q is selected from the group consisting of aryl and heteroaryl wherein a carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R9, the other carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R13, a carbon adjacent to R9 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R10, a carbon adjacent to R13 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R12, and any carbon adjacent to both R10 and R12 is optionally substituted by R11;
K is CH2;
E0 is C(O)N(H); 
wherein D5, D6, J5, and J6 are independently selected from the group consisting of C, N, O, S and a covalent bond with the provisos that no more than one is a covalent bond, K2 is C, no more than one of D5, D6, J5, and J6 is O, no more than one of D5, D6, J5, and J6 is S, one of D5, D6, J5, and J6 must be a covalent bond when two of D5, D6, J5, and J6 are O and S, and no more than four of D5, D6, J5, and J6 are N, with the provisos that R16, R17, R18, and R19 are each independently selected to maintain the tetravalent nature of carbon, trivalent nature of nitrogen, the divalent nature of sulfur, and the divalent nature of oxygen;
R16, R17, R18, and R19 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, amidino, guanidino, carboxy, haloalkylthio, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, lower alkylamino, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkanoyl, haloalkanoyl, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkylenylamino, and cyano;
R16 and R19 are optionally Qb with the proviso that no more than one of R16 and R19 is Qb at the same time and that Qb is Qbe;
Qb is selected from the group consisting of NR20R21, Qbe wherein Qbe is hydrido, and C(NR25)NR23R24, with the provisos that no more than one of R20 and R21 is hydroxy at the same time and that no more than one of R23 and R24 is hydroxy at the same time;
R20, R21, R23, R24, and R25 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, alkyl, and hydroxy;
Qs is selected from the group consisting of a single covalent bond, CH2, and CH2CH2.
In a fourth even more preferred embodiment of compounds of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, said compound is the formula: 
wherein;
B is phenyl or a heteroaryl of 5 or 6 ring members, wherein a carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R32, the other carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R36, a carbon adjacent to R32 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R33, a carbon adjacent to R36 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R35, and any carbon adjacent to both R33 and R35 is optionally substituted by R34;
R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, acetamido, haloacetamido, amidino, guanidino, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, alkoxyamino, alkylamino, alkylthio, amidosulfonyl, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyhaloalkyl, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxamido, cyano, and Qb;
A is a single covalent bond or (CH(R15))paxe2x80x94(W7)rr wherein rr is 0 or 1, pa is an integer selected from 0 through 3, and W7 is (R7)NC(O) or N(R7);
R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy and alkyl;
R15 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, halo, alkyl, and haloalkyl;
M is selected from the group consisting of N and R1xe2x80x94C;
R1 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, hydroxyamino, amidino, amino, cyano, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxy, alkyl, alkylamino, aminoalkyl, alkylthio, alkoxyamino, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, and halo;
R2 is Z0xe2x80x94Q;
Z0 is a covalent single bond or W0xe2x80x94(CH(R42))p wherein p is 0 or 1 and W0 is selected from the group consisting of O, S, and N(R41);
R41 and R42 are independently hydrido or alkyl;
Q is phenyl or a heteroaryl of 5 or 6 ring members, wherein a carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R9, the other carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R13, a carbon adjacent to R9 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R10, a carbon adjacent to R13 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R12, and any carbon adjacent to both R10 and R12 is optionally substituted by R11, with the proviso that Q is other than a phenyl when Z0 is a covalent single bond;
R9, R11, and R13 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, amino, amidino, guanidino, alkylamino, alkylthio, alkylsulfonamido, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, amidosulfonyl, alkyl, alkoxy, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyhaloalkyl, carboxy, carboxamido, and cyano;
R10 and R12 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, acetamido, haloacetamido, amidino, guanidino, alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl, alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, cycloalkylalkoxy, aralkoxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, heteroaralkoxy, heterocyclyloxy, heterocyclylalkoxy, hydroxy, amino, alkoxyamino, alkylamino, arylamino, aralkylamino, heteroarylamino, heteroaralkylamino, heterocyclylamino, heterocyclylalkylamino, alkylsulfonamido, amidosulfonyl, arylsulfinyl, aralkylsulfinyl, cycloalkylsulfinyl, heteroarylsulfinyl, arylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfonyl, cycloalkylsulfonyl, heteroarylsulfonyl, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyhaloalkyl, aminoalkyl, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, carboxamido, halo, haloalkyl, and cyano;
Y0 is phenyl or a heteroaryl of 5 or 6 ring members, wherein one carbon of said phenyl or said heteroaryl is substituted by Qs, a carbon two or three contiguous atoms from the point of attachment of Qs is substituted by Qb, a adjacent to the point of attachment of Qs is optionally substituted by R17, another carbon adjacent to the point of attachment of Qs is optionally substituted by R18, a carbon adjacent to Qb is optionally substituted by R16, and another carbon adjacent to Qb is optionally substituted by R19;
R16, R17, R18, and R19 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, amidino, guanidino, carboxy, haloalkylthio, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, alkylamino, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkanoyl, haloalkanoyl, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, and cyano;
R16 or R19 is optionally NR20R21 or C(NR25)NR23R24, with the proviso that R16, R19, and Qb are not simultaneously hydrido;
Qb is selected from the group consisting of NR20R21, hydrido, and C(NR25)NR23R24, with the provisos that no more than one of R20 and R21 is hydroxy at the same time and that no more than one of R23 and R24 is hydroxy at the same time;
R20, R21, R23, R24, and R25 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, alkyl, and hydroxy;
Qs is selected from the group consisting of a single covalent bond, CH2, and CH2CH2.
In a fifth even more preferred embodiment of compounds of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, said compound is the formula: 
wherein;
B is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, C2-C8 alkyl, C3-C8 alkenyl, C3-C8 alkynyl, and C2-C8 haloalkyl, wherein each member of group B is optionally substituted at any carbon up to and including 6 atoms from the point of attachment of B to A with one or more of the group consisting of R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36;
R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, acetamido, haloacetamido, amidino, guanidino, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, alkoxyamino, alkylamino, alkylthio, amidosulfonyl, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyhaloalkyl, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxamido, cyano, and Qb;
A is a single covalent bond or (CH(R15))paxe2x80x94(W7)rr wherein rr is 0 or 1, pa is an integer selected from 0 through 3, and W7 is (R7)NC(O) or N(R7);
R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy and alkyl;
R15 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, halo, alkyl, and haloalkyl;
M is selected from the group consisting of N and R1xe2x80x94C;
R1 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, hydroxyamino, amidino, amino, cyano, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxy, alkyl, alkylamino, aminoalkyl, alkylthio, alkoxyamino, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, and halo;
R2 is Z0xe2x80x94Q;
Z0 is a covalent single bond or W0xe2x80x94(CH(R42))p wherein p is 0 or 1 and W0 is selected from the group consisting of O, S, and N(R41);
R41 and R42 are independently hydrido or alkyl;
Q is phenyl or a heteroaryl of 5 or 6 ring members, wherein a carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R9, the other carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R13, a carbon adjacent to R9 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R10, a carbon adjacent to R13 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R12, and any carbon adjacent to both R10 and R12 is optionally substituted by R11, with the proviso that Q is other than a phenyl when Z0 is a covalent single bond;
R9, R11, and R13 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, amino, amidino, guanidino, alkylamino, alkylthio, alkylsulfonamido, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, amidosulfonyl, alkyl, alkoxy, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyhaloalkyl, carboxy, carboxamido, and cyano;
R10 and R12 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, acetamido, haloacetamido, amidino, guanidino, alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl, alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, cycloalkylalkoxy, aralkoxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, heteroaralkoxy, heterocyclyloxy, heterocyclylalkoxy, hydroxy, amino, alkoxyamino, alkylamino, arylamino, aralkylamino, heteroarylamino, heteroaralkylamino, heterocyclylamino, heterocyclylalkylamino, alkylsulfonamido, amidosulfonyl, arylsulfinyl, aralkylsulfinyl, cycloalkylsulfinyl, heteroarylsulfinyl, arylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfonyl, cycloalkylsulfonyl, heteroarylsulfonyl, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyhaloalkyl, aminoalkyl, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, carboxamido, halo, haloalkyl, and cyano;
Y0 is phenyl or a heteroaryl of 5 or 6 ring members, wherein one carbon of said phenyl or said heteroaryl is substituted by Qs, a carbon two or three contiguous atoms from the point of attachment of Qs is substituted by Qb, a carbon adjacent to the point of attachment of Qs is optionally substituted by R17, another carbon adjacent to the point of attachment of Qs is optionally substituted by R18, a carbon adjacent to Qb is optionally substituted by R16, and another carbon adjacent to Qb is optionally substituted by R19;
R16, R17, R18, and R19 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, amidino, guanidino, carboxy, haloalkylthio, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, alkylamino, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkanoyl, haloalkanoyl, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, and cyano;
R16 or R19 is optionally selected from the group consisting of NR20R21, C(NR25)NR23R24, and N(R26)C(NR25)N(R23)(R24), with the proviso that R16, R19, and Qb are not simultaneously hydrido;
Qb is selected from the group consisting of NR20R21, hydrido, C(NR25)NR23R24, and N(R26)C(NR25)N(R23)(R24), with the provisos that no more than one of R20 and R21 is hydroxy at the same time and that no more than one of R23 and R24 is hydroxy at the same time;
R20, R21, R23, R24, R25, and R26 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, alkyl, and hydroxy;
Qs is selected from the group consisting of a single covalent bond, CH2, and CH2CH2.
In a sixth even more preferred embodiment of compounds of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, said compound is the formula: 
wherein;
B is a C3-C7 cycloalkyl or a C4-C6 saturated heterocyclyl, wherein each ring carbon is optionally substituted with R33, a ring carbon other than the ring carbon at the point of attachment of B to A is optionally substituted with oxo provided that no more than one ring carbon is substituted by oxo at the same time, ring carbons and a nitrogen adjacent to the carbon atom at the point of attachment are optionally substituted with R9 or R13, a ring carbon or nitrogen adjacent to the R9 position and two atoms from the point of attachment is optionally substituted with R10, a ring carbon or nitrogen adjacent to the R13 position and two atoms from the point of attachment is optionally substituted with R12, a ring carbon or nitrogen three atoms from the point of attachment and adjacent to the R10 position is optionally substituted with R11, a ring carbon or nitrogen three atoms from the point of attachment and adjacent to the R12 position is optionally substituted with R33, and a ring carbon or nitrogen four atoms from the point of attachment and adjacent to the R11 and R33 positions is optionally substituted with R34;
R9, R11, and R13 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, amino, amidino, guanidino, alkylamino, alkylthio, alkylsulfonamido, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, amidosulfonyl, alkyl, alkoxy, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyhaloalkyl, carboxy, carboxamido, and cyano;
R10 and R12 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, acetamido, haloacetamido, amidino, guanidino, alkyl, aryl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl, alkoxy, cycloalkoxy, cycloalkylalkoxy, aralkoxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, heteroaralkoxy, heterocyclyloxy, heterocyclylalkoxy, hydroxy, amino, alkoxyamino, alkylamino, arylamino, aralkylamino, heteroarylamino, heteroaralkylamino, heterocyclylamino, heterocyclylalkylamino, alkylsulfonamido, amidosulfonyl, arylsulfinyl, aralkylsulfinyl, cycloalkylsulfinyl, heteroarylsulfinyl, arylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfonyl, cycloalkylsulfonyl, heteroarylsulfonyl, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyhaloalkyl, aminoalkyl, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, carboxamido, halo, haloalkyl, and cyano;
R33 and R34 independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, acetamido, haloacetamido, amidino, guanidino, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, alkoxyamino, alkylamino, alkylthio, amidosulfonyl, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, hydroxyhaloalkyl, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxamido, cyano, and Qb;
A is a single covalent bond or (CH(R15))paxe2x80x94(W7)rr wherein rr is 0 or 1, pa is an integer selected from 0 through 3, and W7 is (R7)NC(O) or N(R7);
R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy and alkyl;
R15 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, halo, alkyl, and haloalkyl;
M is selected from the group consisting of N and R1xe2x80x94C;
R1 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, hydroxyamino, amidino, amino, cyano, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxy, alkyl, alkylamino, aminoalkyl, alkylthio, alkoxyamino, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, and halo;
R2 is Z0xe2x80x94Q;
Z0 is a covalent single bond or W0xe2x80x94(CH(R42))p wherein p is 0 or 1 and W0 is selected from the group consisting of O, S, and N(R41);
R41 and R42 are independently hydrido or alkyl;
Q is phenyl or a heteroaryl of 5 or 6 ring members, wherein a carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R9, the other carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R13, a carbon adjacent to R9 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R10, a carbon adjacent to R13 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R12, and any carbon adjacent to both R10 and R12 is optionally substituted by R11, with the proviso that Q is other than a phenyl when Z0 is a covalent single bond;
Y0 is phenyl or a heteroaryl of 5 or 6 ring members, wherein one carbon of said phenyl or said heteroaryl is substituted by Qs, a carbon two or three contiguous atoms from the point of attachment of Qs is substituted by Qb, a carbon adjacent to the point of attachment of Qs is optionally substituted by R17, another carbon adjacent to the point of attachment of Qs is optionally substituted by R18, a carbon adjacent to Qb is optionally substituted by R16, and another carbon adjacent to Qb is optionally substituted by R19;
R16, R17, R18, and R19 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, amidino, guanidino, carboxy, haloalkylthio, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, alkylamino, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkanoyl, haloalkanoyl, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, and cyano;
R16 or R19 is optionally NR20R21 or C(NR25)NR23R24, with the proviso that R16, R19, and Qb are not simultaneously hydrido;
Qb is selected from the group consisting of NR20R21, hydrido, and C(NR25)NR23R24, with the provisos that no more than one of R20 and R21 is hydroxy at the same time and that no more than one of R23 and R24 is hydroxy at the same time;
R20, R21, R23, R24, and R25 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, alkyl, and hydroxy;
Qs is selected from the group consisting of a single covalent bond, CH2, and CH2CH2.
In a most preferred embodiment of compounds of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof,
J is O; 
R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, acetamido, haloacetamido, amidino, guanidino, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, alkoxyamino, alkylamino, alkylthio, amidosulfonyl, monoalkyl amidosulfonyl, dialkyl amidosulfonyl, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxamido, cyano, and Qb;
A is selected from the group consisting of single covalent bond and (CH(R15))paxe2x80x94(W7)rr wherein rr is an integer selected from 0 through 1, pa is an integer selected from 0 through 3, and W7 is N(R7);
R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido and alkyl;
R15 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, halo, alkyl, and haloalkyl;
xcexa8 is NH;
M is selected from the group consisting of N and R1xe2x80x94C;
R1 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, hydroxyamino, amidino, amino, cyano, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxy, alkyl, alkylamino, aminoalkyl, alkylthio, alkoxyamino, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, and halo;
R2 is Z0xe2x80x94Q;
Z0 is a covalent single bond;
Q is selected from the group consisting of aryl and heteroaryl wherein a carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R9, the other carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R13, a carbon adjacent to R9 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R10, a carbon adjacent to R13 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R12, and any carbon adjacent to both R10 and R12 is optionally substituted by R11;
R9, R11, and R13 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, amino, amidino, guanidino, alkylamino, alkylthio, alkoxy, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, amidosulfonyl, monoalkyl amidosulfonyl, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, carboxy, carboxamido, and cyano;
R10 and R12 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, acetamido, haloacetamido, amidino, guanidino, alkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyamino, aminoalkyl, hydroxy, amino, alkylamino, alkylsulfonamido, amidosulfonyl, monoalkyl amidosulfonyl, dialkyl amidosulfonyl, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, halo, haloalkyl, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, carboxyamido, and cyano;
K is CH2;
E0 is C(O)N(H); 
wherein D5, D6, J5, and J6 are independently selected from the group consisting of C, N, O, S and a covalent bond with the provisos that no more than one is a covalent bond, K2 is C, no more than one of D5, D6, J5, and J6 is O, no more than one of D5, D6, J5, and J6 is S, one of D5, D6, J5, and J6 must be a covalent bond when two of D5, D6, J5, and J6 are O and S, and no more than four of D5, D6, J5, and J6 are N;
R16, R17, R18, and R19 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, amidino, guanidino, carboxy, haloalkylthio, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, alkylamino, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkanoyl, haloalkanoyl, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, and cyano;
R16 and R19 are optionally Qb with the proviso that no more than one of R16 and R19 is Qb at the same time and that Qb is Qbe;
Qb is selected from the group consisting of NR20R21, Qbe wherein Qbe is hydrido, and C(NR25)NR23R24;
R20, R21, R23, R24, and R25 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido and alkyl;
Qs is CH2.
In another most preferred embodiment of compounds of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof,
J is O;
B is optionally selected from the group consisting of hydrido, C2-C8 alkyl, C3-C8 alkenyl, C3-C8 alkynyl, and C2-C8 haloalkyl, wherein each member of group B is optionally substituted at any carbon up to and including 6 atoms from the point of attachment of B to A with one or more of the group consisting of R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36;
R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, acetamido, haloacetamido, amidino, guanidino, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, alkoxyamino, alkylamino, alkylthio, amidosulfonyl, monoalkyl amidosulfonyl, dialkyl amidosulfonyl, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxamido, cyano, and Qb;
A is selected from the group consisting of single covalent bond and (CH(R15))paxe2x80x94(W7)rr wherein rr is an integer selected from 0 through 1, pa is an integer selected from 0 through 3, and W7 is N(R7);
R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido and alkyl;
R15 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, halo, alkyl, and haloalkyl;
xcexa8 is NH;
M is selected from the group consisting of N and R1xe2x80x94C;
R1 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, hydroxyamino, amidino, amino, cyano, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxy, alkyl, alkylamino, aminoalkyl, alkylthio, alkoxyamino, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, and halo;
R2 is Z0xe2x80x94Q;
Z0 is a covalent single bond;
Q is selected from the group consisting of aryl and heteroaryl wherein a carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R9, the other carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R13, a carbon adjacent to R9 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R10, a carbon adjacent to R13 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R12, and any carbon adjacent to both R10 and R12 is optionally substituted by R11;
R9, R11, and R13 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, amino, amidino, guanidino, alkylamino, alkylthio, alkoxy, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, amidosulfonyl, monoalkyl amidosulfonyl, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, carboxy, carboxamido, and cyano;
R10 and R12 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, acetamido, haloacetamido, amidino, guanidino, alkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyamino, aminoalkyl, hydroxy, amino, alkylamino, alkylsulfonamido, amidosulfonyl, monoalkyl amidosulfonyl, dialkyl amidosulfonyl, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, halo, haloalkyl, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, carboxyamido, and cyano;
K is CH2;
E0 is C(O)N(H); 
wherein D5, D6, J5, and J6 are independently selected from the group consisting of C, N, O, S and a covalent bond with the provisos that no more than one is a covalent bond, K2 is C, no more than one of D5, D6, J5, and J6 is O, no more than one of D5, D6, J5, and J6 is S, one of D5, D6, J5, and J6 must be a covalent bond when two of D5, D6, J5, and J6 are O and S, and no more than four of D5, D6, J5, and J6 are N, with the provisos that R16, R17, R18, and R19 are each independently selected to maintain the tetravalent nature of carbon, trivalent nature of nitrogen, the divalent nature of sulfur, and the divalent nature of oxygen;
R16, R17, R18, and R19 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, amidino, guanidino, carboxy, haloalkylthio, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, alkylamino, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkanoyl, haloalkanoyl, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, and cyano;
R16 and R19 are optionally Qb with the proviso that no more than one of R16 and R19 is Qb at the same time and that Qb is Qbe;
Qb is selected from the group consisting of NR20R21, Qbe wherein Qbe is hydrido, N(R26)C(NR25)N(R23)(R24), and C(NR25)NR23R24;
R20, R21, R23, R24, R25, and R26 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido and alkyl;
Qs is CH2.
In still another most preferred embodiment of compounds of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof,
J is O;
B is selected from the group consisting of C3-C7 cycloalkyl and C4-heterocyclyl, wherein each ring carbon may be optionally substituted with R33, a ring carbon other than the ring carbon at the point of attachment of B to A may be optionally substituted with oxo provided that no more than one ring carbon is substituted by oxo at the same time, ring carbons and nitrogens adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment may be optionally substituted with R9 or R13, a ring carbon or nitrogen adjacent to the R9 position and two atoms from the point of attachment may be substituted with R10, a ring carbon or nitrogen adjacent to the R13 position and two atoms from the point of attachment may be substituted with R12, a ring carbon three atoms from the point of attachment and adjacent to the R10 position may be substituted with R11, a ring carbon three atoms from the point of attachment and adjacent to the R12 position may be substituted with R33, and a ring carbon four atoms from the point of attachment and adjacent to the R11 and R33 positions may be substituted with R34;
R9, R11, and R13 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, amino, amidino, guanidino, alkylamino, alkylthio, alkoxy, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, amidosulfonyl, monoalkyl amidosulfonyl, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, carboxy, carboxamido, and cyano;
R10 and R12 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, acetamido, haloacetamido, amidino, guanidino, alkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyamino, aminoalkyl, hydroxy, amino, alkylamino, alkylsulfonamido, amidosulfonyl, monoalkyl amidosulfonyl, dialkyl amidosulfonyl, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, halo, haloalkyl, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxyalkyl, carboxyamido, and cyano;
R33 and R34 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, amidino, guanidino, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, alkoxyamino, alkylamino, alkylthio, amidosulfonyl, monoalkyl amidosulfonyl, dialkyl amidosulfonyl, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxamido, and cyano;
R33 is optionally Qb;
A is selected from the group consisting of single covalent bond and (CH(R15))paxe2x80x94(W7)rr wherein rr is an integer selected from 0 through 1, pa is an integer selected from 0 through 3, and W7 is N(R7);
R7 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy and alkyl;
R15 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, halo, alkyl, and haloalkyl;
xcexa8 is NH;
M is selected from the group consisting of N and R1xe2x80x94C;
R1 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, hydroxyamino, amidino, amino, cyano, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxy, alkyl, alkylamino, aminoalkyl, alkylthio, alkoxyamino, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, and halo;
R2 is Z0xe2x80x94Q;
Z0 is a covalent single bond;
Q is selected from the group consisting of aryl and heteroaryl wherein a carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R9, the other carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R13, a carbon adjacent to R9 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R10, a carbon adjacent to R13 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R12, and any carbon adjacent to both R10 and R12 is optionally substituted by R11;
K is CH2;
E0 is C(O)N(H); 
wherein D5, D6, J5, and J6 are independently selected from the group consisting of C, N, O, S and a covalent bond with the provisos that no more than one is a covalent bond, K2 is C, no more than one of D5, D6, J5, and J6 is O, no more than one of D5, D6, J5, and J6 is S, one of D5, D6, J5, and J6 must be a covalent bond when two of D5, D6, J5, and J6 are O and S, and no more than four of D5, D6, J5, and J6 are N, with the provisos that R16, R17, R18, and R19 are each independently selected to maintain the tetravalent nature of carbon, trivalent nature of nitrogen, the divalent nature of sulfur, and the divalent nature of oxygen;
R16, R17, R18, and R19 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, amidino, guanidino, carboxy, haloalkylthio, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, alkylamino, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkanoyl, haloalkanoyl, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkylenylamino, and cyano;
R16 and R19 are optionally Qb with the proviso that no more than one of R16 and R19 is Qb at the same time and that Qb is Qbe;
Qb is selected from the group consisting of NR20R21, Qbe wherein Qbe is hydrido, and C(NR25)NR23R24;
R20, R21, R23, R24, and R25 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido and alkyl;
Qs is CH2.
In a fourth most preferred embodiment of compounds of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, said compound is the formula: 
wherein;
B is phenyl or a heteroaryl of 5 or 6 ring members, wherein a carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R32, the other carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R36, a carbon adjacent to R32 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R33, a carbon adjacent to R36 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R35, and any carbon adjacent to both R33 and R35 is optionally substituted by R34;
R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, acetamido, haloacetamido, amidino, guanidino, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, alkoxyamino, alkylamino, alkylthio, amidosulfonyl, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxamido, cyano, and Qb;
A is a single covalent bond or (CH(R15))paxe2x80x94(W7)rr wherein rr is 0 or 1, pa is an integer selected from 0 through 3, and W7 is N(R7);
R7 is hydrido or alkyl;
R15 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, halo, alkyl, and haloalkyl;
M is selected from the group consisting of N and R1xe2x80x94C;
R1 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, hydroxyamino, amidino, amino, cyano, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxy, alkyl, alkylamino, aminoalkyl, alkylthio, alkoxyamino, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, and halo;
R2 is Z0xe2x80x94Q;
Z0 is a covalent single bond or W0xe2x80x94(CH2)p wherein p is 0 or 1 and W0 is selected from the group consisting of O, S, and N(H);
Q is phenyl or a heteroaryl of 5 or 6 ring members, wherein a carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R9, the other carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R13, a carbon adjacent to R9 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R10, a carbon adjacent to R13 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R12, and any carbon adjacent to both R10 and R12 is optionally substituted by R11, with the proviso that Q is other than a phenyl when Z0 is a covalent single bond;
R9, R11, and R13 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, amino, amidino, guanidino, alkylamino, alkylthio, alkoxy, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, amidosulfonyl, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, carboxy, carboxamido, and cyano;
R10 and R12 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, acetamido, haloacetamido, amidino, guanidino, alkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyamino, hydroxy, amino, alkylamino, alkylsulfonamido, amidosulfonyl, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, halo, haloalkyl, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxamido, carboxyalkyl, and cyano;
Y0 is phenyl or a heteroaryl of 5 or 6 ring members, wherein one carbon of said phenyl or said heteroaryl is substituted by Qs, a carbon two or three contiguous atoms from the point of attachment of Qs is substituted by Qb, a carbon adjacent to the point of attachment of Qs is optionally substituted by R17, another carbon adjacent to the point of attachment of Qs is optionally substituted by R18, a carbon adjacent to Qb is optionally substituted by R16, and another carbon adjacent to Qb is optionally substituted by R19;
R16, R17, R18, and R19 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, amidino, guanidino, carboxy, haloalkylthio, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, alkylamino, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkanoyl, haloalkanoyl, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, and cyano;
R16 or R19 is optionally NR20R21 or C(NR25)NR23R24, with the proviso that R16, R19, and Qb are not simultaneously hydrido;
Qb is selected from the group consisting of NR20R21, hydrido, and C(NR25)NR23R24;
R20, R21, R23, R24, and R25 are independently hydrido or alkyl;
Qs is CH2.
In a fifth most preferred embodiment of compounds of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, said compound is the formula: 
wherein;
B is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, C2-C8 alkyl, C3-C8 alkenyl, C3-C8 alkynyl, and C2-C8 haloalkyl, wherein each member of group B is optionally substituted at any carbon up to and including 6 atoms from the point of attachment of B to A with one or more of the group consisting of R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36;
R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, acetamido, haloacetamido, amidino, guanidino, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, alkoxyamino, alkylamino, alkylthio, amidosulfonyl, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxamido, cyano, and Qb;
A is a single covalent bond or (CH(R15))paxe2x80x94(W7)rr wherein rr is 0 or 1, pa is an integer selected from 0 through 3, and W7 is N(R7);
R7 is hydrido or alkyl;
R15 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, halo, alkyl, and haloalkyl;
M is selected from the group consisting of N and R1xe2x80x94C;
R1 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, hydroxyamino, amidino, amino, cyano, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxy, alkyl, alkylamino, aminoalkyl, alkylthio, alkoxyamino, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, and halo;
R2 is Z0xe2x80x94Q;
Z0 is a covalent single bond or W0xe2x80x94(CH2)p wherein p is 0 or 1 and W0 is selected from the group consisting of O, S, and N(H);
Q is phenyl or a heteroaryl of 5 or 6 ring members, wherein a carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R9, the other carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R13, a carbon adjacent to R9 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R10, a carbon adjacent to R13 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R12, and any carbon adjacent to both R10 and R12 is optionally substituted by R11, with the proviso that Q is other than a phenyl when Z0 is a covalent single bond;
R9, R11, and R13 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, amino, amidino, guanidino, alkylamino, alkylthio, alkoxy, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, amidosulfonyl, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, carboxy, carboxamido, and cyano;
R10 and R12 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, acetamido, haloacetamido, amidino, guanidino, alkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyamino, hydroxy, amino, alkylamino, alkylsulfonamido, amidosulfonyl, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, halo, haloalkyl, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxamido, carboxyalkyl, and cyano;
Y0 is phenyl or a heteroaryl of 5 or 6 ring members, wherein one carbon of said phenyl or said heteroaryl is substituted by Qs, a carbon two or three contiguous atoms from the point of attachment of Qs is substituted by Qb, a carbon adjacent to the point of attachment of Qs is optionally substituted by R17, another carbon adjacent to the point of attachment of Qs is optionally substituted by R18, a carbon adjacent to Qb is optionally substituted by R16, and another carbon adjacent to Qb is optionally substituted by R19;
R16, R17, R18, and R19 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, amidino, guanidino, carboxy, haloalkylthio, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, alkylamino, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkanoyl, haloalkanoyl, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, and cyano;
R16 or R19 is optionally selected from the group consisting of NR20R21, N(R26)C(NR25)N(R23)(R24), and C(NR25)NR23R24, with the proviso that R16, R19, and Qb are not simultaneously hydrido;
Qb is selected from the group consisting of NR20R21, hydrido, N(R26)C(NR25)N(R23)(R24), and C(NR25)NR23R24;
R20, R21, R23, R24, R25, and R26 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido and alkyl;
Qs is CH2.
In a sixth most preferred embodiment of compounds of Formula I or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, said compound is the formula: 
wherein;
B is a C3-C7 cycloalkyl or a C4-C6 saturated heterocyclyl, wherein each ring carbon is optionally substituted with R33, a ring carbon other than the ring carbon at the point of attachment of B to A is optionally substituted with oxo provided that no more than one ring carbon is substituted by oxo at the same time, ring carbons and a nitrogen adjacent to the carbon atom at the point of attachment are optionally substituted with R9 or R13, a ring carbon or nitrogen adjacent to the R9 position and two atoms from the point of attachment is optionally substituted with R10, a ring carbon or nitrogen adjacent to the R13 position and two atoms from the point of attachment is optionally substituted with R12, a ring carbon or nitrogen three atoms from the point of attachment and adjacent to the R10 position is optionally substituted with R11, a ring carbon or nitrogen three atoms from the point of attachment and adjacent to the R12 position is optionally substituted with R33, and a ring carbon or nitrogen four atoms from the point of attachment and adjacent to the R11 and R33 positions is optionally substituted with R34;
R9, R11, and R13 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, amino, amidino, guanidino, alkylamino, alkylthio, alkoxy, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, amidosulfonyl, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, carboxy, carboxamido, and cyano;
R10 and R12 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, acetamido, haloacetamido, amidino, guanidino, alkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyamino, hydroxy, amino, alkylamino, alkylsulfonamido, amidosulfonyl, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, halo, haloalkyl, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxamido, carboxyalkyl, and cyano;
R33 and R34 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, acetamido, haloacetamido, amidino, guanidino, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, alkoxyamino, alkylamino, alkylthio, amidosulfonyl, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, carboalkoxy, carboxy, carboxamido, and cyano;
R33 is optionally Qb;
A is a single covalent bond or (CH(R15))paxe2x80x94(W7)rr wherein rr is 0 or 1, pa is an integer selected from 0 through 3, and W7 is N(R7);
R7 is hydrido or alkyl;
R15 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, halo, alkyl, and haloalkyl;
M is selected from the group consisting of N and R1xe2x80x94C;
R1 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, hydroxyamino, amidino, amino, cyano, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxy, alkyl, alkylamino, aminoalkyl, alkylthio, alkoxyamino, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, and halo;
R2 is Z0xe2x80x94Q;
Z0 is a covalent single bond or W0xe2x80x94(CH2)p wherein p is 0 or 1 and W0 is selected from the group consisting of O, S, and N(H);
Q is phenyl or a heteroaryl of 5 or 6 ring members, wherein a carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R9, the other carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R13, a carbon adjacent to R9 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R10, a carbon adjacent to R13 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R12, and any carbon adjacent to both R10 and R12 is optionally substituted by R11, with the proviso that Q is other than a phenyl when Z0 is a covalent single bond;
Y0 is phenyl or a heteroaryl of 5 or 6 ring members, wherein one carbon of said phenyl or said heteroaryl is substituted by Qs, a carbon two or three contiguous atoms from the point of attachment of Qs is substituted by Qb, a carbon adjacent to the point of attachment of Qs is optionally substituted by R17, another carbon adjacent to the point of attachment of Qs is optionally substituted by R18, a carbon adjacent to Qb is optionally substituted by R16, and another carbon adjacent to Qb is optionally substituted by R19;
R16, R17, R18, and R19 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, amidino, guanidino, carboxy, haloalkylthio, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, alkylamino, alkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkanoyl, haloalkanoyl, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, and cyano;
R16 or R19 is optionally NR20R21 or C(NR25)NR23R24, with the proviso that R16, R19, and Qb are not simultaneously hydrido;
Qb is selected from the group consisting of NR20R21, hydrido, and C(NR25)NR23R24;
R20, R21, R23, R24, and R25 are independently hydrido or alkyl;
Qs is CH2.
In a preferred specific embodiment of Formula I, compounds have the Formula I-S: 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein; 
R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, amidino, guanidino, carboxy, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, propyl, methoxy, ethoxy, isopropoxy, propoxy, hydroxy, amino, methoxyamino, ethoxyamino, acetamido, trifluoroacetamido, nitro, aminomethyl, 1-aminoethyl, 2-aminoethyl, N-methylamino, dimethylamino, N-ethylamino, methylthio, ethylthio, isopropylthio, trifluoromethylthio, trifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropyl, trifluoromethoxy, 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethoxy, fluoro, chloro, bromo, amidosulfonyl, N-methylamidosulfonyl, N,N-dimethylamidosulfonyl, acetyl, propanoyl, trifluoroacetyl, pentafluoropropanoyl, hydroxymethyl, 1-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoro-1-hydroxyethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoro-1-trifluoromethyl-1-hydroxyethyl, carboxymethyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, amidocarbonyl, N-methylamidocarbonyl, N,N-dimethylamidocarbonyl, cyano, and Qb;
B is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, trimethylsilyl, ethyl, 2-propenyl, 2-propynyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 2-butynyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, isobutyl, 2-methylpropenyl, 1-pentyl, 2-pentenyl, 3-pentenyl, 4-pentenyl, 2-pentynyl, 3-pentynyl, 2-pentyl, 1-methyl-2-butenyl, 1-methyl-3-butenyl, 1-methyl-2-butynyl, 3-pentyl, 1-ethyl-2-propenyl, 2-methylbutyl, 2-methyl-2-butenyl, 2-methyl-3-butenyl, 2-methyl-3-butynyl, 3-methylbutyl, 3-methyl-2-butenyl, 3-methyl-3-butenyl, 1-hexyl, 2-hexenyl, 3-hexenyl, 4-hexenyl, 5-hexenyl, 2-hexynyl, 3-hexynyl, 4-hexynyl, 2-hexyl, 1-methyl-2-pentenyl, 1-methyl-3-pentenyl, 1-methyl-4-pentenyl, 1-methyl-2-pentynyl, 1-methyl-3-pentynyl, 3-hexyl, 1-ethyl-2-butenyl, 1-ethyl-3-butenyl, 1-propyl-2-propenyl, 1-ethyl-2-butynyl, 1-heptyl, 2-heptenyl, 3-heptenyl, 4-heptenyl, 5-heptenyl, 6-heptenyl, 2-heptynyl, 3-heptynyl, 4-heptynyl, 5-heptynyl, 2-heptyl, 1-methyl-2-hexenyl, 1-methyl-3-hexenyl, 1-methyl-4-hexenyl, 1-methyl-5hexenyl, 1-methyl-2-hexynyl, 1-methyl-3-hexynyl, 1-methyl-4-hexynyl, 3-heptyl, 1-ethyl-2-pentenyl, 1-ethyl-3-pentenyl, 1-ethyl-4-pentenyl, 1-butyl-2-propenyl, 1-ethyl-2-pentynyl, 1-ethyl-3-pentynyl, 1-octyl, 2-octenyl, 3-octenyl, 4-octenyl, 5-octenyl, 6-octenyl, 7-octenyl, 2-octynyl, 3-octynyl, 4-octynyl, 5-octynyl, 6-octynyl, 2-octyl, 1-methyl-2-heptenyl, 1-methyl-3-heptenyl, 1-methyl-4-heptenyl, 1-methyl-5-heptenyl, 1-methyl-6-heptenyl, 1-methyl-2-heptynyl, 1-methyl-3-heptynyl, 1-methyl-4-heptenyl, 1-methyl-5-heptenyl, 1-methyl-6-heptenyl, 1-methyl-2-heptenyl, 1-methyl-3-heptynyl, 1-methyl-4-heptynyl, 1-methyl-5-heptynyl, 3-octyl, 1-ethyl-2-hexenyl, 1-ethyl-3-hexenyl, 1-ethyl-4-hexenyl, 1-ethyl-2-hexynyl, 1-ethyl-3-hexynyl, 1-ethyl-4-hexynyl, 1-ethyl-5-hexenyl, 1-pentyl-2-propenyl, 4-octyl, 1-propyl-2-pentenyl, 1-propyl-3-pentenyl, 1-propyl-4-pentenyl, 1-butyl-2-butenyl, 1-propyl-2-pentynyl, 1-propyl-3-pentynyl, 1-butyl-2-butynyl, 1-butyl-3-butenyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2,2-difluoropropyl, 4-trifluoromethyl-5,5,5-trifluoropentyl, 4-trifluoromethylpentyl, 5,5,6,6,6-pentafluorohexyl, and 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl, wherein each member of group B is optionally substituted at any carbon up to and including 5 atoms from the point of attachment of B to A with one or more of the group consisting of R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36;
B is optionally selected from the group consisting of cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, oxetan-2-yl, oxetan-3-yl, azetidin-1-yl, azetidin-2-yl, azetidin-3-yl, thiaetan-2-yl, thiaetan-3-yl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, adamantyl, norbornyl, 3-trifluoromethylnorbornyl, bicyclo[3.1.0]hexan-6-yl, cycloheptyl, and cyclooctyl, wherein each ring carbon is optionally substituted with R33, ring carbons or a nitrogen adjacent to the carbon atom at the point of attachment is optionally substituted with R9 or R13, a ring carbon or a nitrogen adjacent to the R9 position and two atoms from the point of attachment is optionally substituted with R10, and a ring carbon or a nitrogen adjacent to the R13 position and two atoms from the point of attachment is optionally substituted with R12;
R9, R10, R11, R12, and R13 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, amidino, guanidino, carboxy, carboxymethyl, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, propyl, methoxy, ethoxy, isopropoxy, propoxy, hydroxy, amino, methoxyamino, ethoxyamino, acetamido, trifluoroacetamido, nitro, aminomethyl, 1-aminoethyl, 2-aminoethyl, N-methylamino, dimethylamino, N-ethylamino, methylthio, ethylthio, isopropylthio, trifluoromethylthio, trifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropyl, trifluoromethoxy, 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethoxy, fluoro, chloro, bromo, methanesulfonamido, amidosulfonyl, N-methylamidosulfonyl, N,N-dimethylamidosulfonyl, acetyl, propanoyl, trifluoroacetyl, pentafluoropropanoyl, hydroxymethyl, 1-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoro-1-hydroxyethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoro-1-trifluoromethyl-1-hydroxyethyl, carboxymethyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, amidocarbonyl, N-methylamidocarbonyl, N,N-dimethylamidocarbonyl, and cyano;
A is selected from the group consisting of single covalent bond, O, S, NH, N(CH3), N(OH), C(O), CH2, CH3CH, CF3CH, NHC(O), N(CH3)C(O), C(O)NH, C(O)N(CH3), CF3CC(O), C(O)CCH3, C(O)CCF3, CH2C(O), (O)CCH2, CH2CH2, CH2CH2CH2, CH3CHCH2, CF3CHCH2, CH3CC(O)CH2, CF3CC(O)CH2, CH2C(O)CCH3, CH2C(O)CCF3, CH2CH2C(O), and CH2(O)CCH2;
A is optionally selected from the group consisting of CH2N(CH3), CH2N(CH2CH3), CH2CH2N(CH3), and CH2CH2N(CH2CH3) with the proviso that B is hydrido;
M is selected from the group consisting of N and R1xe2x80x94C;
R1 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, amino, thiol, amidino, hydroxyamino, aminomethyl, 1-aminoethyl, 2-aminoethyl, methylamino, dimethylamino, cyano, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, propyl, trifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropyl, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, hydroxymethyl, 1-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, methoxyamino, ethoxyamino, methylthio, ethylthio, trifluoromethoxy, 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethoxy, fluoro, chloro, and bromo;
R2 is Z0xe2x80x94Q;
Z0 is selected from the group consisting of covalent single bond, O, S, NH, CH2, CH2CH2, CH(OH), CH(NH2), CH2CH(OH), CH2CHNH2, CH(OH)CH2, and CH(NH2)CH2;
Q is selected from the group consisting of phenyl, 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, 2-pyrrolyl, 3-pyrrolyl, 2-imidazolyl, 4-imidazolyl, 3-pyrazolyl, 4-pyrazolyl, 1,2,4-triazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-triazol-5-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl, 1,3,4-oxadiazol-3-yl, 1,3,4-oxadiazol-5-yl, 3-isothiazolyl, 5-isothiazolyl, 2-oxazolyl, 2-thiazolyl, 3-isoxazolyl, 5-isoxazolyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, 2-pyrazinyl, 2-pyrimidinyl, 4-pyrimidinyl, 5-pyrimidinyl, 3-pyridazinyl, 4-pyridazinyl, 1,3,5-triazin-2-yl, 1,2,4-triazin-3-yl, 1,2,4-triazin-5-yl, 1,2,4-triazin-6-yl, 1,2,3-triazin-4-yl, and 1,2,3-triazin-5-yl, wherein a carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R9, the other carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R13, a carbon adjacent to R9 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R10, a carbon adjacent to R13 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R12, and any carbon adjacent to both R10 and R12 is optionally substituted by R11;
K is CHR4a wherein R4a is selected from the group consisting of methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, hydroxymethyl, 1-hydroxyethyl, methoxymethyl, trifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoromethyl, methylthiomethyl, and hydrido;
E0 is a covalent single bond, C(O)N(H), (H)NC(O), and S(O)2N(H); 
R16, R17, R18, and R19 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, propyl, amidino, guanidino, carboxy, methoxy, ethoxy, isopropoxy, propoxy, hydroxy, amino, methoxyamino, ethoxyamino, aminomethyl, 1-aminoethyl, 2-aminoethyl, N-N-methylamino, dimethylamino, N-ethylamino, methylthio, ethylthio, isopropylthio, trifluoromethylthio, methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, trifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropyl, trifluoromethoxy, 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethoxy, fluoro, chloro, bromo, amidosulfonyl, N-methylamidosulfonyl, N,N-dimethylamidosulfonyl, acetyl, propanoyl, trifluoroacetyl, pentafluoropropanoyl, hydroxymethyl, 1-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoro-1-hydroxyethyl, and cyano;
R16 and R19 are optionally Qb with the proviso that no more than one of R16 and R19 is Qb at the same time and that Qb is Qbe;
Qb is selected from the group consisting of NR20R21, Qbe wherein Qbe is hydrido, C(NR25)NR23R24 and N(R26)C(NR25)N(R23)(R24), with the proviso that no more than one of R20 and R21 is hydroxy, N-methylamino, and N,N-dimethylamino at the same time and that no more than one of R23 and R24 is hydroxy, N-methylamino, and N,N-dimethylamino at the same time;
R20, R21, R23, R24, R25, and R26 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, isopropyl, hydroxy, 2-aminoethyl, 2-(N-methylamino)ethyl, and 2-(N,N-dimethylamino)ethyl;
Qs is selected from the group consisting of a single covalent bond, CH2, CH2CH2, CH3CH, CF3CH, CH3CHCH2, CF3CHCH2, CH2(CH3)CH, CHxe2x95x90CH, CFxe2x95x90CH, C(CH3)xe2x95x90CH, CHxe2x95x90CHCH2, CFxe2x95x90CHCH2, C(CH3)xe2x95x90CHCH2, CH2CHxe2x95x90CH, CH2CFxe2x95x90CH, CH2C(CH3)xe2x95x90CH, CH2CHxe2x95x90CHCH2, CH2CFxe2x95x90CHCH2, CH2C(CH3)xe2x95x90CHCH2, CH2CHxe2x95x90CHCH2CH2, CH2CFxe2x95x90CHCH2CH2, and CH2C(CH3)xe2x95x90CHCH2CH2.
In a more preferred specific embodiment of Formula I, compounds have the Formula I-MPS wherein B is an aromatic: 
(I-MPS wherein B is aromatic)
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein;
B is selected from the group consisting of phenyl, 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, 2-pyrrolyl, 3-pyrrolyl, 2-imidazolyl, 4-imidazolyl, 3-pyrazolyl, 4-pyrazolyl, 2-thiazolyl, 3-isoxazolyl, 5-isoxazolyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, 2-pyrazinyl, 2-pyrimidinyl, 4-pyrimidinyl, 5-pyrimidinyl, 3-pyridazinyl, 4-pyridazinyl, and 1,3,5-triazin-2-yl, wherein a carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R32, the other carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R36, a carbon adjacent to R32 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R33, a carbon adjacent to R36 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R35, and any carbon adjacent to both R33 and R35 is optionally substituted by R34;
R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, amidino, guanidino, carboxy, methoxy, ethoxy, isopropoxy, propoxy, hydroxy, amino, methoxyamino, ethoxyamino, acetamido, trifluoroacetamido, N-methylamino, dimethylamino, N-ethylamino, methylthio, ethylthio, isopropylthio, trifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropyl, trifluoromethoxy, 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethoxy, fluoro, chloro, bromo, amidosulfonyl, N-methylamidosulfonyl, N,N-dimethylamidosulfonyl, hydroxymethyl, 1-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoro-1-hydroxyethyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, amidocarbonyl, N-methylamidocarbonyl, N,N-dimethylamidocarbonyl, cyano, and Qb;
A is selected from the group consisting of single covalent bond, NH, N(CH3), N(OH), CH2, CH3CH, CF3CH, NHC(O), N(CH3)C(O), C(O)NH, C(O)N(CH3), CH2CH2, CH2CH2CH2, CH3CHCH2, and CF3CHCH2;
R16 or R19 is optionally C(NR25)NR23R24 with the proviso that R16, R19, and Qb are not simultaneously hydrido;
Qb is C(NR25)NR23R24 or hydrido, with the proviso that no more than one of R23 and R24 is hydroxy at the same time;
R23, R24, and R25 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, methyl, ethyl, and hydroxy.
In another more preferred specific embodiment of Formula I, compounds have the Formula I-MPS wherein B is a non-cyclic substituent: 
wherein B is a non-cyclic substituent)
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein;
B is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, ethyl, 2-propenyl, 2-propynyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, 2-butynyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, isobutyl, 2-methylpropenyl, 1-pentyl, 2-pentenyl, 3-pentenyl, 4-pentenyl, 2-pentynyl, 3-pentynyl, 2-pentyl, 1-methyl-2-butenyl, 1-methyl-3-butenyl, 1-methyl-2-butynyl, 3-pentyl, 1-ethyl-2-propenyl, 2-methylbutyl, 2-methyl-2-butenyl, 2-methyl-3-butenyl, 2-methyl-3-butynyl, 3-methylbutyl, 3-methyl-2-butenyl, 3-methyl-3-butenyl, 1-hexyl, 2-hexenyl, 3-hexenyl, 4-hexenyl, 5-hexenyl, 2-hexynyl, 3-hexynyl, 4-hexynyl, 2-hexyl, 1-methyl-2-pentenyl, 1-methyl-3-pentenyl, 1-methyl-4-pentenyl, 1-methyl-2-pentynyl, 1-methyl-3-pentynyl, 3-hexyl, 1-ethyl-2-butenyl, 1-ethyl-3-butenyl, 1-propyl-2-propenyl, 1-ethyl-2-butynyl, 1-heptyl, 2-heptenyl, 3-heptenyl, 4-heptenyl, 5-heptenyl, 6-heptenyl, 2-heptynyl, 3-heptynyl, 4-heptynyl, 5-heptynyl, 2-heptyl, 1-methyl-2-hexenyl, 1-methyl-3-hexenyl, 1-methyl-4-hexenyl, 1-methyl -5-hexenyl, 1-methyl-2-hexynyl, 1-methyl-3-hexynyl, 1-methyl-4-hexynyl, 3-heptyl, 1-ethyl-2-pentenyl, 1-ethyl-3-pentenyl, 1-ethyl-4-pentenyl, 1-butyl-2-propenyl, 1-ethyl-2-pentynyl, 1-ethyl-3-pentynyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2,2-difluoropropyl, 4-trifluoromethyl-5,5,5-trifluoropentyl, 4-trifluoromethylpentyl, 5,5,6,6,6-pentafluorohexyl, and 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl, wherein each member of group B is optionally substituted at any carbon up to and including 5 atoms from the point of attachment of B to A with one or more of the group consisting of R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36;
R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, amidino, guanidino, carboxy, methoxy, ethoxy, isopropoxy, propoxy, hydroxy, amino, methoxyamino, ethoxyamino, acetamido, trifluoroacetamido, N-methylamino, dimethylamino, N-ethylamino, methylthio, ethylthio, isopropylthio, trifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropyl, trifluoromethoxy, 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethoxy, fluoro, chloro, bromo, amidosulfonyl, N-methylamidosulfonyl, N,N-dimethylamidosulfonyl, hydroxymethyl, 1-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoro-1-hydroxyethyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, amidocarbonyl, N-methylamidocarbonyl, N,N-dimethylamidocarbonyl, cyano, and Qb;
A is selected from the group consisting of single covalent bond, NH, N(CH3), N(OH), CH2, CH3CH, CF3CH, NHC(O), N(CH3)C(O), C(O)NH, C(O)N(CH3), CH2CH2, CH2CH2CH2, CH3CHCH2, and CF3CHCH2;
A is optionally selected from the group consisting of CH2N(CH3), CH2N(CH2CH3), CH2CH2N(CH3), and CH2CH2N(CH2CH3) with the proviso that B is hydrido;
R16 or R19 is optionally selected from the group consisting of NR20R21, C(NR25)NR23R24, and N(R26)C(NR25)N(R23)(R24), with the proviso that R16, R19, and Qb are not simultaneously hydrido;
Qb is selected from the group consisting of NR20R21, hydrido, C(NR25)NR23R24, and N(R26)C(NR25)N(R23)(R24), with the provisos that no more than one of R20 and R21 is hydroxy at the same time and that no more than one of R23 and R24 is hydroxy at the same time;
R20, R21, R23, R24, R25, and R26 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, isopropyl, and hydroxy.
In still another more preferred specific embodiment of Formula I, compounds have the Formula I-MPS wherein B is a non-aromatic cyclic substituent: 
wherein B is a non-aromatic cyclic substituent)
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein;
B is selected from the group consisting of cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, oxetan-3-yl, azetidin-1-yl, azetidin-2-yl, azetidin-3-yl, thiaetan-3-yl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, norbornyl, 7-oxabicyclo[2.2.1]heptan-2-yl, bicyclo[3.1.0]hexan-6-yl, cycloheptyl, 2-morpholinyl, 3-morpholinyl, 4-morpholinyl, 1-piperazinyl, 2-piperazinyl, 1-piperidinyl, 2-piperidinyl, 3-piperidinyl, 4-piperidinyl, 1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-pyrrolidinyl, 3-pyrrolidinyl, 2-dioxanyl, 4H-2-pyranyl, 4H-3-pyranyl, 4H-4-pyranyl, 4H-pyran-4-one-2-yl, 4H-pyran-4-one-3-yl, 2-tetrahydrofuranyl, 3-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2-tetrahydropyranyl, 3-tetrahydropyranyl, 4-tetrahydropyranyl, 2-tetrahydrothienyl, and 3-tetrahydrothienyl, wherein each ring carbon is optionally substituted with R33, ring carbons and a nitrogen adjacent to the carbon atom at the point of attachment are optionally substituted with R9 or R13, a ring carbon or nitrogen adjacent to the R9 position and two atoms from the point of attachment is optionally substituted with R10, and a ring carbon or nitrogen adjacent to the R13 position and two atoms from the point of attachment is optionally substituted with R12;
R33 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, amidino, guanidino, carboxy, methoxy, ethoxy, isopropoxy, propoxy, hydroxy, amino, methoxyamino, ethoxyamino, acetamido, trifluoroacetamido, N-methylamino, dimethylamino, N-ethylamino, methylthio, ethylthio, isopropylthio, trifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropyl, trifluoromethoxy, 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethoxy, fluoro, chloro, bromo, amidosulfonyl, N-methylamidosulfonyl, N,N-dimethylamidosulfonyl, hydroxymethyl, 1-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoro-1-hydroxyethyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, amidocarbonyl, N-methylamidocarbonyl, N,N-dimethylamidocarbonyl, cyano, and Qb;
A is selected from the group consisting of single covalent bond, NH, N(CH3), N(OH), CH2, CH3CH, CF3CH, NHC(O), N(CH3)C(O), C(O)NH, C(O)N(CH3), CH2CH2, CH2CH2CH2, CH3CHCH2, and CF3CHCH2;
R16 or R19 is optionally C(NR25)NR23R24 with the proviso that R16, R19, and Qb are not simultaneously hydrido;
Qb is C(NR25)NR23R24 or hydrido, with the proviso that no more than one of R23 and R24 is hydroxy at the same time;
R23, R24, and R25 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, methyl, ethyl, and hydroxy.
The more preferred specific embodiment (I-MPS) compounds of the present invention having the Formula: 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, have common structural units, wherein;
M is selected from the group consisting of N and R1xe2x80x94C;
R1 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, amino, amidino, hydroxyamino, aminomethyl, 1-aminoethyl, methylamino, dimethylamino, cyano, methyl, ethyl, trifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, methoxy, hydroxymethyl, 1-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, methoxyamino, methylthio, ethylthio, trifluoromethoxy, 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethoxy, fluoro, chloro, and bromo;
R2 is Z0xe2x80x94Q;
Z0 is selected from the group consisting of covalent single bond, O, S, NH, N(CH3), OCH2, SCH2, N(H)CH2, and N(CH3)CH2;
Q is selected from the group consisting of phenyl, 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, 2-pyrrolyl, 3-pyrrolyl, 2-imidazolyl, 4-imidazolyl, 3-pyrazolyl, 4-pyrazolyl, 2-thiazolyl, 3-isoxazolyl, 5-isoxazolyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, 2-pyrazinyl, 2-pyrimidinyl, 4-pyrimidinyl, 5-pyrimidinyl, 3-pyridazinyl, 4-pyridazinyl, and 1,3,5-triazin-2-yl, wherein a carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R9, the other carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R13, a carbon adjacent to R9 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R10, a carbon adjacent to R13 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R12, and any carbon adjacent to both R10 and R12 is optionally substituted by R11, with the proviso that Q is other than a phenyl when Z0 is a covalent single bond;
R9, R11, and R13 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, amidino, guanidino, carboxy, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, methoxy, ethoxy, isopropoxy, propoxy, hydroxy, amino, N-methylamino, N,N-dimethylamino, N-ethylamino, methylthio, ethylthio, isopropylthio, trifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropyl, trifluoromethoxy, 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethoxy, fluoro, chloro, bromo, methanesulfonamido, amidosulfonyl, N-methylamidosulfonyl, N,N-dimethylamidosulfonyl, hydroxymethyl, 1-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoro-1-hydroxyethyl, amidocarbonyl, N-methylamidocarbonyl, N,N-dimethylamidocarbonyl, and cyano;
R10 and R12 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, amidino, guanidino, carboxy, carboxymethyl, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, methoxy, ethoxy, isopropoxy, propoxy, hydroxy, amino, methoxyamino, ethoxyamino, acetamido, trifluoroacetamido, aminomethyl, 1-aminoethyl, 2-aminoethyl, N-methylamino, dimethylamino, N-ethylamino, methanesulfonamido, amidosulfonyl, N-methylamidosulfonyl, N,N-dimethylamidosulfonyl, hydroxymethyl, 1-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoro-1-hydroxyethyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, amidocarbonyl, N-methylamidocarbonyl, N,N-dimethylamidocarbonyl, N-benzylamidocarbonyl, N-(2-chlorobenzyl)amidocarbonyl, N-(3-fluorobenzyl)amidocarbonyl, N-(2-trifluoromethylbenzyl)amidocarbonyl, N-(1-phenylethyl)amidocarbonyl, N-(1-methyl-1-phenylethyl)amidocarbonyl, N-benzylamidosulfonyl, N-(2-chlorobenzyl)amidosulfonyl, N-ethylamidocarbonyl, N-isopropylamidocarbonyl, N-propylamidocarbonyl, N-isobutylamidocarbonyl, N-(2-butyl)amidocarbonyl, N-cyclobutylamidocarbonyl, N-cyclopentylamidocarbonyl, N-cyclohexylamidocarbonyl, fluoro, chloro, bromo, cyano, cyclobutoxy, cyclohexoxy, cyclohexylmethoxy, 4-trifluoromethycyclohexylmethoxy, cyclopentoxy, benzyl, benzyloxy, 4-bromo-3-fluorophenoxy, 3-bromobenzyloxy, 4-bromobenzyloxy, 4-bromobenzylamino, 5-bromopyrid-2-ylmethylamino, 4-butoxyphenamino, 3-chlorobenzyl, 4-chlorophenoxy, 4-chloro-3-ethylphenoxy, 4-chloro-3-ethylbenzylamino, 4-chloro-3-ethylphenylamino, 3-chlorobenzyloxy, 4-chlorobenzyloxy, 4-chlorobenzylsulfonyl, 4-chlorophenylamino, 4-chlorophenylsulfonyl, 5-chloropyrid-3-yloxy, 2-cyanopyrid-3-yloxy, 2,3-difluorobenzyloxy, 2,4-difluorobenzyloxy, 3,4-difluorobenzyloxy, 2,5-difluorobenzyloxy, 3,5-difluorophenoxy, 3,5-difluorobenzyloxy, 4-difluoromethoxybenzyloxy, 2,3-difluorophenoxy, 2,4-difluorophenoxy, 2,5-difluorophenoxy, 3,5-dimethylphenoxy, 3,4-dimethylphenoxy, 3,4-dimethylbenzyloxy, 3,5-dimethylbenzyloxy, 4-ethoxyphenoxy, 4-ethylbenzyloxy, 3-ethylphenoxy, 4-ethylaminophenoxy, 3-ethyl-5-methylphenoxy, 4-fluorobenzyloxy, 2-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylbenzyloxy, 3-fluoro-5-trifluoromethylbenzyloxy, 4-fluoro-2-trifluoromethylbenzyloxy, 4-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylbenzyloxy, 2-fluorophenoxy, 4-fluorophenoxy, 2-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylphenoxy, 2-fluorobenzyloxy, 4-fluorophenylamino, 2-fluoro-4-trifluoromethylphenoxy, 4-isopropylbenzyloxy, 3-isopropylphenoxy, 4-isopropylphenoxy, 4-isopropyl-3-methylphenoxy, 4-isopropylbenzyloxy, 3-isopropylphenoxy, 4-isopropylphenoxy, 4-isopropyl-3-methylphenoxy, phenylamino, 1-phenylethoxy, 2-phenylethoxy, 2-phenylethyl, 2-phenylethylamino, phenylsulfonyl, 3-trifluoromethoxybenzyloxy, 4-trifluoromethoxybenzyloxy, 3-trifluoromethoxyphenoxy, 4-trifluoromethoxyphenoxy, 3-trifluoromethylbenzyloxy, 4-trifluoromethylbenzyloxy, 2,4-bis-trifluoromethylbenzyloxy, 3-trifluoromethylbenzyl, 3,5-bis-trifluoromethylbenzyloxy, 4-trifluoromethylphenoxy, 3-trifluoromethylphenoxy, 3-trifluoromethylthiobenzyloxy, 4-trifluoromethylthiobenzyloxy, 2,3,4-trifluorophenoxy, 2,3,5-trifluorophenoxy, 3-pentafluoroethylphenoxy, 3-(1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethoxy)phenoxy, and 3-trifluoromethylthiophenoxy; 
R16, R17, R18, and R19 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, propyl, carboxy, amidino, guanidino, methoxy, ethoxy, isopropoxy, propoxy, hydroxy, amino, aminomethyl, 1-aminoethyl, 2-aminoethyl, N-methylamino, dimethylamino, N-ethylamino, methylthio, ethylthio, isopropylthio, trifluoromethylthio, methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, trifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropyl, trifluoromethoxy, 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethoxy, fluoro, chloro, bromo, hydroxymethyl, 1-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, and cyano;
Qs is selected from the group consisting of a single covalent bond, CH2, and CH2CH2.
In a most preferred specific embodiment of Formula I, compounds have the Formula I-EMPS wherein B is an aromatic: 
(I-EMPS wherein B is aromatic)
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein;
B is selected from the group consisting of phenyl, 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, 2-pyrrolyl, 3-pyrrolyl, 2-imidazolyl, 4-imidazolyl, 3-pyrazolyl, 4-pyrazolyl, 2-thiazolyl, 3-isoxazolyl, and 5-isoxazolyl, wherein a carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R32, the other carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R36, a carbon adjacent to R32 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R33, a carbon adjacent to R36 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R35, and any carbon adjacent to both R33 and R35 is optionally substituted by R34;
R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, amidino, guanidino, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, hydroxy, amino, N-methylamino, dimethylamino, methoxyamino, methylthio, ethylthio, trifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, fluoro, chloro, bromo, amidosulfonyl, N-methylamidosulfonyl, hydroxymethyl, amidocarbonyl, carboxy, cyano, and Qb;
A is selected from the group consisting of single covalent bond, NH, N(CH3), CH2, CH3CH, and CH2CH2;
Qb is NR20R21 or C(NR25)NR23R24;
R20, R21, R23, R24, and R25 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, methyl, and ethyl.
In another most preferred specific embodiment of Formula I, compounds have the Formula I-EMPS wherein B is a non-cyclic substituent: 
wherein B is a non-cyclic substituent)
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein;
B is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, ethyl, 2-propenyl, 2-propynyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, 2-butenyl, 2-butynyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, isobutyl, 2-methylpropenyl, 1-pentyl, 2-pentenyl, 3-pentenyl, 2-pentynyl, 3-pentynyl, 2-pentyl, 3-pentyl, 2-methylbutyl, 2-methyl-2-butenyl, 3-methylbutyl, 3-methyl-2-butenyl, 1-hexyl, 2-hexenyl, 3-hexenyl, 4-hexenyl, 2-hexynyl, 3-hexynyl, 4-hexynyl, 2-hexyl, 1-methyl-2-pentenyl, 1-methyl-3-pentenyl, 1-methyl-2-pentynyl, 1-methyl-3-pentynyl, 3-hexyl, 1-ethyl-2-butenyl, 1-heptyl, 2-heptenyl, 3-heptenyl, 4-heptenyl, 5-heptenyl, 2-heptynyl, 3-heptynyl, 4-heptynyl, 5-heptynyl, 2-heptyl, 1-methyl-2-hexenyl, 1-methyl-3-hexenyl, 1-methyl-4-hexenyl, 1-methyl-2-hexynyl, 1-methyl-3-hexynyl, 1-methyl-4-hexynyl, 3-heptyl, 1-ethyl-2-pentenyl, 1-ethyl-3-pentenyl, 1-ethyl-2-pentynyl, 1-ethyl-3-pentynyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2,2-difluoropropyl, 4-trifluoromethyl-5,5,5-trifluoropentyl, 4-trifluoromethylpentyl, 5,5,6,6,6-pentafluorohexyl, and 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl, wherein each member of group B is optionally substituted at any carbon up to and including 5 atoms from the point of attachment of B to A with one or more of the group consisting of R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36;
R32, R33, R34, R35, and R36 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, amidino, guanidino, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, hydroxy, amino, N-methylamino, dimethylamino, methoxyamino, methylthio, ethylthio, trifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, fluoro, chloro, bromo, amidosulfonyl, N-methylamidosulfonyl, hydroxymethyl, amidocarbonyl, carboxy, cyano, and Qb;
A is selected from the group consisting of single covalent bond, NH, N(CH3), CH2, CH3CH, and CH2CH2;
A is optionally selected from the group consisting of CH2N(CH3), CH2N(CH2CH3), CH2CH2N(CH3), and CH2CH2N(CH2CH3) with the proviso that B is hydrido.
Qb is selected from the group consisting of NR20R21, C(NR25)NR23R24, and N(R26)C(NR25)N(R23)(R24);
R20, R21, R23, R24, R25, and R26 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, methyl, and ethyl.
In still another most preferred specific embodiment of Formula I, compounds have the Formula I-EMPS wherein B is a non-aromatic cyclic substituent: 
(I-EMPS wherein B is a non-aromatic cyclic substituent)
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein;
B is selected from the group consisting of cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, oxalan-2-yl, 2-(2R)-bicyclo[2.2.1]-heptyl, oxetan-3-yl, azetidin-1-yl, azetidin-2-yl, azetidin-3-yl, bicyclo[3.1.0]-hexan-6-yl, 2-morpholinyl, 3-morpholinyl, 4-morpholinyl, 1-piperazinyl, 2-piperazinyl, 1-piperidinyl, 2-piperidinyl, 3-piperidinyl, 4-piperidinyl, 1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-pyrrolidinyl, 3-pyrrolidinyl, 2-dioxanyl, 2-tetrahydrofuranyl, 3-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2-tetrahydropyranyl, 3-tetrahydropyranyl, 4-tetrahydropyranyl, 2-tetrahydrothienyl, and 3-tetrahydrothienyl, wherein each ring carbon is optionally substituted with R33, ring carbons and a nitrogen adjacent to the carbon atom at the point of attachment are optionally substituted with R9 or R13, a ring carbon or nitrogen adjacent to the R9 position and two atoms from the point of attachment are optionally substituted with R10, and a ring carbon or nitrogen atom adjacent to the R13 position and two atoms from the point of attachment is optionally substituted with R12;
R33 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, amidino, guanidino, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, hydroxy, amino, N-methylamino, dimethylamino, methoxyamino, methylthio, ethylthio, trifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, fluoro, chloro, bromo, amidosulfonyl, N-methylamidosulfonyl, hydroxymethyl, amidocarbonyl, carboxy, cyano, and Qb;
A is selected from the group consisting of single covalent bond, NH, N(CH3), CH2, CH3CH, and CH2CH2;
Qb is NR20R21 or C(NR25)NR23R24;
R20, R21, R23, R24, and R25 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, methyl, and ethyl.
The most preferred specific embodiment (I-EMPS) compounds of the present invention having the Formula: 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, have common structural units, wherein;
M is selected from the group consisting of N and R1xe2x80x94C;
R1 is selected from the group consisting of hydrido, hydroxy, hydroxymethyl, amino, aminomethyl, methylamino, cyano, methyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, methylthio, trifluoromethoxy, fluoro, and chloro;
R2 is Z0xe2x80x94Q;
Z0 is selected from the group consisting of covalent single bond, O, S, NH, OCH2, SCH2, and N(H)CH2;
Q is selected from the group consisting of phenyl, 2-thienyl, 2-furyl, 2-pyrrolyl, 2-imidazolyl, 2-thiazolyl, 3-isoxazolyl, 2-pyridyl, and 3-pyridyl, wherein a carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R9, the other carbon adjacent to the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R13, a carbon adjacent to R9 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R10, a carbon adjacent to R13 and two atoms from the carbon at the point of attachment is optionally substituted by R12, and any carbon adjacent to both R10 and R12 is optionally substituted by R11, with the proviso that Q is other than a phenyl when Z0 is a covalent single bond;
R9, R11, and R13 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, hydroxy, amino, N-methylamino, N,N-dimethylamino, methylthio, trifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, fluoro, chloro, bromo, amidosulfonyl, N-methylamidosulfonyl, N,N-dimethylamidosulfonyl, hydroxymethyl, 1-hydroxyethyl, amidocarbonyl, N-methylamidocarbonyl, carboxy, and cyano;
R10 and R12 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, amidino, amidocarbonyl, N-methylamidocarbonyl, N-benzylamidocarbonyl, N-(2-chlorobenzyl)amidocarbonyl, N-(3-fluorobenzyl)amidocarbonyl, N-(2-trifluoromethylbenzyl)amidocarbonyl, N-(1-phenylethyl)amidocarbonyl, N-(1-methyl-1-phenylethyl)amidocarbonyl, N-benzylamidosulfonyl, N-(2-chlorobenzyl)amidosulfonyl, N-ethylamidocarbonyl, N-isopropylamidocarbonyl, N-propylamidocarbonyl, N-isobutylamidocarbonyl, N-(2-butyl)amidocarbonyl, N-cyclobutylamidocarbonyl, N-cyclopentylamidocarbonyl, N-cyclohexylamidocarbonyl, guanidino, methyl, ethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, hydroxy, hydroxymethyl, 1-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, carboxy, carboxymethyl, amino, acetamido, trifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, trifluoroacetamido, aminomethyl, N-methylamino, dimethylamino, methoxyamino, amidosulfonyl, N-methylamidosulfonyl, N,N-dimethylamidosulfonyl, methanesulfonamido, methoxycarbonyl, fluoro, chloro, bromo, and cyano; 
R16, R17, R18, and R19 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrido, methyl, ethyl, amidino, guanidino, methoxy, hydroxy, amino, aminomethyl, 1-aminoethyl, 2-aminoethyl, N-methylamino, dimethylamino, methylthio, ethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, methylsulfinyl, methylsulfonyl, trifluoromethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, trifluoromethoxy, fluoro, chloro, hydroxymethyl, carboxy, and cyano;
Qs is CH2.
The compounds of this invention can be used in anticoagulant therapy for the treatment and prevention of a variety of thrombotic conditions including coronary artery and cerebrovascular disease. The compounds of this invention can be used to inhibit serine protease associated with the coagulation cascade and factors II, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, or XII. The compounds of the invention can inhibit the formation of blood platelet aggregates, inhibit the formation of fibrin, inhibit thrombus formation, and inhibiting embolus formation in a mammal, in blood, in blood products, and in mammalian organs. The compounds also can be used for treating or preventing unstable angina, refractory angina, myocardial infarction, transient ischemic attacks, atrial fibrillation, thrombotic stroke, embolic stroke, deep vein thrombosis, disseminated intravascular coagulation, ocular build up of fibrin, and reocclusion or restenosis of recanalized vessels in a mammal. The compounds can also be used in prophylactic treatment of subjects who are at risk of developing such disorders. The compounds can be used to lower the risk of atherosclerosis. The compounds of Formula (I) would also be useful in prevention of cerebral vascular accident (CVA) or stroke.
Besides being useful for human treatment, these compounds are also useful for veterinary treatment of companion animals, exotic animals and farm animals, including mammals, rodents, and the like. More preferred animals include horses, dogs, and cats.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the novel compounds are selected from the compounds set forth in Examples 1 through Example 21 and Table 1.
The use of generic terms in the description of the compounds are herein defined for clarity.
Standard single letter elemental symbols are used to represent specific types of atoms unless otherwise defined. The symbol xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d represents a carbon atom. The symbol xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d represents an oxygen atom. The symbol xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d represents a nitrogen atom unless used as a prefix before a substituent on an amine or amide. The symbol xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d represents a phosphorus atom. The symbol xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d represents a sulfur atom. The symbol xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d represents a hydrido atom. Double letter elemental symbols are used as defined for the elements of the periodical table (i.e., Cl represents chlorine, Se represents selenium, etc.).
As utilized herein, the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d, either alone or within other terms such as xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkylthioxe2x80x9d, means an acyclic alkyl radical containing from 1 to about 10, preferably from 3 to about 8 carbon atoms and more preferably 3 to about 6 carbon atoms. Said alkyl radicals may be optionally substituted with groups as defined below. Examples of such radicals include methyl, ethyl, chloroethyl, hydroxyethyl, n-propyl, oxopropyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, cyanobutyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, pentyl, aminopentyl, iso-amyl, hexyl, octyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d refers to an unsaturated, acyclic hydrocarbon radical in so much as it contains at least one double bond. Such alkenyl radicals contain from about 2 to about 10 carbon atoms, preferably from about 3 to about 8 carbon atoms and more preferably 3 to about 6 carbon atoms. Said alkenyl radicals may be optionally substituted with groups as defined below. Examples of suitable alkenyl radicals include propenyl, 2-chloropropenyl, buten-1-yl, isobutenyl, penten-1-yl, 2-2-methylbuten-1-yl, 3-methylbuten-1-yl, hexen-1-yl, 3-hydroxyhexen-1-yl, hepten-1-yl, and octen-1-yl, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d refers to an unsaturated, acyclic hydrocarbon radical in so much as it contains one or more triple bonds, such radicals containing about 2 to about 10 carbon atoms, preferably having from about 3 to about 8 carbon atoms and more preferably having 3 to about 6 carbon atoms. Said alkynyl radicals may be optionally substituted with groups as defined below. Examples of suitable alkynyl radicals include ethynyl, propynyl, hydroxypropynyl, butyn-1-yl, butyn-2-yl, pentyn-1-yl, pentyn-2-yl, 4-methoxypentyn-2-yl, 3-methylbutyn-1-yl, hexyn-1-yl, hexyn-2-yl, hexyn-3-yl, 3,3-dimethylbutyn-1-yl radicals and the like.
The term xe2x80x9chydridoxe2x80x9d denotes a single hydrogen atom (H). This hydrido radical may be attached, for example, to an oxygen atom to form a xe2x80x9chydroxylxe2x80x9d radical, one hydrido radical may be attached to a carbon atom to form a xe2x80x9cmethinexe2x80x9d radical xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90, or two hydrido radicals may be attached to a carbon atom to form a xe2x80x9cmethylenexe2x80x9d (xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94) radical.
The term xe2x80x9ccarbonxe2x80x9d radical denotes a carbon atom without any covalent bonds and capable of forming four covalent bonds.
The term xe2x80x9ccyanoxe2x80x9d radical denotes a carbon radical having three of four covalent bonds shared by a nitrogen atom.
The term xe2x80x9chydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals wherein any one or more of the alkyl carbon atoms is substituted with a hydroxyl as defined above. Specifically embraced are monohydroxyalkyl, dihydroxyalkyl and polyhydroxyalkyl radicals.
The term xe2x80x9calkanoylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals wherein one or more of the terminal alkyl carbon atoms are substituted with one or more carbonyl radicals as defined below. Specifically embraced are monocarbonylalkyl and dicarbonylalkyl radicals. Examples of monocarbonylalkyl radicals include formyl, acetyl, and pentanoyl. Examples of dicarbonylalkyl radicals include oxalyl, malonyl, and succinyl.
The term xe2x80x9calkylenexe2x80x9d radical denotes linear or branched radicals having from 1 to about 10 carbon atoms and having attachment points for two or more covalent bonds. Examples of such radicals are methylene, ethylene, methylethylene, and isopropylidene.
The term xe2x80x9calkenylenexe2x80x9d radical denotes linear or branched radicals having from 2 to about 10 carbon atoms, at least one double bond, and having attachment points for two or more covalent bonds. Examples of such radicals are 1,1-vinylidene (CH2xe2x95x90C), 1,2-vinylidene (xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94), and 1,4-butadienyl (xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94).
The term xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d means halogens such as fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine atoms.
The term xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals wherein any one or more of the alkyl carbon atoms is substituted with halo as defined above. Specifically embraced are monohaloalkyl, dihaloalkyl and polyhaloalkyl radicals. A monohaloalkyl radical, for one example, may have either a bromo, chloro or a fluoro atom within the radical. Dihalo radicals may have two or more of the same halo atoms or a combination of different halo radicals and polyhaloalkyl radicals may have more than two of the same halo atoms or a combination of different halo radicals. More preferred haloalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to about six carbon atoms. Examples of such haloalkyl radicals include fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, trifluoroethyl, pentafluoroethyl, heptafluoropropyl, difluorochloromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, difluoroethyl, difluoropropyl, dichloroethyl and dichloropropyl.
The term xe2x80x9chydroxyhaloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals wherein any one or more of the haloalkyl carbon atoms is substituted with hydroxy as defined above. Examples of xe2x80x9chydroxyhaloalkylxe2x80x9d radicals include hexafluorohydroxypropyl.
The term xe2x80x9chaloalkylene radicalxe2x80x9d denotes alkylene radicals wherein any one or more of the alkylene carbon atoms is substituted with halo as defined above. Dihalo alkylene radicals may have two or more of the same halo atoms or a combination of different halo radicals and polyhaloalkylene radicals may have more than two of the same halo atoms or a combination of different halo radicals. More preferred haloalkylene radicals are xe2x80x9chaloalkylenexe2x80x9d radicals having one to about six carbon atoms. Examples of xe2x80x9chaloalkylenexe2x80x9d radicals include difluoromethylene, tetrafluoroethylene, tetrachloroethylene, alkyl substituted monofluoromethylene, and aryl substituted trifluoromethylene.
The term xe2x80x9chaloalkenylxe2x80x9d denotes linear or branched radicals having from 1 to about 10 carbon atoms and having one or more double bonds wherein any one or more of the alkenyl carbon atoms is substituted with halo as defined above. Dihaloalkenyl radicals may have two or more of the same halo atoms or a combination of different halo radicals and polyhaloalkenyl radicals may have more than two of the same halo atoms or a combination of different halo radicals.
The terms xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d embrace linear or branched oxy-containing radicals each having alkyl portions of one to about ten carbon atoms, such as methoxy radical. The term xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d also embraces alkyl radicals having one or more alkoxy radicals attached to the alkyl radical, that is, to form monoalkoxyalkyl and dialkoxyalkyl radicals. More preferred alkoxy radicals are xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, isopropoxy and tert-butoxy alkyls. The xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d radicals may be further substituted with one or more halo atoms, such as fluoro, chloro or bromo, to provide xe2x80x9chaloalkoxyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chaloalkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d radicals. Examples of such haloalkoxy radicals include fluoromethoxy, chloromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoroethoxy, fluoroethoxy, tetrafluoroethoxy, pentafluoroethoxy, and fluoropropoxy. Examples of such haloalkoxyalkyl radicals include fluoromethoxymethyl, chloromethoxyethyl, trifluoromethoxymethyl, difluoromethoxyethyl, and trifluoroethoxymethyl.
The terms xe2x80x9calkenyloxyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkenyloxyalkylxe2x80x9d embrace linear or branched oxy-containing radicals each having alkenyl portions of two to about ten carbon atoms, such as ethenyloxy or propenyloxy radical. The term xe2x80x9calkenyloxyalkylxe2x80x9d also embraces alkenyl radicals having one or more alkenyloxy radicals attached to the alkyl radical, that is, to form monoalkenyloxyalkyl and dialkenyloxyalkyl radicals. More preferred alkenyloxy radicals are xe2x80x9calkenyloxyxe2x80x9d radicals having two to six carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include ethenyloxy, propenyloxy, butenyloxy, and isopropenyloxy alkyls. The xe2x80x9calkenyloxyxe2x80x9d radicals may be further substituted with one or more halo atoms, such as fluoro, chloro or bromo, to provide xe2x80x9chaloalkenyloxyxe2x80x9d radicals. Examples of such radicals include trifluoroethenyloxy, fluoroethenyloxy, difluoroethenyhloxy, and fluoropropenyloxy.
The term xe2x80x9chaloalkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d also embraces alkyl radicals having one or more haloalkoxy radicals attached to the alkyl radical, that is, to form monohaloalkoxyalkyl and dihaloalkoxyalkyl radicals. The term xe2x80x9chaloalkenyloxyxe2x80x9d also embraces oxygen radicals having one or more haloalkenyloxy radicals attached to the oxygen radical, that is, to form monohaloalkenyloxy and dihaloalkenyloxy radicals. The term xe2x80x9chaloalkenyloxyalkylxe2x80x9d also embraces alkyl radicals having one or more haloalkenyloxy radicals attached to the alkyl radical, that is, to form monohaloalkenyloxyalkyl and dihaloalkenyloxyalkyl radicals.
The term xe2x80x9calkylenedioxyxe2x80x9d radicals denotes alkylene radicals having at least two oxygens bonded to a single alkylene group. Examples of xe2x80x9calkylenedioxyxe2x80x9d radicals include methylenedioxy, ethylenedioxy, alkylsubstituted methylenedioxy, and arylsubstituted methylenedioxy. The term xe2x80x9chaloalkylenedioxyxe2x80x9d radicals denotes haloalkylene radicals having at least two oxy groups bonded to a single haloalkyl group. Examples of xe2x80x9chaloalkylenedioxyxe2x80x9d radicals include difluoromethylenedioxy, tetrafluoroethylenedioxy, tetrachloroethylenedioxy, alkylsubstituted monofluoromethylenedioxy, and arylsubstituted monofluoromethylenedioxy.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means a carbocyclic aromatic system containing one, two or three rings wherein such rings may be attached together in a pendant manner or may be fused. The term xe2x80x9cfusedxe2x80x9d means that a second ring is present (ie, attached or formed) by having two adjacent atoms in common (ie, shared) with the first ring. The term xe2x80x9cfusedxe2x80x9d is equivalent to the term xe2x80x9ccondensedxe2x80x9d. The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d embraces aromatic radicals such as phenyl, naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indane and biphenyl.
The term xe2x80x9cperhaloarylxe2x80x9d embraces aromatic radicals such as phenyl, naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, indane and biphenyl wherein the aryl radical is substituted with 3 or more halo radicals as defined below.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d embraces saturated and partially saturated heteroatom-containing ring-shaped radicals having from 4 through 15 ring members, herein referred to as xe2x80x9cC4-C15 heterocyclylxe2x80x9d, selected from carbon, nitrogen, sulfur and oxygen, wherein at least one ring atom is a heteroatom. Heterocyclyl radicals may contain one, two or three rings wherein such rings may be attached in a pendant manner or may be fused. Examples of saturated heterocyclic radicals include saturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocylic group containing 1 to 4 nitrogen atoms [e.g. pyrrolidinyl, imidazolidinyl, piperidino, piperazinyl, etc.]; saturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms [e.g. morpholinyl, etc.]; saturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 sulfur atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms [e.g., thiazolidinyl, etc.]. Examples of partially saturated heterocyclyl radicals include dihydrothiophene, dihydropyran, dihydrofuran and dihydrothiazole. Non-limiting examples of heterocyclic radicals include 2-pyrrolinyl, 3-pyrrolinyl, pyrrolindinyl, 1,3-dioxolanyl, 2H-pyranyl, 4H-pyranyl, piperidinyl, 1,4-dioxanyl, morpholinyl, 1,4-dithianyl, thiomorpholinyl, and the like. Said xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d group may be substituted as defined herein. Preferred heterocyclic radicals include five to twelve membered fused or unfused radicals.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d embraces fully unsaturated heteroatom-containing ring-shaped aromatic radicals having from 4 through 15 ring members selected from carbon, nitrogen, sulfur and oxygen, wherein at least one ring atom is a heteroatom. Heteroaryl radicals may contain one, two or three rings wherein such rings may be attached in a pendant manner or may be fused. Examples of xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d radicals, include the unsaturated heteromonocyclyl group of 5 to 6 contiguous members containing 1 to 4 nitrogen atoms, for example, pyrrolyl, pyrrolinyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, triazolyl [e.g., 4H-1,2,4-triazolyl, 1H-1,2,3-triazolyl, 2H-1,2,3-triazolyl, etc.] tetrazolyl [e.g. 1H-tetrazolyl, 2H-tetrazolyl, etc.], etc.; unsaturated condensed heterocyclic group containing 1 to 5 nitrogen atoms, for example, indolyl, isoindolyl, indolizinyl, benzimidazolyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, indazolyl, benzotriazolyl, tetrazolopyridazinyl [e.g., tetrazolo [1,5-b]pyridazinyl, etc.], etc.; unsaturated 3 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing an oxygen atom, for example, pyranyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, etc.; unsaturated 5 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing a sulfur atom, for example, 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, etc.; unsaturated 5- to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms, for example, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, oxadiazolyl [e.g., 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,2,5-oxadiazolyl, etc.] etc.; unsaturated condensed heterocyclic group containing 1 to 2 oxygen atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms [e.g. benzoxazolyl, benzoxadiazolyl, etc.]; unsaturated 5 to 6-membered heteromonocyclic group containing 1 to 2 sulfur atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms, for example, thiazolyl, thiadiazolyl [e.g., 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl, etc.] etc.; unsaturated condensed heterocyclic group containing 1 to 2 sulfur atoms and 1 to 3 nitrogen atoms [e.g., benzothiazolyl, benzothiadiazolyl, etc.] and the like. The term also embraces radicals where heterocyclic radicals are fused with aryl radicals. Examples of such fused bicyclic radicals include benzofuran, benzothiophene, and the like. Said xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d group may be substituted as defined herein. Preferred heteroaryl radicals include five and six membered unfused radicals. Non-limiting examples of heteroaryl radicals include 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, 2-pyrrolyl, 3-pyrrolyl, 2-imidazolyl, 4-imidazolyl, 3-pyrazolyl, 4-pyrazolyl, 1,2,4-triazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-triazol-5-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl, 1,3,4-oxadiazol-3-yl, 1,3,4-oxadiazol-5-yl, 3-isothiazolyl, 5-isothiazolyl, 2-oxazolyl, 2-thiazolyl, 3-isoxazolyl, 5-isoxazolyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, 2-pyrazinyl, 2-pyrimidinyl, 4-pyrimidinyl, 5-pyrimidinyl, 3-pyridazinyl, 4-pyridazinyl, 1,3,5-triazin-2-yl, 1,2,4-triazin-3-yl, 1,2,4-triazin-5-yl, 1,2,4-triazin-6-yl, 1,2,3-triazin-4-yl, and 1,2,3-triazin-5-yl, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9csulfonylxe2x80x9d, whether used alone or linked to other terms such as alkylsulfonyl, denotes respectively divalent radicals xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94. xe2x80x9cAlkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d, embraces alkyl radicals attached to a sulfonyl radical, where alkyl is defined as above. xe2x80x9cAlkylsulfonylalkylxe2x80x9d, embraces alkylsulfonyl radicals attached to an alkyl radical, where alkyl is defined as above. xe2x80x9cHaloalkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d, embraces haloalkyl radicals attached to a sulfonyl radical, where haloalkyl is defined as above. xe2x80x9cHaloalkylsulfonylalkylxe2x80x9d, embraces haloalkylsulfonyl radicals attached to an alkyl radical, where alkyl is defined as above.
The term xe2x80x9camidosulfonylxe2x80x9d embraces amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, monocycloalkylamino, alkyl cycloalkylamino, dicycloalkylamino, N-alkyl-N-arylamino, arylamino, aralkylamino, nitrogen containing heterocyclyl, heterocyclylamino, N-alkyl-N-heterocyclylamino, heteroarylamino, and heteroaralkylamino radicals, attached to one of two unshared bonds in a sulfonyl radical.
The term xe2x80x9csulfinylxe2x80x9d, whether used alone or linked to other terms such as alkylsulfinyl, denotes respectively divalent radicals xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94. xe2x80x9cAlkylsulfinylxe2x80x9d, embraces alkyl radicals attached to a sulfinyl radical, where alkyl is defined as above. xe2x80x9cAlkylsulfinylalkylxe2x80x9d, embraces alkylsulfinyl radicals attached to an alkyl radical, where alkyl is defined as above. xe2x80x9cHaloalkylsulfinylxe2x80x9d, embraces haloalkyl radicals attached to a sulfinyl radical, where haloalkyl is defined as above. xe2x80x9cHaloalkylsulfinylalkylxe2x80x9d, embraces haloalkylsulfinyl radicals attached to an alkyl radical, where alkyl is defined as above.
The term xe2x80x9caralkylxe2x80x9d embraces aryl-substituted alkyl radicals. Preferable aralkyl radicals are xe2x80x9caralkylxe2x80x9d radicals having aryl radicals attached to alkyl radicals having one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include benzyl, diphenylmethyl, triphenylmethyl, phenylethyl and diphenylethyl. The terms benzyl and phenylmethyl are interchangeable.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroaralkylxe2x80x9d embraces heteroaryl-substituted alkyl radicals wherein the heteroaralkyl radical may be additionally substituted with three or more substituents as defined above for aralkyl radicals. The term xe2x80x9cperhaloaralkylxe2x80x9d embraces aryl-substituted alkyl radicals wherein the aralkyl radical is substituted with three or more halo radicals as defined above.
The term xe2x80x9caralkylsulfinylxe2x80x9d, embraces aralkyl radicals attached to a sulfinyl radical, where aralkyl is defined as above. xe2x80x9cAralkylsulfinylalkylxe2x80x9d, embraces aralkylsulfinyl radicals attached to an alkyl radical, where alkyl is defined as above.
The term xe2x80x9caralkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d, embraces aralkyl radicals attached to a sulfonyl radical, where aralkyl is defined as above. xe2x80x9cAralkylsulfonylalkylxe2x80x9d, embraces aralkylsulfonyl radicals attached to an alkyl radical, where alkyl is defined as above.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals having three to 15 carbon atoms. More preferred cycloalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having three to seven carbon atoms. Examples include radicals such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and cycloheptyl. The term cycloalkyl embraces radicals having seven to 15 carbon atoms and having two to four rings. Examples incude radicals such as norbornyl (i.e., bicyclo[2.2.1]heptyl) and adamantyl. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylalkylxe2x80x9d embraces cycloalkyl-substituted alkyl radicals. Preferable cycloalkylalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9ccycloalkylalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having cycloalkyl radicals attached to alkyl radicals having one to six carbon atoms. Examples of such radicals include cyclohexylhexyl. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkenylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals having three to ten carbon atoms and one or more carbon-carbon double bonds. Preferred cycloalkenyl radicals are xe2x80x9ccycloalkenylxe2x80x9d radicals having three to seven carbon atoms. Examples include radicals such as cyclobutenyl, cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl and cycloheptenyl. The term xe2x80x9chalocycloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals wherein any one or more of the cycloalkyl carbon atoms is substituted with halo as defined above. Specifically embraced are monohalocycloalkyl, dihalocycloalkyl and polyhalocycloalkyl radicals. A monohalocycloalkyl radical, for one example, may have either a bromo, chloro or a fluoro atom within the radical. Dihalo radicals may have two or more of the same halo atoms or a combination of different halo radicals and polyhalocycloalkyl radicals may have more than two of the same halo atoms or a combination of different halo radicals. More preferred halocycloalkyl radicals are xe2x80x9chalocycloalkylxe2x80x9d radicals having three to about eight carbon atoms. Examples of such halocycloalkyl radicals include fluorocyclopropyl, difluorocyclobutyl, trifluorocyclopentyl, tetrafluorocyclohexyl, and dichlorocyclopropyl. The term xe2x80x9chalocycloalkenylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals wherein any one or more of the cycloalkenyl carbon atoms is substituted with halo as defined above. Specifically embraced are monohalocycloalkenyl, dihalocycloalkenyl and polyhalocycloalkenyl radicals.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkoxyxe2x80x9d embraces cycloalkyl radicals attached to an oxy radical. Examples of such radicals includes cyclohexoxy and cyclopentoxy. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d also embraces alkyl radicals having one or more cycloalkoxy radicals attached to the alkyl radical, that is, to form monocycloalkoxyalkyl and dicycloalkoxyalkyl radicals. Examples of such radicals include cyclohexoxyethyl. The xe2x80x9ccycloalkoxyxe2x80x9d radicals may be further substituted with one or more halo atoms, such as fluoro, chloro or bromo, to provide xe2x80x9chalocycloalkoxyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chalocycloalkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d radicals.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylalkoxyxe2x80x9d embraces cycloalkyl radicals attached to an alkoxy radical. Examples of such radicals includes cyclohexylmethoxy and cyclopentylmethoxy.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkenyloxyxe2x80x9d embraces cycloalkenyl radicals attached to an oxy radical. Examples of such radicals includes cyclohexenyloxy and cyclopentenyloxy. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkenyloxyalkylxe2x80x9d also embraces alkyl radicals having one or more cycloalkenyloxy radicals attached to the alkyl radical, that is, to form monocycloalkenyloxyalkyl and dicycloalkenyloxyalkyl radicals. Examples of such radicals include cyclohexenyloxyethyl. The xe2x80x9ccycloalkenyloxyxe2x80x9d radicals may be further substituted with one or more halo atoms, such as fluoro, chloro or bromo, to provide xe2x80x9chalocycloalkenyloxyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chalocycloalkenyloxyalkylxe2x80x9d radicals.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylenedioxyxe2x80x9d radicals denotes cycloalkylene radicals having at least two oxygens bonded to a single cycloalkylene group. Examples of xe2x80x9calkylenedioxyxe2x80x9d radicals include 1,2-dioxycyclohexylene.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylsulfinylxe2x80x9d, embraces cycloalkyl radicals attached to a sulfinyl radical, where cycloalkyl is defined as above. xe2x80x9cCycloalkylsulfinylalkylxe2x80x9d, embraces cycloalkylsulfinyl radicals attached to an alkyl radical, where alkyl is defined as above. The term xe2x80x9cCycloalkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d, embraces cycloalkyl radicals attached to a sulfonyl radical, where cycloalkyl is defined as above. xe2x80x9cCycloalkylsulfonylalkylxe2x80x9d, embraces cycloalkylsulfonyl radicals attached to an alkyl radical, where alkyl is defined as above.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylalkanoylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals wherein one or more of the cycloalkyl carbon atoms are substituted with one or more carbonyl radicals as defined below. Specifically embraced are monocarbonylcycloalkyl and dicarbonylcycloalkyl radicals. Examples of monocarbonylcycloalkyl radicals include cyclohexylcarbonyl, cyclohexylacetyl, and cyclopentylcarbonyl. Examples of dicarbonylcycloalkyl radicals include 1,2-dicarbonylcyclohexane.
The term xe2x80x9calkylthioxe2x80x9d embraces radicals containing a linear or branched alkyl radical, of one to ten carbon atoms, attached to a divalent sulfur atom. More preferred alkylthio radicals are xe2x80x9calkylthioxe2x80x9d radicals having one to six carbon atoms. An example of xe2x80x9calkylthioxe2x80x9d is methylthio (CH3xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94). The xe2x80x9calkylthioxe2x80x9d radicals may be further substituted with one or more halo atoms, such as fluoro, chloro or bromo, to provide xe2x80x9chaloalkylthioxe2x80x9d radicals. Examples of such radicals include fluoromethylthio, chloromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, difluoromethylthio, trifluoroethylthio, fluoroethylthio, tetrafluoroethylthio, pentafluoroethylthio, and fluoropropylthio.
The term xe2x80x9calkyl aryl aminoxe2x80x9d embraces radicals containing a linear or branched alkyl radical, of one to ten carbon atoms, and one aryl radical both attached to an amino radical. Examples include N-methyl-4-methoxyaniline, N-ethyl-4-methoxyaniline, and N-methyl-4-trifluoromethoxyaniline.
The term alkylamino denotes xe2x80x9cmonoalkylaminoxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cdialkylaminoxe2x80x9d containing one or two alkyl radicals, respectively, attached to an amino radical. One or two alkyl radicals of the alkylamino may be optionally substituted with hydrogen bonding substitutents selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, amidino, guanidino, thiol, and alkoxy provided the alkyl radicals comprises two or more carbons.
The terms arylamino denotes xe2x80x9cmonoarylaminoxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cdiarylaminoxe2x80x9d containing one or two aryl radicals, respectively, attached to an amino radical. Examples of such radicals include N-phenylamino and N-naphthylamino.
The term xe2x80x9caralkylaminoxe2x80x9d, embraces aralkyl radicals attached to an amino radical, where aralkyl is defined as above. The term aralkylamino denotes xe2x80x9cmonoaralkylaminoxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cdiaralkylaminoxe2x80x9d containing one or two aralkyl radicals, respectively, attached to an amino radical. The term aralkylamino further denotes xe2x80x9cmonoaralkyl monoalkylaminoxe2x80x9d containing one aralkyl radical and one alkyl radical attached to an amino radical.
The term xe2x80x9carylsulfinylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals containing an aryl radical, as defined above, attached to a divalent S(O) atom. The term xe2x80x9carylsulfinylalkylxe2x80x9d denotes arylsulfinyl radicals attached to a linear or branched alkyl radical, of one to ten carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9carylsulfonylxe2x80x9d, embraces aryl radicals attached to a sulfonyl radical, where aryl is defined as above. xe2x80x9carylsulfonylalkylxe2x80x9d, embraces arylsulfonyl radicals attached to an alkyl radical, where alkyl is defined as above. The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylsulfinylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals containing an heteroaryl radical, as defined above, attached to a divalent S(O) atom. The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylsulfinylalkylxe2x80x9d denotes heteroarylsulfinyl radicals attached to a linear or branched alkyl radical, of one to ten carbon atoms. The term xe2x80x9cHeteroarylsulfonylxe2x80x9d, embraces heteroaryl radicals attached to a sulfonyl radical, where heteroaryl is defined as above. xe2x80x9cHeteroarylsulfonylalkylxe2x80x9d, embraces heteroarylsulfonyl radicals attached to an alkyl radical, where alkyl is defined as above.
The term xe2x80x9caryloxyxe2x80x9d embraces aryl radicals, as defined above, attached to an oxygen atom. Examples of such radicals include phenoxy, 4-chloro-3-ethylphenoxy, 4-chloro-3-methylphenoxy, 3-chloro-4-ethylphenoxy, 3,4-dichlorophenoxy, 4-methylphenoxy, 3-trifluoromethoxyphenoxy, 3-trifluoromethylphenoxy, 4-fluorophenoxy, 3,4-dimethylphenoxy, 5-bromo-2-fluorophenoxy, 4-bromo-3-fluorophenoxy, 4-fluoro-3-methylphenoxy, 5,6,7,8-tetrahydronaphthyloxy, 3-isopropylphenoxy, 3-cyclopropylphenoxy, 3-ethylphenoxy, 3-pentafluoroethylphenoxy, 3-(1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethoxy)phenoxy, and 4-tert-butylphenoxy.
The term xe2x80x9caroylxe2x80x9d embraces aryl radicals, as defined above, attached to an carbonyl radical as defined above. Examples of such radicals include benzoyl and toluoyl.
The term xe2x80x9caralkanoylxe2x80x9d embraces aralkyl radicals, as defined herein, attached to an carbonyl radical as defined above. Examples of such radicals include, for example, phenylacetyl.
The term xe2x80x9caralkoxyxe2x80x9d embraces oxy-containing aralkyl radicals attached through an oxygen atom to other radicals. More preferred aralkoxy radicals are xe2x80x9caralkoxyxe2x80x9d radicals having phenyl radicals attached to alkoxy radical as described above. Examples of such radicals include benzyloxy, 1-phenylethoxy, 3-trifluoromethoxybenzyloxy, 3-trifluoromethylbenzyloxy, 3,5-difluorobenyloxy, 3-bromobenzyloxy, 4-propylbenzyloxy, 2-fluoro-3-trifluoromethylbenzyloxy, and 2-phenylethoxy.
The term xe2x80x9caryloxyalkylxe2x80x9d embraces aryloxy radicals, as defined above, attached to an alkyl group. Examples of such radicals include phenoxymethyl.
The term xe2x80x9chaloaryloxyalkylxe2x80x9d embraces aryloxyalkyl radicals, as defined above, wherein one to five halo radicals are attached to an aryloxy group.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroaroylxe2x80x9d embraces heteroaryl radicals, as defined above, attached to an carbonyl radical as defined above. Examples of such radicals include furoyl and nicotinyl.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroaralkanoylxe2x80x9d embraces heteroaralkyl radicals, as defined herein, attached to an carbonyl radical as defined above. Examples of such radicals include, for example, pyridylacetyl and furylbutyryl.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroaralkoxyxe2x80x9d embraces oxy-containing heteroaralkyl radicals attached through an oxygen atom to other radicals. More preferred heteroaralkoxy radicals are xe2x80x9cheteroaralkoxyxe2x80x9d radicals having heteroaryl radicals attached to alkoxy radical as described above. The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylalkoxyxe2x80x9d embraces oxy-containing heterocyclylalkyl radicals attached through an oxygen atom to other radicals.
The term xe2x80x9chaloheteroaryloxyalkylxe2x80x9d embraces heteroaryloxyalkyl radicals, as defined above, wherein one to four halo radicals are attached to an heteroaryloxy group.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylaminoxe2x80x9d embraces heteroaryl radicals, as defined above, attached to an amino group. Examples of such radicals include pyridylamino. The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylaminoxe2x80x9d embraces heterocyclyl radicals, as defined above, attached to an amino group.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroaralkylaminoxe2x80x9d embraces heteroaralkyl radicals, as defined above, attached to an amino group. Examples of such radicals include pyridylmethylamino. The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylalkylaminoxe2x80x9d embraces heterocyclylalkyl radicals, as defined above, attached to an amino group.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroaryloxyxe2x80x9d embraces heteroaryl radicals, as defined above, attached to an oxy group. Examples of such radicals include 2-thiophenyloxy, 2-pyrimidyloxy, 2-pyridyloxy, 3-pyridyloxy, and 4-pyridyloxy. The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclyloxyxe2x80x9d embraces heterocyclyl radicals, as defined above, attached to an oxy group.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroaryloxyalkylxe2x80x9d embraces heteroaryloxy radicals, as defined above, attached to an alkyl group. Examples of such radicals include 2-pyridyloxymethyl, 3-pyridyloxyethyl, and 4-pyridyloxymethyl. The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclyloxyalkylxe2x80x9d embraces heterocyclyloxy radicals, as defined above, attached to an alkyl group.
The term xe2x80x9carylthioxe2x80x9d embraces aryl radicals, as defined above, attached to an sulfur atom. Examples of such radicals include phenylthio.
The term xe2x80x9carylthioalkylxe2x80x9d embraces arylthio radicals, as defined above, attached to an alkyl group. Examples of such radicals include phenylthiomethyl.
The term xe2x80x9calkylthioalkylxe2x80x9d embraces alkylthio radicals, as defined above, attached to an alkyl group. Examples of such radicals include methylthiomethyl. The term xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d embraces alkoxy radicals, as defined above, attached to an alkyl group. Examples of such radicals include methoxymethyl.
The term xe2x80x9ccarbonylxe2x80x9d denotes a carbon radical having two of the four covalent bonds shared with an oxygen atom. The term xe2x80x9ccarboxyxe2x80x9d embraces a hydroxyl radical, as defined above, attached to one of two unshared bonds in a carbonyl group. The term xe2x80x9ccarboxamidoxe2x80x9d embraces amino, monoalkylamino, dialkylamino, monocycloalkylamino, alkylcycloalkylamino, dicycloalkylamino, N-alkyl-N-arylamino, arylamino, aralkylamino, nitrogen containing heterocyclyl, heterocyclylamino, N-alkyl-N-heterocyclylamino, heteroarylamino, and heteroaralkylamino radicals, attached to one of two unshared bonds in a carbonyl group. The term xe2x80x9ccarboxamidoalkylxe2x80x9d embraces carboxamido radicals, as defined above, attached to an alkyl group. The term xe2x80x9ccarboxyalkylxe2x80x9d embraces a carboxy radical, as defined above, attached to an alkyl group. The term xe2x80x9ccarboalkoxyxe2x80x9d embraces alkoxy radicals, as defined above, attached to one of two unshared bonds in a carbonyl group. The term xe2x80x9ccarboaralkoxyxe2x80x9d embraces aralkoxy radicals, as defined above, attached to one of two unshared bonds in a carbonyl group. The term xe2x80x9cmonocarboalkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d embraces one carboalkoxy radical, as defined above, attached to an alkyl group. The term xe2x80x9cdicarboalkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d embraces two carboalkoxy radicals, as defined above, attached to an alkylene group. The term xe2x80x9cmonocyanoalkylxe2x80x9d embraces one cyano radical, as defined above, attached to an alkyl group. The term xe2x80x9cdicyanoalkylenexe2x80x9d embraces two cyano radicals, as defined above, attached to an alkyl group. The term xe2x80x9ccarboalkoxycyanoalkylxe2x80x9d embraces one cyano radical, as defined above, attached to an carboalkoxyalkyl group.
The term xe2x80x9cacylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, means a carbonyl or thionocarbonyl group bonded to a radical selected from, for example, hydrido, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkoxy, aryl, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, alkylsulfinylalkyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, aralkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkenyl, alkylthio, arylthio, amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, aralkoxy, arylthio, and alkylthioalkyl. Examples of xe2x80x9cacylxe2x80x9d are formyl, acetyl, benzoyl, trifluoroacetyl, phthaloyl, malonyl, nicotinyl, and the like. The term xe2x80x9chaloalkanoylxe2x80x9d embraces one or more halo radicals, as defined herein, attached to an alkanoyl radical as defined above. Examples of such radicals include, for example, chloroacetyl, trifluoroacetyl, bromopropanoyl, and heptafluorobutanoyl.
The term xe2x80x9cphosphonoxe2x80x9d embraces a pentavalent phosphorus attached with two covalent bonds to an oxygen radical. The term xe2x80x9cdialkoxyphosphonoxe2x80x9d denotes two alkoxy radicals, as defined above, attached to a phosphono radical with two covalent bonds. The term xe2x80x9cdiaralkoxyphosphonoxe2x80x9d denotes two aralkoxy radicals, as defined above, attached to a phosphono radical with two covalent bonds. The term xe2x80x9cdialkoxyphosphonoalkylxe2x80x9d denotes dialkoxyphosphono radicals, as defined above, attached to an alkyl radical. The term xe2x80x9cdiaralkoxyphosphonoalkylxe2x80x9d denotes diaralkoxyphosphono radicals, as defined above, attached to an alkyl radical.
The term xe2x80x9caminoxe2x80x9d denotes a nitrogen atom containing two substituents such as hydrido, hydroxy or alkyl and having one covalent bond available for bonding to a single atom such as carbon. Examples of such amino radicals include, for example, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHCH3, xe2x80x94NHOH, and xe2x80x94NHOCH3. The term xe2x80x9ciminoxe2x80x9d denotes a nitrogen atom containing one substituent such as hydrido, hydroxy or alkyl and having two covalent bonds available for bonding to a single atom such as carbon. Examples of such imino radicals include, for example, xe2x95x90NH, xe2x95x90NCH3, xe2x95x90NOH, and xe2x95x90NOCH3. The term xe2x80x9cimino carbonylxe2x80x9d denotes a carbon radical having two of the four covalent bond sites shared with an imino group. Examples of such imino carbonyl radicals include, for example, Cxe2x95x90NH, Cxe2x95x90NCH3, Cxe2x95x90NOH, and Cxe2x95x90NOCH3. The term xe2x80x9camidinoxe2x80x9d embraces a substituted or unsubstituted amino group bonded to one of two available bonds of an iminocarbonyl radical. Examples of such amidino radicals include, for example, NH2xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NH, NH2xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NCH3, NH2xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NOCH3 and CH3NHxe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NOH. The term xe2x80x9cguanidinoxe2x80x9d denotes an amidino group bonded to an amino group as defined above where said amino group can be bonded to a third group. Examples of such guanidino radicals include, for example, NH2xe2x80x94C(NH)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, NH2xe2x80x94C(NCH3)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, NH2xe2x80x94C(NOCH3)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, and CH3NHxe2x80x94C(NOH)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94.
The term xe2x80x9csulfoniumxe2x80x9d denotes a positively charged trivalent sulfur atom where said sulfur is substituted with three carbon based groups such as alkyl, alkenyl, aralkyl, or aryl. The term xe2x80x9cdialkyl sulfoniumxe2x80x9d denotes a sulfonium group where said sulfur is substituted with two alkyl groups. Examples of such dialkylsulfonium radicals include, for example, (CH3)2S+xe2x80x94. The term xe2x80x9cdialkyl sulfonium alkylxe2x80x9d denotes a dialkyl sulfonium group where said group is bonded to one bond of an alkylene group as defined above. Examples of such dialkylsulfoniumalkyl radicals include (CH3)2S+xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94.
The term xe2x80x9cphosphoniumxe2x80x9d denotes a positively charged tetravalent phosphorus atom where said phosphorus is substituted with four carbon based groups such as alkyl, alkenyl, aralkyl, or aryl. The term xe2x80x9ctrialkyl phosphoniumxe2x80x9d denotes a phosphonium group where said phosphorus is substituted with three alkyl groups. Examples of such trialkylphosphonium radicals include, for example, (CH3)3P+xe2x80x94.
Said xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkanoylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkylenexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkenylenexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chaloalkylenexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chaloalkenylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkenyloxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkenyloxyalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cperhaloarylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chaloalkoxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chaloalkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chaloalkenyloxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chaloalkenyloxyalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkylenedioxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chaloalkylenedioxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chydroxyhaloalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chaloalkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkylsulfonylalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chaloalkylsulfonylalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkylsulfinylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkylsulfinylalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chaloalkylsulfinylalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caralkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroaralkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cperhaloaralkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caralkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caralkylsulfonylalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caralkylsulfinylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caralkylsulfinylalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccycloalkylalkanoylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccycloalkylalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccycloalkenylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chalocycloalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chalocycloalkenylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccycloalkylsulfinylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccycloalkylsulfinylalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccycloalkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccycloalkylsulfonylalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccycloalkoxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccycloalkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccycloalkylalkoxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccycloalkenyloxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccycloalkenyloxyalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccycloalkylenedioxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chalocycloalkoxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chalocycloalkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chalocycloalkenyloxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chalocycloalkenyloxyalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkylthioxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chaloalkylthioxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkylsulfinylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caminoxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9coxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cthioxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkylaminoxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9carylaminoxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caralkylaminoxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9carylsulfinylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9carylsulfinylalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9carylsulfonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9carylsulfonylalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroarylsulfinylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroarylsulfinylalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroaryl sulfonylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroarylsulfonylalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroarylaminoxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroaralkylaminoxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroaryloxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroaryloxylalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caryloxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caroylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caralkanoylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caralkoxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caryloxyalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chaloaryloxyalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroaroylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroaralkanoylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroaralkoxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheteroaralkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9carylthioxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9carylthioalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cacylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9camidinoxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cguanidinoxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cdialkylsulfoniumxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ctrialkylphosphoniumxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cdialkylsulfoniumalkylxe2x80x9d groups defined above may optionally have 1 or more non-hydrido substituents such as amidino, guanidino, dialkylsulfonium, trialkylphosphonium, dialkylsulfoniumalkyl, perhaloaralkyl, aralkylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfonylalkyl, aralkylsulfinyl, aralkylsulfinylalkyl, halocycloalkyl, halocycloalkenyl, cycloalkylsulfinyl, cycloalkylsulfinylalkyl, cycloalkylsulfonyl, cycloalkylsulfonylalkyl, heteroarylamino, N-heteroarylamino-N-alkylamino, heteroaralkylamino, heteroaryloxy, heteroaryloxylalkyl, haloalkylthio, alkanoyloxy, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkoxylalkyl, heteroaralkoxy, cycloalkoxy, cycloalkenyloxy, cycloalkoxyalkyl, cycloalkylalkoxy, cycloalkenyloxyalkyl, cycloalkylenedioxy, halocycloalkoxy, halocycloalkoxyalkyl, halocycloalkenyloxy, halocycloalkenyloxyalkyl, hydroxy, amino, thio, nitro, alkylamino, alkylthio, alkylthioalkyl, arylamino, aralkylamino, arylthio, arylthioalkyl, heteroaralkoxyalkyl, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfinylalkyl, arylsulfinylalkyl, arylsulfonylalkyl, heteroarylsulfinylalkyl, heteroarylsulfonylalkyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, haloalkylsulfinylalkyl, haloalkylsulfonylalkyl, alkylsulfonamido, alkylaminosulfonyl, amidosulfonyl, monoalkyl amidosulfonyl, dialkyl amidosulfonyl, monoarylamidosulfonyl, arylsulfonamido, diarylamidosulfonyl, monoalkyl monoaryl amidosulfonyl, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfonyl, heteroarylthio, heteroarylsulfinyl, heteroarylsulfonyl, alkanoyl, alkenoyl, aroyl, heteroaroyl, aralkanoyl, heteroaralkanoyl, haloalkanoyl, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkenyloxy, alkenyloxyalky, alkylenedioxy, haloalkylenedioxy, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkanoyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyhaloalkyl, hydroxyaralkyl, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, hydoxyheteroaralkyl, haloalkoxyalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, aryloxy, aralkoxy, aryloxyalkyl, saturated heterocyclyl, partially saturated heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, heteroaryloxy, heteroaryloxyalkyl, arylalkyl, heteroaralkyl, arylalkenyl, heteroarylalkenyl, carboxyalkyl, carboalkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, carboaralkoxy, carboxamido, carboxamidoalkyl, cyano, carbohaloalkoxy, phosphono, phosphonoalkyl, diaralkoxyphosphono, and diaralkoxyphosphonoalkyl.
The term xe2x80x9cspacerxe2x80x9d can include a covalent bond and a linear moiety having a backbone of 1 to 7 contiguous atoms. The spacer may have 1 to 7 atoms of a univalent or multi-valent chain. Univalent chains may be constituted by a radical selected from xe2x95x90C(H)xe2x80x94, xe2x95x90C(R2a)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R2a)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90, xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94, xe2x95x90C(OH)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(OR2a)xe2x80x94, xe2x95x90C(OR2a)xe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 wherein R2a is selected from alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, heteroaryl, aralkyl, aryloxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, arylthioalkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkoxyalkyl, perhaloaralkyl, heteroarylalkyl, heteroaryloxyalkyl, heteroarylthioalkyl, and heteroarylalkenyl, Multi-valent chains may consist of a straight chain of 1 or 2 or 3 or 4 or 5 or 6 or 7 atoms or a straight chain of 1 or 2 or 3 or 4 or 5 or 6 atoms with a side chain. The chain may be constituted of one or more radicals selected from: alkylene, alkenyl, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, ethenyl, xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH(OH)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCH2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94O(CH2)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHCH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCH(R2a)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94O(CH2CHR2a)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCF2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94O(CF2)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(H)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R2a)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R2a)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NR2axe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90, xe2x80x94OCH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SCH2xe2x80x94, S(O)CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94, xe2x95x90C(OH)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(OR2a)xe2x80x94, xe2x95x90C(OR2a)xe2x80x94, S(O)2CH2xe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94NR28CH2xe2x80x94 and many other radicals defined above or generally known or ascertained by one of skill-in-the art. Side chains may include substituents such as 1 or more non-hydrido substituents such as amidino, guanidino, dialkylsulfonium, trialkylphosphonium, dialkylsulfoniumalkyl, perhaloaralkyl, aralkylsulfonyl, aralkylsulfonylalkyl, aralkylsulfinyl, aralkylsulfinylalkyl, halocycloalkyl, halocycloalkenyl, cycloalkylsulfinyl, cycloalkylsulfinylalkyl, cycloalkylsulfonyl, cycloalkylsulfonylalkyl, heteroarylamino, N-heteroarylamino-N-alkylamino, heteroaralkylamino, heteroaryloxy, heteroaryloxylalkyl, haloalkylthio, alkanoyloxy, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkoxylalkyl, heteroaralkoxy, cycloalkoxy, cycloalkenyloxy, cycloalkoxyalkyl, cycloalkylalkoxy, cycloalkenyloxyalkyl, cycloalkylenedioxy, halocycloalkoxy, halocycloalkoxyalkyl, halocycloalkenyloxy, halocycloalkenyloxyalkyl, hydroxy, amino, thio, nitro, alkylamino, alkylthio, alkylthioalkyl, arylamino, aralkylamino, arylthio, arylthioalkyl, heteroaralkoxyalkyl, alkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfinylalkyl, arylsulfinylalkyl, arylsulfonylalkyl, heteroarylsulfinylalkyl, heteroarylsulfonylalkyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, haloalkylsulfinylalkyl, haloalkylsulfonylalkyl, alkylsulfonamido, alkylaminosulfonyl, amidosulfonyl, monoalkyl amidosulfonyl, dialkyl amidosulfonyl, monoarylamidosulfonyl, arylsulfonamido, diarylamidosulfonyl, monoalkyl monoaryl amidosulfonyl, arylsulfinyl, arylsulfonyl, heteroarylthio, heteroarylsulfinyl, heteroarylsulfonyl, alkanoyl, alkenoyl, aroyl, heteroaroyl, aralkanoyl, heteroaralkanoyl, haloalkanoyl, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkenyloxy, alkenyloxyalky, alkylenedioxy, haloalkylenedioxy, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkylalkyl, cycloalkenylalkyl, halo, haloalkyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkoxy, hydroxyhaloalkyl, hydroxyaralkyl, hydroxyalkyl, aminoalkyl, hydoxyheteroaralkyl, haloalkoxyalkyl, aryl, aralkyl, aryloxy, aralkoxy, aryloxyalkyl, saturated heterocyclyl, partially saturated heterocyclyl, heteroaryl, heteroaryloxy, heteroaryloxyalkyl, arylalkyl, heteroarylalkyl, arylalkenyl, heteroarylalkenyl, carboxyalkyl, carboalkoxy, carboaralkoxy, carboxamido, carboxamidoalkyl, cyano, carbohaloalkoxy, phosphono, phosphonoalkyl, diaralkoxyphosphono, and diaralkoxyphosphonoalkyl.
Compounds of the present invention can exist in tautomeric, geometric or stereoisomeric forms. The present invention contemplates all such compounds, including cis- and trans-geometric isomers, E- and Z-geometric isomers, R- and S-enantiomers, diastereomers, d-isomers, l-isomers, the racemic mixtures thereof and other mixtures thereof, as falling within the scope of the invention. Pharmaceutically acceptable sales of such tautomeric, geometric or stereoisomeric forms are also included within the invention.
The terms xe2x80x9ccisxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctransxe2x80x9d denote a form of geometric isomerism in which two carbon atoms connected by a double bond will each have a hydrogen atom on the same side of the double bond (xe2x80x9ccisxe2x80x9d) or on opposite sides of the double bond (xe2x80x9ctransxe2x80x9d).
Some of the compounds described contain alkenyl groups, and are meant to include both cis and trans or xe2x80x9cExe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d geometric forms.
Some of the compounds described contain one or more stereocenters and are meant to include R, S, and mixtures of R and S forms for each stereocenter present.
Some of the compounds described herein may contain one or more ketonic or aldehydic carbonyl groups or combinations thereof alone or as part of a heterocyclic ring system. Such carbonyl groups may exist in part or principally in the xe2x80x9cketoxe2x80x9d form and in part or principally as one or more xe2x80x9cenolxe2x80x9d forms of each aldehyde and ketone group present. Compounds of the present invention having aldehydic or ketonic carbonyl groups are meant to include both xe2x80x9cketoxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cenolxe2x80x9d tautomeric forms.
Some of the compounds described herein may contain one or more amide carbonyl groups or combinations thereof alone or as part of a heterocyclic ring system. Such carbonyl groups may exist in part or principally in the xe2x80x9cketoxe2x80x9d form and in part or principally as one or more xe2x80x9cenolxe2x80x9d forms of each amide group present. Compounds of the present invention having amidic carbonyl groups are meant to include both xe2x80x9cketoxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cenolxe2x80x9d tautomeric forms. Said amide carbonyl groups may be both oxo (Cxe2x95x90O) and thiono (Cxe2x95x90S) in type.
Some of the compounds described herein may contain one or more imine or enamine groups or combinations thereof. Such groups may exist in part or principally in the xe2x80x9ciminexe2x80x9d form and in part or principally as one or more xe2x80x9cenaminexe2x80x9d forms of each group present. Compounds of the present invention having said imine or enamine groups are meant to include both xe2x80x9ciminexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cenaminexe2x80x9d tautomeric forms.
The present invention also comprises a treatment and prophylaxis in anticoagulant therapy for the treatment and prevention of a variety of thrombotic conditions including coronary artery and cerebrovascular disease in a subject, comprising administering to the subject having such disorder a therapeutically-effective amount of a compound of Formula (I): 
or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
As a further embodiment, compounds of the present invention of Formula (I) or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof as defined above, comprise a treatment and prophylaxis of coronary artery disease, cerebrovascular disease and other coagulation cascade related disorders in a subject, comprising administering to the subject having such disorder a therapeutically-effective amount of compounds of formula (I) of the present invention or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
Compounds of the present invention of Formula (I) or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof can also be used whenever inhibition of blood coagulation is required such as to prevent coagulation of stored whole blood and to prevent coagulation in other biological samples for testing or storage. Thus coagulation inhibitors of the present inhibition can be added to or contacted with stored whole blood and any medium containing or suspected of containing plasma coagulation factors and in which it is desired that blood coagulation be inhibited, e.g. when contacting the mammal""s blood with material selected from the group consisting of vascular grafts, stents, orthopedic prothesis, cardiac prosthesis, and extracorporeal circulation systems.
Compounds of Formula (I) are capable of inhibiting activity of serine proteases related to the coagulation cascade, and thus could be used in the manufacture of a medicament, a method for the prophylactic or therapeutic treatment of diseases mediated by coagulation cascade serine proteases, such as inhibiting the formation of blood platelet aggregates, inhibiting the formation of fibrin, inhibiting thrombus formation, and inhibiting embolus formation in a mammal, in blood, in blood products, and in mammalian organs. The compounds also can be used for treating or preventing unstable angina, refractory angina, myocardial infarction, transient ischemic attacks, atrial fibrillation, thrombotic stroke, embolic stroke, deep vein thrombosis, disseminated intravascular coagulation, ocular build up of fibrin, and reocclusion or restenosis of recanalized vessels in a mammal. The compounds also can be used to study the mechanism of action of coagulation cascade serine proteases to enable the design of better inhibitors and development of better assay methods. The compounds of Formula (I) would be also useful in prevention of cerebral vascular accident (CVA) or stroke.
Also included in the family of compounds of Formula (I) are the pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof. The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically-acceptable saltxe2x80x9d embraces salts commonly used to form alkali metal salts and to form addition salts of free acids or free bases. The nature of the salt is not critical, provided that it is pharmaceutically acceptable. Suitable pharmaceutically-acceptable acid addition salts of compounds of Formula (I) may be prepared from inorganic acid or from an organic acid. Examples of such inorganic acids are hydrochloric, hydrobromic, hydroiodic, nitric, carbonic, sulfuric and phosphoric acid. Appropriate organic acids may be selected from aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, aromatic, araliphatic, heterocyclic, carboxylic and sulfonic classes of organic acids, examples of which are formic, acetic, propionic, succinic, glycolic, gluconic, lactic, malic, tartaric, citric, ascorbic, glucoronic, maleic, fumaric, pyruvic, aspartic, glutamic, benzoic, anthranilic, mesylic, salicylic, p-hydroxybenzoic, phenylacetic, mandelic, embonic (pamoic), methanesulfonic, ethylsulfonic, benzenesulfonic, sulfanilic, stearic, cyclohexylaminosulfonic, algenic, galacturonic acid. Suitable pharmaceutically-acceptable base addition salts of compounds of Formula (I) include metallic salts made from aluminum, calcium, lithium, magnesium, potassium, sodium and zinc or organic salts made from N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethyleneldiamine, choline, chloroprocaine, diethanolamine, ethylenediamine, meglumine (N-methylglucamine) and procain. All of these salts may be prepared by conventional means from the corresponding compound of Formula (I) by reacting, for example, the appropriate acid or base with the compound of Formula (I).
The present invention also comprises a pharmaceutical composition comprising a therapeutically-effective amount of a compound of Formulas (I) in association with at least one pharmaceutically-acceptable carrier, adjuvant or diluent. Pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention can comprise the active compounds of Formula (I) in association with one or more non-toxic, pharmaceutically-acceptable carriers and/or diluents and/or adjuvants (collectively referred to herein as xe2x80x9ccarrierxe2x80x9d materials) and, if desired, other active ingredients. The active compounds of the present invention may be administered by any suitable route, preferably in the form of a pharmaceutical composition adapted to such a route, and in a dose effective for the treatment intended.
The active compounds and composition may, for example, be administered orally, intravascularly, intraperitoneally, subcutaneously, intramuscularly, oculary, or topically. For treating ocular build up of fibrin, the compounds may be administered intraocularly or topically as well as orally or parenterally.
The compounds can be administered in the form of a depot injection or implant preparation which may be formulated in such a manner as to permit a sustained release of the active ingredient. The active ingredient can be compressed into pellets or small cylinders and implanted subcutaneously or intramusculary as depot injections or implants. Implants may employ inert materials such as biodegradable polymers or synthetic silicones, for example, Silastic, silicone rubber or other silicon containing polymers.
The compounds can also be administered in the form of liposome delivery systems, such as small unilamellar vesicles, large unilamellar vesicles and multilamellar vesicles. Liposomes can be formed from a variety of phospholipids, such as cholesterol, stearylamine or phosphatidylcholines.
The compounds may also be delivered by the use of monoclonal antibodies as individual carriers to which the compound molecules are coupled. The compounds may also be coupled with soluble polymers as targetable drug carriers. Such polymers can include polyvinylpyrrolidone, pyran copolymer, polyhydroxy-propyl-methacrylamide-phenol, polyhydroxyethyl-aspartamide-phenol, or ployethyleneoxide-polylysine substituted with palmitoyl residues. Furthermore, the compounds may be coupled to a class of biodegradable polymers useful in achieving controlled release of a drug, for example, polylactic acid, polyglycolic acid, copolymers of polylactic and polyglycolic acid, polyepsilon caprolactone, polyhydroxy butyric acid, polyorthoesters, polyacetals, polydihydropyrans, polycyanoacrylates and cross linked or amphitpathic block copolymers of hydrogels.
For oral administration, the pharmaceutical composition may be in the form of, for example, tablets, capsules (each of which includes sustained release or timed release formulations), pills, powders, granules, elixers, tinctures, suspensions, liquids including syrups, and emulsions. The pharmaceutical composition is preferably made in the form of a dosage unit containing a particular amount of the active ingredient. Examples of such dosage units are tablets or capsules. The active ingredient may also be administered by injection as a composition wherein, for example, saline, dextrose or water may be used as a suitable carrier.
The amount of therapeutically active compounds which are administered and the dosage regimen for treating a disease condition with the compounds and/or compositions of this invention depends on a variety of factors, including the age, weight, sex and medical condition of the subject, the severity of the disease, the route and frequency of administration, and the particular compound employed, and thus may vary widely.
The pharmaceutical compositions may contain active ingredients in the range of about 0.1 to 2000 mg, and preferably in the range of about 0.5 to 500 mg. A daily dose of about 0.01 to 100 mg/kg body weight, and preferably between about 0.5 and about 20 mg/kg body weight, may be appropriate. The daily dose can be administered in one to four doses per day.
The compounds may be formulated in topical ointment or cream, or as a suppository, containing the active ingredients in a total amount of, for example, 0.075 to 30% w/w, preferably 0.2 to 20% w/w and most preferably 0.4 to 15% w/w. When formulated in an ointment, the active ingredients may be employed with either paraffinic or a water-miscible ointment base.
Alternatively, the active ingredients may be formulated in a cream with an oil-in-water cream base. If desired, the aqueous phase of the cream base may include, for example at least 30% w/w of a polyhydric alcohol such as propylene glycol, butane-1,3-diol, mannitol, sorbitol, glycerol, polyethylene glycol and mixtures thereof. The topical formulation may desirably include a compound which enhances absorption or penetration of the active ingredient through the skin or other affected areas. Examples of such dermal penetration enhancers include dimethylsulfoxide and related analogs. The compounds of this invention can also be administered by a transdermal device. Preferably topical administration will be accomplished using a patch either of the reservoir and porous membrane type or of a solid matrix variety. In either case, the active agent is delivered continuously from the reservoir or microcapsules through a membrane into the active agent permeable adhesive, which is in contact with the skin or mucosa of the recipient. If the active agent is absorbed through the skin, a controlled and predetermined flow of the active agent is administered to the recipient. In the case of microcapsules, the encapsulating agent may also function as the membrane.
The oily phase of the emulsions of this invention may be constituted from known ingredients in a known manner. While the phase may comprise merely an emulsifier, it may comprise a mixture of at least one emulsifier with a fat or an oil or with both a fat and an oil. Preferably, a hydrophilic emulsifier is included together with a lipophilic emulsifier which acts as a stabilizer. It is also preferred to include both an oil and a fat. Together, the emulsifier(s) with or without stabilizer(s) make-up the so-called emulsifying wax, and the wax together with the oil and fat make up the so-called emulsifying ointment base which forms the oily dispersed phase of the cream formulations. Emulsifiers and emulsion stabilizers suitable for use in the formulation of the present invention include Tween 60, Span 80, cetostearyl alcohol, myristyl alcohol, glyceryl monostearate, and sodium lauryl sulfate, among others.
The choice of suitable oils or fats for the formulation is based on achieving the desired cosmetic properties, since the solubility of the active compound in most oils likely to be used in pharmaceutical emulsion formulations is very low. Thus, the cream should preferably be a non-greasy, non-staining and washable product with suitable consistency to avoid leakage from tubes or other containers. Straight or branched chain, mono- or dibasic alkyl esters such as diisoadipate, isocetyl stearate, propylene glycol diester of coconut fatty acids, isopropyl myristate, decyl oleate, isopropyl palmitate, butyl stearate, 2-ethylhexyl palmitate or a blend of branched chain esters may be used. These may be used alone or in combination depending on the properties required. Alternatively, high melting point lipids such as white soft paraffin and/or liquid paraffin or other mineral oils can be used.
For therapeutic purposes, the active compounds of the present invention are ordinarily combined with one or more adjuvants appropriate to the indicated route of administration. If administered per os, the compounds may be admixed with lactose, sucrose, starch powder, cellulose esters of alkanoic acids, cellulose alkyl esters, talc, stearic acid, magnesium stearate, magnesium oxide, sodium and calcium salts of phosphoric and sulfuric acids, gelatin, acacia gum, sodium alginate, polyvinylpyrrolidone, and/or polyvinyl alcohol, and then tableted or encapsulated for convenient administration. Such capsules or tablets may contain a controlled-release formulation as may be provided in a dispersion of active compound in hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose. Formulations for parenteral administration may be in the form of aqueous or non-aqueous isotonic sterile injection solutions or suspensions. These solutions and suspensions may be prepared from sterile powders or granules having one or more of the carriers or diluents mentioned for use in the formulations for oral administration. The compounds may be dissolved in water, polyethylene glycol, propylene glycol, ethanol, corn oil, cottonseed oil, peanut oil, sesame oil, benzyl alcohol, sodium chloride, and/or various buffers. Other adjuvants and modes of administration are well and widely known in the pharmaceutical art.
In practicing the methods of the present invention for the treatment and prevention of a variety of thrombotic conditions including coronary artery and cerebrovascular disease, the compounds and pharmaceutical compositions of the present invention are administered alone or in combination with one another, or in combination with other therapeutics or in vivo diagnostic agents. The coagulation cascade inhibitors of the present invention can also be co-administered with suitable anti-platelet agreggation agents, including, but not limited to ticlopidine or clopidrogel, fibrinogen receptor antagonists (e.g. to treat or prevent unstable angina or to prevent reocculsion after angioplasty and restenosis), anti-coagulants such as aspirin, warfarin or heparins, thrombolytic agents such as plasminogen activators or streptokinase to achieve synergistic effects in the treatment of various pathologies, lipid lowering agents including antihypercholesterolemics (e.g. HMG CoA reductase inhibitors such as mevastatin, lovastatin, simvastatin, pravastatin, and fluvastatin, HMG CoA synthatase inhibitors, etc.), anti-diabetic drugs, or other cardiovascular agents (loop diuretics, thiazide type diuretics, nitrates, aldosterone antagonistics (i.e., spironolactone and epoxymexlerenone), angiotensin converting enzyme (e.g. ACE) inhibitors, angiotensin II receptor antagonists, beta-blockers, antiarrythmics, anti-hypertension agents, and calcium channel blockers) to treat or prevent atheriosclerosis. For example, patients suffering from coronary artery disease, and patients subjected to angioplasty procedures, would benefit from coadministration of fibrinogen receptor antagonists and coagulation cascade inhibitors of the present invention. Also, coagulation cascade inhibitors could enhance the efficiency of tissue plasminogen activator-mediated thrombolytic reperfusion.
Typical doses of coagulation cascade inhibitors of the present invention with other suitable anti-platelet agents, anticoagulation agents, cardiovascular therapeutic agents, or thrombolytic agents may be the same as those doses of coagulation cascade inhibitors administered without coadministration of additional anti-platelet agents, anticoagulation agents, cardiovascular therapeutic agents, or thrombolytic agents, or may be substantially less than those doses of coagulation cascade inhibitors administered without coadministration of additional anti-platelet agents, anticoagulation agents, cardiovascular therapeutic agents, or thrombolytic agents, depending on a patient""s therapeutic needs.
The present novel methods preferably employ compounds which selectively inhibit human TF-VIIA over the inhibition of both human Thrombin II and human factor Xa. Preferably, the compounds have a human TF-VIIA IC50 of less than 0.5 xcexcM and also have a selectivity ratio of TF-VIIA inhibition over both human Thrombin II and human factor Xa inhibition of at least 10, and more preferably at least 100. Even more preferably, the compounds have a human TF-VIIA IC50 of less than 0.1 xcexcM and also have a selectivity ratio of TF-VIIA inhibition over both human Thrombin II and human factor Xa inhibition of at least 1000, and most preferably at least 10.000.
All mentioned references are incorporated by reference as if here written.
Although this invention has been described with respect to specific embodiments, the details of these embodiments are not to be construed as limitations. The following examples are provided to illustrate the present invention and are not intended to limit the scope thereof. Without further elaboration, it is believed that one skilled in the art can, using the preceding descriptions, utilize the present invention to its fullest extent. Therefore the following preferred specific embodiments are to be construed as merely illustrative and not limitative of the remainder of the disclosure in any way whatsoever. Compounds containing multiple variations of the structural modifications illustrated in the schemes or the following Examples are also contemplated. Those skilled in the art will readily understand that known variations of the conditions and processes of the following preparative procedures can be used to prepare these compounds.
One skilled in the art may use these generic methods to prepare the following specific examples, which have been or may be properly characterized by 1H NMR, mass spectrometry, elemental composition, and similar procedures. These compounds also may be formed in vivo.
The following examples contain detailed descriptions of the methods of preparation of compounds of Formula (I). These detailed descriptions fall within the scope and are presented for illustrative purposes only and are not intended as a restriction on the scope of the invention. All parts are by weight and temperatures are Degrees centigrade unless otherwise indicated.
The following general synthetic sequences are useful in making the present invention. Abbreviations used in the schemes and tables include: xe2x80x9cAAxe2x80x9d represents amino acids, xe2x80x9cAcCNxe2x80x9d represents acetonitrile, xe2x80x9cAcOHxe2x80x9d represents acetic acid, xe2x80x9cBINAPxe2x80x9d represents 2,2xe2x80x2-bis(diphenylphosphino)-1,1xe2x80x2-binaphthyl, xe2x80x9cBnOHxe2x80x9d represents benzyl alcohol, xe2x80x9cBnCHOxe2x80x9d represents 2-phenylethanal, xe2x80x9cBnSO2Clxe2x80x9d represents benzylsulfonyl chloride, xe2x80x9cBocxe2x80x9d represents tert-butyloxycarbonyl, xe2x80x9cBOPxe2x80x9d represents benzotriazol-1-yl-oxy-tris-(dimethylamino), xe2x80x9cbuxe2x80x9d represents butyl, xe2x80x9cdbaxe2x80x9d represents dibenzylidene-acetone, xe2x80x9cDCCxe2x80x9d represents 1,3-dicyclohexylcarbodiimide, xe2x80x9cDCMxe2x80x9d represents dichloromethane or methylene chloride, xe2x80x9cDIBAHxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cDIBALxe2x80x9d represents diisobutylaluminum hydride, xe2x80x9cDMFxe2x80x9d represents dimethylformamide, xe2x80x9cDMSOxe2x80x9d represents dimethylsulfoxide, xe2x80x9cDPPAxe2x80x9d represents diphenylphosphoryl azidexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cEDCxe2x80x9d represents 1-[3-(dimethylamino)propyl]-3-ethylcarbodiimide hydrochloride, xe2x80x9cEx. No.xe2x80x9d represents Example Number, xe2x80x9cFmocxe2x80x9d represents 9-fluorenylmethoxycarbonyl, xe2x80x9cHOBtxe2x80x9d represents hydroxybenzoltriazolexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cLDAxe2x80x9d represents lithium diisopropylamide, xe2x80x9cMWxe2x80x9d represents molecular weight, xe2x80x9cNMMxe2x80x9d represents N-methylmorpholine, xe2x80x9cPhxe2x80x9d represents phenyl or aryl, xe2x80x9cPHTHxe2x80x9d represents a phthaloyl group, xe2x80x9cpnZxe2x80x9d represents 4-nitrobenzyloxy-carbonyl, xe2x80x9cPTCxe2x80x9d represents a phase transfer catalyst, xe2x80x9cpyxe2x80x9d represents pyridine, xe2x80x9cRNH2xe2x80x9d represents a primary organic amine, xe2x80x9cSEMxe2x80x9d represents 2-(trimethylsilyl)ethoxy-methyl chloride, xe2x80x9cp-TsOHxe2x80x9d represents paratoluenesulfonic acid, xe2x80x9cTBAFxe2x80x9d represents tetrabutylammonium fluoride, xe2x80x9cTBTUxe2x80x9d represents 2-(1H-benzotriozole-1-yl)-1,1,3,3-tetramethyl uronium tetrafluoroborate, xe2x80x9cTEAxe2x80x9d represents triethylamine, xe2x80x9cTFAxe2x80x9d represents trifluoroacetic acid, xe2x80x9cTHFxe2x80x9d represents tetrahydrofuran, xe2x80x9cTMSxe2x80x9d represents trimethylsilyl, xe2x80x9cTMSCNxe2x80x9d represents trimethylsilyl cyanide, and xe2x80x9cCbzxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d represents benzyloxycarbonyl.